


Just a small nap

by Seasilver



Series: One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Regression/De-Aging (chapters 10-12), Ahsoka is chaotic, Anakin Skywalker-centric, Anakin finds a smol baby and the clones love her (Chapter 23-26), Anakin is chaotic, Eventual fixit fic, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I write a story that shouldnt have a plot, Obi-wan is trying survive them, Platonic Bed Sharing, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Rex needs a drink, This has a plot now, Whump, Wingfic(Chapter 18), amnesia plot (Chapter 41-ongoing), but surprise surprise, enjoy, obi-wan is a lot of things tbh, obi-wan is being a good brother/dad/best friend, really cant put him into one specific category, this always happens to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 65,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasilver/pseuds/Seasilver
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are chaotic siblings just trying to have fun, Obi-wan is trying to survive the two of them. And Rex is just going along for the ride and he just might need a drink to cope with everything his commander and general put him through.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (mentioned)
Series: One-Shot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997791
Comments: 103
Kudos: 415
Collections: Anakin stories





	1. Small Nap

Ahsoka blinked blearily as she walked behind her master and Obi-wan, her shoulders sagged with exhaustion and paired with her eye bags, it didn’t take a genius to realize that the young lady desperately needed to go to sleep. Anakin took a glance back to his padawan and rose an eyebrow at her exhausted demeanor before turning to Obi-wan, who was in the same state as Ahsoka but worse. It looked like someone had given Obi-wan two black eyes at first glance but when you looked closer, you just realized that his eyes were like that from the lack of sleep.

“We better send Snips to sleep, she’s gonna collapse at this rate.” Anakin cringed at how tired he sounded. Obi-wan took a glance at the young girl and nodded in agreement.

“Yes, it wouldn’t hurt if the three of us got some rest.” Anakin shook his head at Obi-wans suggestion for some sleep, although he had stayed up the past couple of days to make sure that nothing went wrong, he still wanted to stay up to make sure that everything was normal.

“I’ll stay up and keep an eye on everything, you and Snips go and get some rest.” Obi-wan sighed softly before agreeing, already planning to force his former padawan to go to sleep as soon as they walk into their quarters. The three of them silently walked to the ship quarters, greeting clones on the way there. Ahsoka was too tired to even realize that they were going to go and get some sleep. She only realized this when she was walking into the room and immediately went over to the only bed and collapsed onto it, not even bothering to take off her gloves and boots. The two Jedi rose an eye at the single bed. It was a large bed, instead of the three different ones they usually get. The thought was quickly dismissed when Anakin realized that Ahsoka didn’t take off her boots. With a heavy sigh, he walked over to the bed.

“Honestly, you would think that she would take off her boots at least.” He gently started to take off her boots and gloves, sitting on the edge of the bed when he finished. He leaned against the wall with a sigh. He just watched Obi-wan as he took off his armor and shoes, threw the corner of the blanket over Ahsoka before laying down next to her, his back towards her. He laid down for only a second before looking over his shoulder at Anakin.

“Do try and get some sleep.” Anakin rolled his eyes at his master’s insistence but realized that it would do him some good to get a small nap.

“Fine, I’ll just take a nap,” Anakin repeated Obi-wans actions and took off his gear, taking the time to message Rex to give him a wake-up call in 30 minutes. (Rex just agreed to the request but knew that he would never do it.) Anakin threw his corner of the blanket over the young padawan before laying down right next to her, his robes being enough to keep him warm. Ahsoka unconsciously nuzzled closer to Anakin, feeling comfort in his presence. A sigh escaping Anakin’s lips as he got comfortable on the stiff mattress with his padawan and master right behind him

* * *

Rex sighed heavily as he looked down at the report, this was one of the reports where one of the Generals needed to sign off. He looked down at the time, it had been almost 30 minutes since the General messaged him with the request to wake him up. Although Rex already knew that he wasn’t going to wake him up for his own good, there was no harm in checking up on him to see if the General set an alarm for himself. The trip to the Jedi’s quarters was quiet, the rest of the ship asleep in their beds, except for him and a few others. As all three of the Jedi were asleep, everyone knew that it was the unofficial duty of Rex to keep an eye on the ship. He knocked on their door quietly.

“Generals? Commander?” He whispered his words, so he could say that he tried to get their attention if they asked him. Upon hearing nothing, he opened the door, thankful that technology made it silent, and felt a smile spread across his face at the sight. The little padawan was swaddled in the blankets with the older Jedi’s boxing her in. The two older Jedi’s were facing her, their mouths hanging open with snores softly emanating from the two of them. (Obi-wan was better composed even in his sleep) Anakin’s hair was already in the state one would call bed hair and Obi-wan wasn’t far behind, Rex could barely see the montrals of the youngest Jedi sticking out of the blanket. Rex would have to describe their position as the one parent take up when their child sleeps in between them. Rex eyed the two blankets that were draped across the back of the sofa. He quietly walked into the room and grabbed them. He realized just how tired the three of them were as he draped the blankets over the two uncovered Generals. They usually would wake up the instant he opened the door, this time, they didn’t even twitch when the blanket was being laid over them. He quietly left the room, happy to see his respectable superiors getting rest for once.


	2. Hard Worker

General Anakin Skywalker had a reputation among his troops to work himself to the brink of exhaustion during stressful situations. Even after said situation was over, he still did everything he could to stay awake. It usually took one of the medics to launch a sneak attack on Anakin and inject him with a sedative for him to get some sleep. Otherwise, Anakin had a semi-normal sleeping pattern, but it wasn’t one that left him fully rested and rejuvenated in the morning. It was more like a sleeping schedule that a rational human being would have questioned one’s sanity.

Likewise, after being assigned to General Skywalker, the 501st clones were known to be fiercely protective of their Jedi. The clones had become particularly fond of the General that treated them like human beings instead of simple clones that were created to die. After many standard rotations of working with the General, the clones have learned that Anakin tends to fall asleep in odd places, like the hanger, secluded storage rooms, sleeping standing up leaning against the wall. It was a common practice that as soon as one of the clones noticed (or found) Anakin sleeping in anywhere but his quarters, they would practically evacuate the area. They even went as far as temporarily shutting down the hanger so he wouldn’t be disturbed. Although any outsider would find their antics to be quite amusing, in other words, Ahsoka found it to be pretty fucking hilarious when she first encountered the protective clones.

“Where’s Anak-mph.” she was cut off as Rex put his hand over his mouth, temporarily forgetting about something called ranks and superiors. Obi-wan stifled his snickers and just stayed silent as Ahsoka rose a questioning eyebrow.

“Sorry commander, General Skywalker is sleeping in one of the empty storage rooms.” Rex slowly took his hand away from Ahsoka, who looked over his shoulder. Clones were still walking up and down the hallways, except that there were forced to walk around in their socks and walk slowly at that, their shoes in hand.

“Are you serious?” Ahsoka would have laughed out loud if Rex didn’t raise his hand threateningly. 

“Oh, you’re serious, but why?” Rex sighed at the young girl, she still hadn’t been with Anakin long enough to know how this works. Not to mention that since the arrival of the padawan, this was a somewhat rare occurrence.

“You haven’t been here long enough little one, but General Skywalker has a habit of working himself into the ground and then falling asleep in random places.” Obi-wan hummed in agreement, his hand stroking his beard.

“You would be surprised how many times I’ve found Anakin sleeping standing up, it’s quite impressive.” Ahsoka blinked in surprise at the news of her master sleeping standing up before sighing in defeat. At least she knew that her troops would have her masters back when push comes to shove. 

“Alright, so can we pass?” Rex nodded in confirmation before taking a blanket from Jesse and handed it over to Ahsoka, she looked down at the blanket in confusion.

“Um, thanks?” Obi-wan just kept his amusement to himself. He was just as confused as Ahsoka when they first did this to him, he was just wondering how she was going to react to her new ‘mission’.

“He usually doesn’t notice if it’s another Jedi putting it on him, we would do it, but he tends to wake up like nothing happened and just plays it off.” Ahsoka looked at the blanket, then at Obi-wan and the captain, the pieces quickly clicking together in her head.

“You want me,” she held up the blanket,” to put this, on him?” she had a smile on her face, waiting for the others to start laughing, but they didn’t, instead they just stared at her. Other clones could be seen nodding their head solemnly in the background like she was going to meet a terrible fate. Obi-wan put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, catching her attention.

“You’re on your own this time, it’s your turn.” Realizing that they were quite serious, she huffed in exasperation before quietly stalking off to the only room in the hallway. Obi-wan quietly walking behind her to get a first-row view. Ahsoka walked into the room, the door opening silently. She spotted Anakin leaning against the wall, his knee propped up with his arm leaning against it a few feet away from the right of the door. If she didn’t know he was asleep, she would have thought that he was just brooding to himself alone in this random room. She hesitated, only going when Obi-wan prodded her with the force. She slowly crept forward, the blanket in her hands. She sucked in a breath when Anakin twitched and muttered something in his sleep. Letting out the breath slowly, she put the blanket around him. Anakin twitched again, this time in a way that showed he was waking up. Obi-wan, realizing that if he didn’t do anything, Anakin wouldn’t go back to sleep, pressed his fingertips to Anakin’s forehead.

“Shhhh, sleep little one.” The sleep suggestion made quick work of him, making Anakin fall back asleep before he realized that they were there. They both let out a quiet sigh before walking out of the room. All of the clones gave them a grateful smile and sent them either a thumbs up or an ok sign. The two Jedi’s smiled at this, grateful that they were lucky enough to work with such thoughtful clones.


	3. Cards

“What’s going on here?” the group of troopers tensed up as they heard their general's voice right behind them. In front of them was a gambling pool with some thrown down cards right next to it. The four of them cursed under their breath. They’ve heard that most Jedi generals didn’t tolerate their troop's gambling, and despite the fact, Anakin strayed from the traditional Jedi. They didn’t know if he would tolerate this.

“Hey General Skywalker, just a friendly game between brothers, nothing more.” Rex sighed in defeat, Echo was absolute rubbish at lying, and only an idiot would believe that lie. The four clones were all staring up at the general, already accepting defeat. What they didn’t expect, was for their general to smirk before having Echo scoot over so he could sit down. All of their jaws dropped as Anakin grabbed some cards for himself, his blue eyes looking down at the cards.

“Oh, poker, I haven’t played this since before I joined the Jedi,” Anakin picked up all of the cards and skillfully shuffled them, almost making a show out of it. There was a devious smile on his face, and some of the clones started to feel a little bit nervous. “Although, I think this could be a little bit more interesting.”

* * *

“What! There’s no way you were able to get another royal flush! That’s your third one!”

“All is fair in love and war general.” The others laughed at Anakin’s expense. All of them were missing some article of clothing or armor. Almost all of the clones were stripped down to their blank undergarment, a few of them still wearing their chest piece. Anakin still had most of his clothes on, but after the others silently agreed to take him down, he kept on losing round after round.

“Love and war my left foot,” Anakin swore in huttenese as he took off his tunic, his gloves, and boots already discarded behind him. The others snickered as they grabbed their new hands, making jokes as they picked up and discarded cards. Anakin smiled widely on the inside as he looked down at his cards. It was a straight flush and it would be impossible for Rex to pull another royal flush out of his ass again. 

“Sorry boys looks like I win this one.” Anakin threw down his hand with a victorious smile, the boys all looked at each other, exchanging looks with wild smiles on their faces. 

“I don’t know general, what about your hand Fives?” Anakin’s jaw dropped as Fives put down another royal flush, everyone else cackling at Anakin’s face.

“What! The chances of that happening are nearly impossible!” all of the others just started to cackle as they took off whatever pieces of clothing that were left before. Fives put his hands up in defense before motioning for Anakin to follow suit and remove a piece of clothing.

“Come on General, rules are rules.” Anakin stammered as he tried to think of an argument against them but decided to save his pride instead. He looked down at himself, the only thing he still had on was his pants and he really didn’t want to take them off. And that was when he eyed his prosthetic, the same prosthetic that he designed to have a detachable hand. And like any logical person, he detached his hand and threw it into the middle, and had a victorious smirk on his face. The clones just stared down at the hand, they knew that he had a prosthetic, but they didn’t know that he could just take it off like that.

“Wait, didn’t you say that we could only take off clothes and accessories?”

“Hey, he did! You still have to take something off!” Anakin let out a laugh at the clones. Internally sweating at the prospect of taking off his pants when they were in the corner of the hanger at midnight.

“Nope, that’s an accessory.”

“That’s a prosthetic!”

“Nope, I don’t need it so it’s just an accessory!”

“You’re right-handed!” 

“Anakin!” they all jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Ahsoka staring at the, with an annoyed face. Her arms were crossed around her chest and she looked tired and disappointed. Anakin was actually kinda embarrassed for his padawan to see him without his shirt, shoes, gloves, and hand. He just blurted out the first thing he thought.

“Don’t tell Obi-wan.” 


	4. Mixed Up

“I’m telling you Snips, there’s no way you took down more droids than me.”

“And I’M telling you that there’s no way YOU took down more droids than me Sky guy!” despite their words, the padawan and master had a smile on their face, happy that they were able to take one more win for the republic. And the generous general, who had realized that morale was kinda low, decided to put together a small get-together/ celebration for anyone who wanted to go. The only rule Anakin had set in place is that everyone still had to get up at the normal time, and if anyone got hurt, there was gonna be hell to pay. The clones saw their chance and took it, all of them taking out the small bottles of alcohol they kept with them to have a good time. Although someone had politely set up another table for the general and other higher-ups, Anakin preferred to sit with his men. Rex and his closest friends were sitting right next to Anakin and Ahsoka, the lot of them exchanging jokes and stories.

“I don’t know general; the commander was taking down a lot of tin heads from what I saw.” Anakin turned around to look at his friend with an offended look on his face.

“You too Rex!?” Anakin groaned at Rex’s smile and slump down in his seat, downing his cup before slamming it down onto the table. He drank it too fast to even taste it, but based on the after taste and the burning in his throat, he knew it wasn’t the bantha milk that he had. He picked up his cup and looked in it, seeing the remnants of something light brown colored.

“What did I just drink?” Rex and Ahsoka looked at him confused, well confused until Rex realized that Anakin had just finished his cup of alcohol. The same alcohol that can knock anyone on their ass if they don’t drink often. And based on his knowledge of the Jedi and of his general, Anakin Skywalker rarely drank.

“Oh sithspit.” Rex picked up the bottle his drink came from and read the alcohol content, realizing that his general was going to have one hell of a hangover. He patted Anakin’s shoulder and gave him a grim smile.

“May the force help you general.” Oh, Anakin did not have a good feeling about this

* * *

About five minutes later, Anakin was slumped over on the table, his face and ears blushed as his body processed the alcohol. Not to mention one of the cups was floating just enough for Rex to notice. He pushed the cup back down onto the table and it stayed there. For about two seconds before it floated back up, another cup joining it.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Ahsoka looked at the floating cups and her nearly unconscious master, quickly connecting the dots. Obi-wan had told her to make sure that Anakin never drinks as he tends to lose control of the force. Ahsoka honestly thought it was some type of inside joke as her master just rolled his eyes when Obi-wan told her that. Now she can see that Obi-wan wasn’t joking, and as Anakin processed more of the alcohol, more objects started to float above the table.

“Oh, I think it’s time I take Anakin back to our room.” Ahsoka got out of her seat and tried to pull Anakin to get feet. She struggled a little bit due to the six-inch height difference between the two of them. Ok maybe it wasn’t a little, it was hard trying to get a tall, passed out drunk standing on his feet.

“Force, why is he so heavy?” Rex sighed at her determination before getting up and grabbing Anakin, his hand wrapping around his waist while grabbing his arm and putting around his shoulders. 

“Why sa doe room spinnin’.” Rex cringed as he heard the mixed language of his leader, jumping between regular English and huttenese.

“Come on general, let’s get you to bed.” Ahsoka took up the other side of her master, helping Rex keep her master standing. The clones waved goodbye to Anakin, they had heard about the mix-up and they were sending him their sympathies. 

“Have do leah nigh’! Um don’ forge’ da jee-jee are s’ill wakin’ tonka early!” the general's slurred words and mixed sentence made everyone chuckle. Ahsoka let out her own chuckle before helping Rex drag Anakin back to the room. It was a little bit hard getting him there but once they did gently but not so gently dumped him onto his bed. 

“’han’s che ‘his u ‘wo.” They didn’t even know what he said so they just stayed quiet, taking off his shoes. Rex had turned around for two seconds and in those two seconds, he heard Ahsoka squeal in surprise. He almost let out a laugh at the sight of a drunken Anakin cuddling with a struggling Ahsoka. He probably wasn’t even aware of his actions and it made it even funnier.

“Rex!” she whispered yelled at him, annoyed that he was laughing instead of helping.

“Get him off of me!” Rex put his hands up in defense before walking backward out

of the room. A wicked smile on his face as he took in the scene. Ahsoka glared at him as he walked out of the hallway.

“Rex!”


	5. History Repeats Itself

“Hey, sky guy?”

“Yeah, snips?” Ahsoka was leading against Anakin’s starship as he tuned it up, bored out of her mind.

“You’re pretty good at using the force, right?” Anakin blinked in surprise before pushing himself out from under his ship to look at her. His face had some smudges of oil and grime on his face.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be a good Jedi if I wasn’t.” Ahsoka nodded her head in understanding and visibly started to daydream again. Anakin stared at her for a little bit longer, a little bit curious about why she asked. He was just about to push himself back under the ship when she spoke up again.

“Does that mean, in theory, you can make me fly?”

“No,” Anakin replied curtly before pushing himself back under the starship, he already figured out what Ahsoka wanted to do and he already knew from past experience that it was a bad idea. (If anyone asks, Anakin did NOT bribe his master into making him fly. And he definitely didn’t get hurt when he fell.) Ahsoka groaned in defeat before trying to make her case.

“Come on master! We have nothing to do anyway!” Anakin held out his hand and asked for a tool, which Ahsoka reluctantly gave.

“No, you could get hurt and I don’t want to explain what happened to Kix if it does.”

The two of them shivered at the mention of the medic. Despite the fact that they were both his superior, they knew not to mess with him and his patients. The last time Kix found out that Anakin fought on a sprained ankle, he nearly strangled Anakin out of frustration and annoyance. Ahsoka fell silent as she realized he was right. But perked up when she remembered she had some blackmail material within her brain.

“If you don’t, I’ll tell master Obi-wan that you were playing strip poker with Rex, fives, echo, and Kix.” Anakin rolled out from under the ship with a glare.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Ahsoka smiled in victory before putting in her entire hand.

“I will, you know, I think Obi-wan would be happy to hear that you got drunk some time ago.” Anakin blushed at that. It wasn’t even his fault but he got pretty embarrassed when he woke up to find Ahsoka asleep in his arms. The only reason why he didn’t lose his mind was because they were both fully clothed.

“That wasn’t even my fault!” by this time, Anakin was sitting up on the roller, he knew where this thing was going.

“I know what I said.” They both had a staring match. Ahsoka had a smug smirk on her face will Anakin had a glare. A glare that was no longer effective after years of being with the temperamental Jedi. Anakin sighed in defeat. 

“Fine, fine,” he let his head hand in defeat, muttering under his breath. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this either.”

* * *

“And what did we learn young one?”

“It’s a bad idea to use the force to make you fly.” Anakin walked down the corridor to the medical room, Ahsoka was being carried by Anakin bridal style after he kinda dropped her. He didn’t mind helping her have some fun, but he lost his concentration when Fives popped up out of nowhere and scared him. Making Anakin lose his focus and drop Ahsoka. Thankfully she wasn’t too far from the ground but she ended up landing wrong on her ankle. The two of them walked down the hall, the other passerby taking glances at them as they practically reeked of attachment. 

“Also, you’re going to explain this to Kix.”

“What! It’s your fault I fell.”

“But it’s not my fault you weren’t able to land right.” Ahsoka groaned in frustration and crossed her arms sourly. THIS is not what she expected when she blackmailed her master into helping her get what she wants.

“Anakin.” Both of them stiffened up as they heard Obi-wan behind them. Anakin slowly turned around to look at him, Ahsoka shyly waving at him. 

“Hey, master,” Anakin said slowly, making Obi-wan remember the times he had caught Anakin in the act of something when he was younger. He looked at Obi-wan, his auburn eyebrow rising in suspension before smiling.

“Let me guess, you made your master levitate you with the force.” Both of them blushed red, Ahsoka because she knew they got caught, Anakin because he knew that Obi-wan was going to bring up Anakin’s experience. Obi-wan laughed at their faces before walking past them, motioning for Anakin to follow him.

“You know, this reminds me of something Anakin did when he was still a padawan.”

“Master!”


	6. Foreign Language

Ahsoka watched her master curse creatively in huttenese as he tried to get his life back together by picking up the mass stack of papers he dropped. Ahsoka wordlessly helped him pick up the papers, wondering what exactly Anakin was saying in huttenese. She handed the papers to him and he just sighed in relief.

“Thanks, snips, can you go and get Obi-wan, he’s probably in his quarters going over some reports.”

“Sure, the war room?”

“Yeah the war room, thanks.” Anakin turned on his heel and made his way to the war room, not even letting Ahsoka say goodbye to him. Most times, she would have yelled goodbye to his back but she had a feeling that he wouldn’t return it.

“Hey master, Anakin wants me to take you to the war room.” Obi-wan looked up from his holopad at Ahsoka who was standing at his door. 

“Oh yes, give me a second Ahsoka, I’ll be right there.” Ahsoka nodded in response and waited outside. She was still wondering what Anakin was saying when he was picking up the papers. Was he just thinking out loud or cursing the universe?

“Something wrong Ahsoka?” she looked up at Obi-wan before following him.

“I was just wondering what master says when he’s speaking in huttenese.” 

“Well, he taught me how to introduce myself in huttenese when he was a padawan, I believe it goes ‘Myo name sa Obi-wan um mee naga tah be in’ide of u.” Ahsoka tilted her head at the sound of the foreign language. Obi-wan was terrible with the pronunciation and it sounded nothing like the way Anakin speaks it.

“It sounds weird.” Obi-wan smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

“Yes, Anakin told me the same thing when I first tried to say it. I’m surprised I even remember it to be honest.” Ahsoka nodded her head in understanding before trying to repeat it, this time putting her own name into it.

“Myo name sa Ahsoka um mee naga tah be in’ide of u. what does it mean?” 

“My name is Ahsoka and I want to be your friend, why don’t you try telling Anakin that? Force knows he needs something to distract him for a little bit.” Ahsoka perked up at the suggestion. She had noticed how tense he was, maybe he would be a little bit happy if he sees that she made a small effort to speak his native language. She agreed and the two of them went over the words as they walked to the war room and Ahsoka felt confident when she walked into the war room.

“Master!’ Anakin turned around at her call.” Myo name sa Ahsoka um mee naga tah be in’ide of u!” the reaction was immediate. But instead of the smile she was expecting, she saw red creep up his neck and completely color his face and ears. And he was not happy.

“Ahsoka! Where did you learn that?!” Ahsoka put her hands up in defense at her flustered, embarrassed, but not mad, master before throwing Obi-wan under the bus.

“Master Obi-wan told me!” Anakin turned to Obi-wan, his face still a bright red.

“Obi-wan, what you were trying to say?” Obi-wan blinked in surprise and crossed his arms across his chest.

“I told her to say that her name and that she wants to be friends with you.” Anakin’s mouth dropped, his master was horribly wrong. His padawan just told him something that only a couple would say to each other on a ‘special’, private night.

“Myo name sa Anakin um mee naga tah be fr’ends gee u?? Obi-wan, what you said is nothing related to that. Just, just let me tell you what it means.” Anakin leaned over and whispered the true translation of what Ahsoka just told her master. Ahsoka just watched with a confused look on her face as she watched her master’s master face turn a bright bright red with his mouth dropping open.

“Oh.” Ahsoka was really curious about what she just told her master for them to react like this. Anakin turned to her, his face going back to normal.

“Next time you try to learn something in the Hutt language,” Anakin stared at his master as he finished his sentence, Obi-wan blushed as he remembered the translation. “Don’t ask Obi-wan.” Ahsoka nodded in understanding but still wanted to know what she said.

“Yes master, but what did I say?” The two Jedi knights exchanged glances before both simultaneously saying.

“No.”


	7. Bonding Time

“How did they even get it up there?”

“From what I heard, a rookie knocked down a toolbox and it somehow got up there.”

“That sounds like something that only happens in a holonet drama.” Anakin and Ahsoka were standing side by side as they stared up at a wrench that was stuck up on the ledge of the nearby wall. Anakin was helping Ahsoka with her fighter when they realized that the wrench they needed was gone. And since it was a wrench that was rarely used and usually wasn’t included in most tool kits, it was the only one in the area. It was out of the reach of both Jedi and they wouldn’t be able to get it unless they either used the force of got a ladder. Ahsoka was thinking that they would just use the force, but of course, Anakin decided that they had some time to spare and it had been a while since the two of them have had fun.

“Alright Snips, up we go.”

“Wait wh- “Ahsoka let out a small shriek of surprise as Anakin lifted her up onto his shoulder, making Anakin laugh at her reaction.

“Anakin! Put me down.” Despite the fact that she was an excellent padawan and was even better at performing stunts that needed incredible amounts of balance, she was holding onto Anakin’s head for dear life. Not caring that she was covering his eyes or that she was pulling his hair.

“Ow! Ahsoka calm down and just grab the wrench, I’m not going to drop you.” Ahsoka didn’t answer as she calmed herself, finally finding the time to get her bearings enough to let go of him.

“There you go, now hurry up and get the wrench so we can get back to work.” 

“Shut up.” Ahsoka lightly smacked Anakin on the head, much to his amusement before reaching up and grabbing the wrench they wanted so much. Ahsoka smiled as an idea popped into her head.

“Alright, jump down so I can show you what to use that for.” Anakin kneeled down for her to get down but instead felt her precious padawan stay put. Ahsoka crossed her arms and shook her head.

“Nope, I’m staying up here, it’s my first time doing this, and I want to enjoy this!” Anakin looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“First time annoying me and riding someone’s shoulders?” Ahsoka rolled her eyes before dramatically pointing at the doorway.

“Riding someone’s shoulders, now onward my noble steed!” Anakin snorted before standing up and walking towards the door.

“What makes you think I won’t just knock you off the first chance I get?” Ahsoka ducked under the doorway as Anakin walked through it. The two of them already getting smiles, smirks, and sniggers thrown their way by passing clones. They all knew that surrogate brother and sister were far more attached to each other than Jedi’s should be.

“Because I know that deep down inside, you’re a giant softy.” Anakin scoffed but knew that she was right. He had no intentions of letting his padawan down until she wanted to, what kind of person has never gotten this experience?

“Alright then, then you better brace yourself.” Ahsoka let out a squeal of excitement as Anakin started to run through the halls of the ship, using the force to sense anyone who was turning the corner. But with the amount of noise they were making, they didn’t need to watch out for anyone

“Whoo!” The pair were laughing loudly at this point as they made their way through the halls. Their days spent running and fighting on the battlefield coming in handy as Anakin’s stamina kept them going.

* * *

“Yes, that should be it, captain.” Rex and Obi-wan were walking down the halls of the cruiser discussing plans for the next mission.

“Of course, general, do you want me to tell General Skywalker?” Obi-wan nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes captain, where is Anakin anyway?”

“I’m not sure sir, I’ll as- “Rex was cut off as the sound of laughter started to get louder and louder. The two of them looked at each other with curious looks on their faces before peaking around the closest corner.

“Hi, Master Obi-wan!”

“Hey, Obi-wan! Oh, hey Rex!”

“Oh, hi Rex!!” the clone and Jedi just watched the pair of dorks run by them, Anakin going full speed with Ahsoka on his shoulder, encouraging them to go faster. Obi-wan stared at them as they got farther away, Rex looked to Obi-wan for the next step.

“Sir?” Obi-wan turned from the corner and started walking the way he came from, shaking his head.

“I’m not going to try and stop him.”


	8. It Was A Team Effort

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“This is the best idea I’ve had in a while, Rex.” Rex sighed in defeat as he kept a lookout for the master to this young padawan. The same padawan that thought it would be a great idea to prank her master by setting up some contraption that would make an air horn go off is someone applied pressure to it. And unfortunately for Anakin, she was setting it up so that the moment he sits or lays down on the couch, the air horn would go off and scare the living daylights out of him. Right now, Rex can only hope that the general would be in a good mood for the prank and wouldn’t punish the two of them excessively.

“Alright Obi-wan, I’m going to go and get something from my room, meet me in the bridge.” Rex stiffened up as he heard the faint voice of the Jedi a few corners away. His quiet and slow footsteps a little bit loud in the drowsy morning. Rex rapped on the door with his fist and before long, the padawan was outside of the room, walking alongside him as they turned the closest corner.

“Were you able to finish?” Ahsoka shook her head and the two of them held their breath as they heard Anakin walk into his room, the door sliding close behind him.

“No, I just need to put the air horn in place and then everything is ready, now we just need to wait for him to walk out.” Rex nodded his head in agreement, a part of him telling himself that he needs to respect the general, but the other side telling him that it would be kinda funny to either see or hear his reaction.

“Ahsoka, come up to the bridge.” The two of them looked down at the commlink that was on her wrist and cringed. Beyond the corner, they heard Anakin walk out of his room, before calling her again.

“Ahsoka?” she frantically covered her commlink so her master wouldn’t hear it before turning to look at Rex. Answering her master as she did so.

“I’m on my way master,” Ahsoka peaked around the corner before turning back to Rex. “Just put the air horn in place.” Ahsoka didn’t even let Rex agree with the plan, she just stayed there long enough to tell him what to do before running around the corner, making it seem like she had run into her master while on the way to the bridge. With his mouth hanging open, Rex just stared after the two of them, surprised that he had gotten roped even further into her plan without him even agreeing. 

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice after all.” Rex just shrugged his shoulders, accepting the plan, at last, besides, it’s not like he has followed weirder plans. At least he wasn’t force thrown off a cliff in the middle of a battle again. Rex walked into the room and saw the materials Ahsoka was using shoved under the couch. He pulled them out and looked at the setup. Happy to see that the only thing he had to do was to place the air horn as his commander said.

* * *

Anakin let out a small yawn as he walked to his room, happy to finally be able to take a small break before getting back to work. Besides him, Obi-wan held up an eyebrow at his former padawan yawn.

“Perhaps you should get some rest.” Anakin groaned loudly in agreement.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, I could really go for a drink right about now.” Oi-wan smiled at his words.

“Well, I can’t give you a drink but I can make you some tea?” Anakin hummed in agreement, it had been a while since the two of them had been able to relax together and although he wished it was a _real_ drink he had in his hand, he could settle for some tea.

“Alright, it’s been a while since I’ve had some tea anyway.” The two of them walked into the room, Obi-wan walking into the small kitchen to get some tea ready while Anakin walked into his room to take off his outer tunic to be more comfortable. When he walked out, the tea still wasn’t ready

“It’ll take a couple more minutes, go ahead and sit down for now.”

“Alright.” Anakin listened to his suggestion and as soon as he sat down on that sofa, he wishes he didn’t. Anakin literally flew off the sofa when the loud, blaring horn went off, scaring the life out of him and Obi-wan. Anakin let out a shriek (it was a _Very_ manly one thank you very much) and scrambled off the sofa, falling onto his butt in the process. Whereas in the kitchen, he heard his former master fumble something before dropping it onto the floor.

“Generals?! Is everything alright?” Anakin looked up from his position and saw that his clone captain was standing at the doorway, his padawan right behind him. Anakin saw the air horn and grabbed it with a little bit more force than necessary.

“Ah man, I missed it?!” Anakin recognized that disappointed tone, he had used it a lot when he was younger and his prank or experimental pod racer failed. Without a word, he chucked the container towards the pair. Being the observational person, he is, Rex ducked to avoid the can, but unfortunately for her, Ahsoka didn’t.

“Ow! Master!” she saw the annoyed look on his face, as well as her grand master's face, both of them, were not amused. At all. Whereas Rex just had an expressionless face (Although on the inside, he was laughing, it was honestly a miracle he was keeping a straight face.)

“Ok, I deserved that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this chapter for Oceanoasis, hope you enjoy Rex having his part in the antics! ^_^


	9. Punishment

“General Skywalker?”

“Yes, Captain Rex?” Anakin was sitting out in the hall, his back leaning against the door, further down the hall, you could see Obi-wan shaking his head at his former student’s actions.

“How long until you allow me to go back to work?” Anakin stayed silent for a little bit longer, scrolling over the reports on the holopad in front of him. He had decided to punish the pair by making Rex sit down in his quarters without a holopad, just to make the workaholic lose his mind for a little bit. Whereas Ahsoka was forced to be in a handstand until Rex was allowed out of his quarters. Which would be at the end of the reports Anakin was reading. So yeah, they were going to suffer for a little bit.

“I’ll let you out when I finish going over these reports, don’t worry, it’ll be a few hours so just relax for now.” Anakin heard a loud sigh on the other side of the door before he heard Rex agree with him. Anakin chuckled at his captain’s restlessness before looking up at Ahsoka. Who was doing her handstand, red-faced and with shaky arms, right in front of him.

“Master, I think I have learned my lesson.” Ahsoka started to sweat with the exertion and tried to stay on her hands. 

“You can come down when I let Rex out.” Anakin almost cackled at the groan he got in return before going back to his reports, occasionally stopping to stop Ahsoka when she started to use the force to lighten her burden a little bit. Clones walked up and down the halls, some of them giving a nod in acknowledgment, a snicker towards Ahsoka and their captain, others asking where their captain was and giving a snicker in return when Anakin explained the story to them.

“I think your padawan has learned her lesson Anakin, she’s looking a bit red.”

Anakin covered his yawn with his fist before looking up at his padawan. And red she was, he could have sworn that he could even see a light shade of red in her montrals.

“Alright, you can come down.” Ahsoka collapsed with a sigh onto her back. Feeling relief as she felt the blood flowing away from her face. “Now go and ask the admiral what needs to be clean on the ship.”

“What?!” Ahsoka sat straight up, turning to look at her master and his sly smirk. And she already knew by that smile that she was going to do it no matter what.

“Yes, master.” Ahsoka dragged herself to her feet and started to walk for the bridge.

“Have fun snips.” Anakin laughed as he got a groan in response as well as a lazy wave. He looked up at Obi-wan, who also looks amused at the entire situation.

“And what about your captain?”

“I’m still alive General Kenobi, just trying to keep my sanity.” Anakin gave a shoulder shrug and a smirk at his captain’s response to his master. Obi-wan just sighed before their attention was caught by a piece of paper the clone captain slide under the door. Setting the holopad to the side, Anakin picked it up and read it out loud.

“Day 45, MacGyvering my way through the ceiling seems like my best course of action at the moment.” Anakin finished with a chuckle

“At least he has a sense of humor.”

“Turn the paper over.” Anakin listened to Rex’s request and turned over the paper to read.

“Of course I have a sense of humor.” Anakin snorted at what the paper read and decided that he forced his friend to do nothing for far too long already. He pushed himself off the floor and opened the door, leaning against the doorway.

“Alright Rex, you’re free to go.” Rex looked up from his position before practically jumping to his feet and walking out the door, giving his generals his eternal gratitude before walking away from them.

“What about Ahsoka?” Anakin shrugged his shoulders at his master’s question.

“What about Ahsoka?”

Rumor has it that you can still hear the terrified scream of an adult male along with a furious scream of a younger female during certain times of the night.


	10. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, i REALLY didnt like the pervious chapter so i just scrapped most of the chapter and just started it over. Let me know if its better! ^_^

Obi-wan had his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for Anakin and his padawan to come back from the scouting mission. Making small talk with his own clone captain, Cody, as they waited. 

“Oh, he was not happy about that, not at a- “Obi-wan stopped as he felt a sense of foreboding wash over him, sending chills down his spine. He shook his shoulders like he was trying to shake out the feeling. After many years of being friends with Anakin, he already knew that something had happened and it was probably something he had to be worried about.

“Something wrong General?” Obi-wan pursed his lips before answering Cody. His hand stroking his beard as he thought.

“I have a bad feeling about the mission, something may have gone wrong.” Cody slightly tensed up at the Jedi’s words, if there is anything he has learned about Jedi, is that when they get a bad feeling about something, they are usually right.

“General Kenobi, we have a situation.” Obi-wan sighed when he heard the slightly concerned and confused voice of Anakin’s clone captain before responding to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Erm, well, it might be better if you see it for yourself, we’re down here in the hanger.” The two of them exchanged glances.

“I and Cody are on our way.”

* * *

He absentmindedly traced the paint on the white armor with his finger. It was such a vibrant color, much brighter than anything he had seen back home. It looked like an expensive color. It was so rich and deep compared to the shades of brown that surrounded his home. He flinched when the man who was carrying him chuckled, the deep chuckles vibrating into his chest.

 _“Having fun there?”_ he furrowed his eyebrows at the odd words. It sounded like the words his mom would say to him after they were sent to bed, but he had no idea what those words meant.

“What?” his attention was drawn to the girl who was walking next to them, his eyes immediately drifting over to the blue that was on her head. His hand reaching out for the color, it was a lighter color than the one of the armor, but it was still so pretty. he jumped when the smiling girl let him grab onto the headdress. Curiosity sparked in him as he realized that the headdress was smooth and warm like skin was, but at the same time, it was different from skin.

“ _I think you’re throwing him for a loop commander.”_ The girl looked up and gave him a kind smile just before pinching his cheeks. The young boy giggled and turned away from her, tucking his head into the crook of the man’s neck. 

“ _I still can’t believe this is sky guy, he’s so cute!”_ he felt the man come to a stop, and heard some more weird words, but he was too distracted by the people who were standing behind him. They all had the same white armor as the man who was carrying him, but they had different shapes of blue on them. He reached out for them, he wanted to trace the different shapes with his finger, just as he did to the man who was carrying him. A giddy smile appeared on his face when the man reached out and took his hand in his own. The difference between his small tanned hand and the black cloth-covered hand was fascinating. He relished in the warmth that the bigger hand held, his small fingers quickly warming up in his grasp. 

“ _Anakin,”_ he perked up at the mention of his name,” _is your name Anakin?”_ Anakin stared at the man who said his name. His name was the only thing he understood.

 _“_ How do you know my name?” he just watched as the man with the weird hair on his face sigh before turning back to the men with the blue paint, saying more weird words to them. Anakin looked around the room, shivering as he felt a draft blow onto him, he pulled on the clothes that were bundled around his waist, trying to cover himself up. It was so cold in there. 

“Anakin,” he perked up as he heard his name again, but thought it was weird the way it sounded robotic. “how old are you Anakin?” he looked over the man’s shoulder, smiling when he saw the small white and blue droid, beeping at the young boy. 

“What kind of droid are you?” although it was a little bit weird that Anakin could understand the droid, he didn’t question it. 

“how old are you?” he pouted at his question going unanswered, but quickly told the droid. 

“Five.” He listened as the droid repeated his answer but he got distracted again when he noticed the ships off to the side. 

* * *

“Artoo says that he’s five.” They all looked at Anakin, who was staring at the ships in the hanger. 

“I don’t know much about natural borns,” Cody stared at the general, who seemed to be tiny on Rex’s hip, “But he seems to be a little bit…small.” Obi-wan stroked his beard as he looked at his former padawan, Anakin was very small for a five-year-old, he looked like he was three or four. The loose robes that were bundled on his waist certainly didn’t help, it only made him look even smaller.

“He is small for a boy his age,” the clones frowned at that while Ahsoka came up from behind Rex and caught Anakin’s attention again.

“It's hard to believe he’s going to grow up to be a giant one day,” Ahsoka, for lack of better words, booped Anakin on the nose, making the young boy smile bashfully before hiding his face into Rex’s shoulder,” He’s so quiet too.”

Obi-wan sighed heavily at the sight of his padawan. How was he going to explain this? It's not like he could just go to the council and say “hey, this is a thing” without giving some sort of explanation, which he definitely didn’t have. 

“Alright,” Obi-wan took Anakin from the clone, balancing him on his hip,” I’ll report to the Jedi council about this…situation,” he rose an eyebrow at the young boy as he started to poke Obi-wans beard but ignored the pokes. he dismissed the clones, assigning Cody with the task of finding Anakin some better fitting clothes, assigning Rex and Ashoka to type up the mission report since Anakin was a little bit more than indisposed to do it himself. 

Obi-wan pressed on the button with a sigh, Anakin holding onto his hand as he stood next to Obi-wan, curious about their surroundings on the bridge. Obi-wans hand was the only thing stopping him from wandering off and causing trouble. 

“Obi-wan,” Windu’s stern face appeared on the hologram, his eyes immediately drifting down to the child next to him,” who is the youngling?” wow straight to the point.

“There was an incident on Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s mission,” he paused as he picked up the child,” Meet our new Anakin.” Windu’s eyes settled on Anakin, who met his stare with an innocent look. 

“If this is another of your padawan's prank, I do not appreciate wasting my time. “

“As much as I would love to say it’s a prank, it’s not, I can sense through the force that this _is_ Anakin.” Obi-wan ignored the way Anakin yawned and laid his head against his shoulder, trying to pay attention to the fellow Jedi master instead of fawning over his padawan. Their standoff was interpreted by someone else joining their small meeting. Obi-wan did not miss the way Anakin snapped to attention as soon as the call connected. 

“Ah, Chancellor Palpatine ho- “Windu was cut off by the cry of utter fear, the completely silent child quickly breaking down into sobs at the sight of the chancellor. Tears rolling down his face, turning his slightly tanned face a bright red as he smacked his hands against Obi-wans arms, trying to get out of the man’s arms to get away. Obi-wan was baffled that the sudden change of behavior and attempted to comfort the young boy. 

“Anakin?” he tried to ignore the overwhelming fear that he could sense over their bond, hugging the boy to his chest and holding the back of his head. Anakin struggling the entire time, desperate to leave the room

“Wh- “Obi-wan nearly doubled over at the overwhelming sense of nausea, struggling to keep himself from gagging. Anakin shrieked before gagging, the lights flickering as he leaned over Obi-wans arms and threw up the contents of his stomach

“Excuse me!” Obi-wan quickly hung up the call in favor of caring for Anakin. But as soon as Obi-wan hung up the call, the reaction was immediate. Anakin’s sobs quieted down to hiccups, the nauseous feeling that was flowing through their bond was gone, as was the fear. He stopped struggling and let Obi-wan hold him to his chest, quickly tucking his head in the crook of the older man’s neck. 

Obi-wan looked at the empty holopad. Everything was fine when it was just Windu, Anakin even started to fall asleep, but as soon as chancellor Palpatine joined the call, that was when Anakin started to freak out. Obi-wan furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. Anakin was close friends with the chancellor as an adult, but the reaction he had made no sense. 

Why did Anakin react like that?


	11. He's A Slippery One

“Obi-wan!” he woke up startled as Ahsoka yelled at him, quickly sitting up in his bed and stumbling to his feet.

“What-what’s wrong!?” Ahsoka had a panicked look on her face and frantically pointed to Obi-wans bed. The space where the young child should have been, especially since Obi-wan had fallen asleep with Anakin in his arms, was empty, the child nowhere to be seen. 

“Where’s Anakin!?” Ahsoka just stared as her grandmaster ran out of the room, not even taking the time to change his clothes, and quickly heard the sound of the door opening up to the rest of the ship.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that her masters led entire battalions of men. 

* * *

“hey,” Rex groaned before pulling the blanket over his head. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that it was far too early for him to wake up. The lights were always automatically turned on when it was time for them to wake up, and the lights were not on at all. “you better wake up Rex, General Kenobi is starting to lose his mind.”

What?

“what does that have to do with me?” 

“Well…” Echo’s voice dragged off as Rex shifted in his bed, curling around the second person in his bed. Wait what?

His eyes blinked open and he sat up straight in his bed, pushing back the blankets. 

“Oh…that’s what you mean.” They both watched as Anakin slowly woke up, taking his time to wake as he sat up. Rubbing his eye tiredly as he looked up at the adults, his short brown hair was messed up and was sticking up in places. The sleep tunic that Cody had found was slightly too big for the boy, making it hang loose over one of his shoulders. 

“How did he even find you?” Rex tiredly rubbed his face with his hand, not even surprised. 

“It's probably a Jedi thing.”

“He’s five Rex, it can’t be a Jedi thing.” Rex sent a glare to his brother before tiredly climbing out of bed. Groaning at the way his joints popped as he stood up. He turned to the young boy, taking the boy into his arms. 

“Alright,” Anakin settled his head onto the clone’s chest, quickly falling back asleep,” let's get you back to Obi-wan.” Echo yawned as he waved the two of them goodbye as he settled back into his bunk. Rex quietly walked through the hallways, his shoes clicking quietly against the floor.

“How did you get all the way over here in the first place?” Rex glanced down at the sleeping child, wondering how he managed to get to the clone’s barracks. They were at least a ten-minute walk away from the Jedi’s, it would have taken a small five-year-old even longer to make the trek in between rooms. It was even more of a miracle that he was able to find Rex’s bed in the dark among identical clones

It really must be a Jedi thing. 

Rex perked up as he heard frantic footsteps around the corner and slowed down. He came to a stop once he saw the frantic Jedi master run from behind the corner. 

“Rex!” it was obvious that the Jedi had just rolled out of bed before trying to find the youngling, barely taking the time to put on his shoes and his brown cloak before running out the door. Obi-wans eyes immediately focused in on the child Rex was holding. 

“Oh, thank the force!” Obi-wan deflated as he got closer to the pair, reaching out for the young boy. Rex chuckled while handing over his general to Obi-wan, feeling a sense of fondness as he watched Obi-wan gather the boy into his arms, Anakin staying asleep the entire time. 

“Woke up to him in my bed, not really sure how he got there though.” Obi-wan sighed at the news. 

“Even as a child, he still causes trouble.” Rex snorted at that before yawning widely.

“We better go back to bed, thank you, Rex, you better get back to bed as well.” Rex hummed in agreement, not bothering to be formal since Obi-wan himself didn’t use it. Not to mention, it was way too late for this. 

“Goodnight general.”

* * *

He stared intently at the rod the bearded man had on his hip, something about it was attracted him and he needed to have it in his hand. He slowly focused on the rod, willing it to come to him like he used to do back home when he was alone. He smiled as the rod slowly started to lift off of the beard man’s hip, grateful that the older man was busy going over some documents with blue man's brother (they were too identical to _not_ be brothers but he could still tell the difference between all of them) 

He almost made a sound of joy when he finally had the rod in his hand, but previous experiences of pickpocketing had taught him to hold himself back until he left. So, he did just that, he quietly left the room, timing his departure so he would be leaving the room when another one of the blue man's brothers came in. he let his tiny feet take him to the place where all the ships were. No one noticed him come in, just like his mother had taught him, and no one noticed him when he started climbing up one of the ladders to get to the rafters above. And as soon as he had his behind planted on the grate of the walkway, he finally took his treasure out of his large tunic.

The rod was heavy in his small hands and it looked like it was meant for someone with much bigger hands. He turned it around and around in his hands, looking at almost every aspect of the rod. He noticed the button that it had, but something told him that he shouldn’t press it, so he left it alone. Instead, he started to take apart the rod, quickly finding the right seams to twist and pull at to take it apart. He smiled when he had the blue crystal in his hand. He held it up the light, marveling in the beautiful color. But as he stared at it longer, the more he realized that something was off about the color. It was the color that he loved so much but something told him that it would look better if it was a little bit…different. He frowned at the thought, he wanted to change the color of the crystal in some way to make it look better, but even if he could, he wasn’t sure how. 

“ _Men!”_ the voice of blue man caught his attention, making him peak over the ledge of the walkway to look down at the shop floor _, “General Skywalker wandered off again, please keep a lookout for him.”_ He watched as the other brothers of the blue man made a weird motion with their hands before getting back to work. Shrugging off the incident, Anakin sat back up, lifting the crystal to look at the color again. 

He smiled when he noticed that the color was better than he remembered. The crystal looking exactly like he wanted it to. In his opinion, it looked much better like that

* * *

“Geez,” Ahsoka lugged herself onto the walkway, her eyes focused on the child right in front of her, “I can’t believe you managed to get all the way up here,” Ahsoka smiled gently at the way her master was too distracted to notice her.

“What do yo- is that what I think it is?” Anakin stopped staring at the Khyber crystal and turned to look at her with an innocent look. If it wasn’t for the deconstructed lightsaber that was right in front of him, the scene would have been adorable. 

“Obi-wan,” Ahsoka called into her comm while kneeling next to Anakin, trying to figure out who’s lightsaber he had deconstructed,” do you still have Anakin’s lightsaber?” there was a pause between the time Obi-wan connected the call and his answer.

“I have seemed to misplace it; did you find Anakin?” she sighed while picking up one of the pieces.

“Yeah, he was up in the rafters here in the hanger,” she could feel his disbelief,” turns out he was up here taking apart his lightsaber.”

“He was doing _what?!”_

“Taking apart his lightsaber, I think I’m starting to question your capabilities after you managed to lose a five-year-old twice in one day along with a deadly weapon. “she smiled at Anakin after he started staring at her with a curious tilt to her head, and much to her joy, Anakin gave her a toothy grin in return. 

“Please do not mention any of this to your master when this is all over.” His voice was tired and defeated. 

“Only if you stop letting a five-year-old get the slip on you.” The sigh she heard made her smile widen.

“Oh, please do be quiet. “


	12. Return

“So, master…”

“Yes, Ahsoka?”

“…when is Master Skywalker going to go back to normal? It’s already been a week.”

The two of them sighed as they stared at Anakin, who was playing a small game of what looks like tag with the new clones that had just arrived. Many of them taking a liking to the young boy. They sat on the sidelines as Anakin pounced on one of the newbies, making them scream out in “fear” as the boy laughed at their reaction, a giddy smile on his face the entire time. It had already been a week since Ahsoka had left with her master and had returned with a child. And after Obi-wan had lost him twice, along with a deadly weapon, everyone had learned to keep an eye on the child. Now Anakin only manages to sneak away for about ten minutes before a clone (it was usually Rex) came back with the child in hand. Almost everyone on the ship had become fond of the young child, his presence and childish joy lightening the mood on the ship. After all, it was hard to be stuck in your thoughts when there was a mischievous child running all over the place. But it doesn’t mean they forgot about their troubles. 

“If I knew the answer little one, I would tell you.” Obi-wan was exhausted, taking care of a child was a lot more trouble than he remembered. Then again, he had met Anakin when he was nine, not when he was a curious five-year-old who loved to wander off. Obi-wan focused on his work again, while Ahsoka kept on staring at the child. Something had changed in the child, but she couldn’t tell what. 

“Hey master,” Ahsoka tapped on the table as she stared at her former master,” Isn’t Anakin…bigger…I don’t remember his clothes fitting him like that yesterday.”

Obi-wan glanced up at Anakin, quickly looking back down to his work before doing a double-take, realizing that Ahsoka was right. 

Anakin had been using some shrunken blacks that the clones usually use, and before, the shrunken blacks slumped off of one of his shoulders, the sleeves stopping mid-forearm while the hem of the blacks stopped at the middle of his calf. Now, the shirt fits him much better. The collar no longer hung off his shoulder, the sleeves stopped at his elbow and the hem of the blacks stopped just above his knee. 

“…you’re right, he’s bigger…Anakin!” Anakin perked up at the sound of his name and gleefully waved at the man. With the motion of his hand, Anakin quickly walked over to the two of them. Once he got closer, they also realized that his hair was longer and his face had a little bit less baby fat. 

“How old are you Anakin?” 

“Old?” their eyebrows rose and they exchanged glances as they realized that he was able to understand the standard basic. They watched as Anakin slowly counted on his fingers.

“Seven!” the child proudly held up his hands for the others to see, a toothy smile to go along with it. Obi-wan smiled and ruffled Anakin’s hair before letting him leave. The young boy happily joined the clones again, quickly falling back into their small game. 

“Just last week, he told us he was five…maybe he’ll age two years for every week?” 

“Assuming your theory is right,” Obi-wan started off slowly,” Anakin just turned 22 a few months ago, that means it’s going to take almost two months for Anakin to return to normal.” Ahsoka groaned loudly at the thought. 

“here’s hoping that I’m wrong and he’s normal by the time we wake up.

* * *

It was certainly a surprise when he had woken up in his own bed completely naked, surrounded by what looked like shreds of the clone’s blacks. Especially since the last thing he remembers would be him covering his eyes when that light practically made him go blind. Although he was very, very confused about how exactly he got back to his quarters on the ship, he quickly got dressed. He pursed his lips when he saw the box of carefully placed lightsaber parts on his desk. Recognizing the parts to be the ones that make up his own lightsaber. As he got closer to his desk, the Khyber crystal caught his eye, making him pick it up and hold it up to the light. 

He lifted his eyebrows at the color. He didn’t remember his crystal being this color, but he did like the change. Something about it seemed a little bit more personal than the previous color. He couldn’t really put it into words, but whatever had changed the color, it was for the better. Something about the color just spoke to him more. 

Lifting his hands, he used the force to put his lightsaber back together. A sense of accomplishment flowing through the force once his completed lightsaber was in his hands. A sense of déjà vu flowed through him, barely remembering the time he held a lightsaber with his tiny hands. Except this time, the lightsaber fit perfectly into his hands. 

A gentle, violet-blueish light filled the room as he pressed down on the button. The color constantly changing where it was violet one second, and then a dark, rich blue the next second. He felt oddly at peace with his lightsaber being ignited like that. Most of the time, it would make him anxious about the potential danger it held, but now, he felt completely relaxed. 

“” Anakin!”” he jumped as his door was practically kicked down by his master and padawan. Both of them lit up at the sight of the general, and it didn’t take long before Ahsoka had her arms wrapped around his waist. Obi-wan strode forward with a smile on his face, being as graceful as he could be in his sleeping tunic and his messed-up hair. 

“It's good to see you again. “Anakin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ahsoka. 

“I’m not sure where I went, but,” he took the time to mess up Ahsoka’s headdress, making her scowl, the face she had made Anakin laugh, a goofy smile appearing on his face. 

“It's good to be back. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt sure on how to end this mini arc, and i was running out of ideas on how to gradually age anakin until he was back to being 22 again. i did this on a whim and im actually quite happy with the result


	13. Differences

She grunted as she lifted the pack further up onto her shoulders, the weight of the food she had in there making it heavy. Of course, she had to be the one to look for some food after landing on this force forsaken jungle planet. Ahsoka cringed as she passed by a tree with round orange fruits. She forgot the name of the fruit, but she knew it was poisonous, she still remembers getting it smacked out of her hand when she tried eating it as a child. 

She sighed in relief as soon as she saw the edge of their camp and picked up her pace. Eagar to get the weight of the fruit off of her shoulders. 

“Commander!” Ahsoka gratefully handed over the second pack to Rex, sighing when the weight was taken off of her shoulders. 

“Thanks, Rex, anything happen while I was gone?” the clone captain shook his head while starting to take out the fruit she had gathered, recognizing them all as foods that were safe to eat.

“Nope, General Skywalker just went on a walk to make sure that everything is going well. He should be back soon”

“Got it, I didn’t grab any food humans can’t eat right?” Rex scanned the fruits they had laid out one more time, picking out some small nuts Ahsoka had picked. 

“These should be fine for the clones, but the General might be allergic to it.” She scrunched up her nose at the term.

“Allergic?”

“Yeah,” Rex cracked open the shell and showed the small nut to Ahsoka,” Some natural borns can have a bad reaction to a certain food, something having to do with their immune system.”

“Oh,” she thought it was very weird that humans could be allergic to certain foods, especially since the Togruta didn’t have allergies,” the more you learn.” Rex shrugged his shoulders before throwing the nuts into his mouth. Happily munching on the small nuts. 

“Oh, hey Ahsoka.” Anakin walked up to them, his outer tunic tucked under his arm as he munched on some orange fruit. He leaned over Ahsoka’s shoulder, looking at her bounty after being away for an hour or two, a smile appearing on his face at the sight. 

“Good job snips, that should be enough fruit to give the boys a treat today.” The praise made her beam with pride, after going on missions with the clones, she had long realized that fresh foods were rare and it was nearly impossible to get a piece of fruit on a mission. 

“Thanks, master,” she lifted her head to look at her master and was horrified when she saw him take a huge bite out of the orange fruit she saw earlier. Rex looked equally horrified when he realized that his general was one of those heathens who ate the peel of the fruit. 

“Master!!” she smacked the fruit of his hand, making him frown and look down at his fallen snack.

“Now that was just plain rude snips-I-What are you doing!?” Anakin let out a small yelp and felt the blood rush to his face as Ahsoka used her otherworldly strength to wrap her hands around Anakin from the back and pick him up. Attempting to use the maneuver she had learned from day two of taking the “how to care for your human master” lesson she took from Kix. Which wouldn’t be a problem, if she had wrapped her hands around his diaphragm like she was supposed to instead of his lower abdomen. 

“You need to spit it out master!” she squeezed his stomach, trying to make him expel it from his body, “It's poisonous!” 

“What?!” the air escaped his lungs when Ahsoka squeezed his stomach painfully hard, he coughed hard at the way she was doing it. He knew that she was trying to do the Heimlich maneuver, but she was doing it wrong. 

“Stop, snips.” Anakin wheezed his words out, slumping over in Ahsoka’s arms as the lack of air started to get to him.

“Wait wait, Commander!” Rex put his hand on her shoulder, making her stop her attempt of trying to get Anakin to throw up, “It's ok! That fruit isn’t poisonous to humans!” Ahsoka slumped over, setting Anakin back down onto the ground in the process. Anakin coughed as he took large breathes of air, trying to get all of the air back into his body. 

“They’re not?” relief flooded her body as she let Anakin slip out of her arms. Anakin glared at his padawan as he straightened back up. 

“No Ahsoka, they’re not poisonous, it's actually one of my favorite fruits.”

“…oh…” Ahsoka ducked her head before looking back up at her master bashfully,” oops?” Anakin rolled his eyes before picking up his fallen snack and mournfully throwing it into the trash.

“Also,” he set his hands onto his hips, staring down at his padawan with a deadpan look on his face,” you might want to ask Kix how to do the Heimlich maneuver again, the only thing you were doing was not letting me _breathe_.” She blushed further. 

“…Sorry master….” Anakin’s lips quirked up at the last second. Touched at the thought that his padawan cared so much about him. Granted, he probably would have done the same thing if it was obi-wan or Ahsoka, but it still touched his heart. 

“It's ok snips, you didn’t know,” he set his hand on top of her head, playfully messing up her headdress, making her scowl and swat away his hands. He let out a laugh at her reaction. 

“Now if you excuse me,” he picked up the tunic that he had dropped, shaking it free of dust,” I’m going to get another orange, you want one Rex?”

“No, I’m fine General, but I do know some men who have missed eating them.”

“Got it,” he picked up the empty pack before turning on his heel back into the forest,” I’ll be right back, try not to suffocate anyone else while I’m gone snips.” There was a smirk on his face as he said that. While Ahsoka felt more blood rush to her face, making Rex chuckle at her reaction.

“Master!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about anakin eating the peel of the orange, according to my mom, my grandma (who i never met, she died before my oldest sibling was born) was dirt poor growing up. and she lived in an old ranch in mexico, around the area of Durango and Zacatecas and apparently, they used to eat the peel of their oranges and grapefruits, since they didnt want to waste anything.
> 
> so i figured, if some poor little mexican (shes my grandmother yall, im just as mexican as her, before someone loses their mind for me being "racist") would eat the peel of the orange, i figured that a former slave would too, espeically if those fruits were kinda hard to get. 
> 
> and yeah thats my reasoning for anakin eating the peel. have a nice night yall ^_^


	14. Small Malfunction

She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her master to get to the bridge. The newest additions to their squad were supposed to show up within the next ten minutes and her master was still nowhere to be seen. She sighed heavily as she lifted up her wrist to talk to her captain. Most of the time, if both of them were missing, they were usually together doing something.

“Captain Rex, do you happen to know where Master Skywalker is?” she continued to tap her foot as she looked around the bridge, looking at the clones as they continued with their day. 

“Commander,” she looked down at her communicator curiously when she heard the sound of metal hitting something along with curses,” I’m with General Skywalker now, he’s having some problems- “

“STOP*Clang* KRIFFING*clang* LOCKING UP!!”

“With his right arm, to say the least…” Ahsoka heard a very long line of both basic and huttenese curses along with more sounds of what sounds like a fist hitting metal. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the news, of course, he had problems with that arm of a day after he had messed with it. 

“Alright, do me a favor and tell Anakin that I’m going down there with the new arrivals in about ten minutes. "

“Yes Sir- “STUPID- “” We’re down in the hanger.” THING!!- “she said as she cut off the communicator. Her master did not sound like he was in the greatest of moods to deal with newbies at the moment. But her master always made it a point to greet the newest additions himself. 

“Commander,” the voice brought her out of her own thoughts and made her turn around. She was greeted with the sight of Kix along with three new clones. “this is the newest addition of our brigade, troops, introduce yourself. “Ahsoka listed as they all introduced themselves using the codes they were assigned at the training facility. 

“Boys, I am Commander Tano, you three got any names I can call you by?”

“No sir.” Ahsoka pursed her lips, she certainly didn’t want them to call them by their codes.

“That’s fine, you’ll get yours eventually, but for now, follow me, boys, I’ll introduce you to General Skywalker.” With the motion of her hand, she started to lead them through the halls, making their way to the hanger. 

“Before we go in, “she stopped the three of them, the three of them exchanging nervous looks,” Master Skywalker isn’t in the best moods right now, but I promise, he’s a good person.” She only let them take in that information for a second before entering the door to the hanger, making her way to her master with the three newbies right to her master. And as she slowly got closer, the more she got confused by what she was seeing. 

“Ow _OW_! Rex, just undo the buckles, I need to take it off. There’s something wrong with this stupid thing.” 

“Yes sir.”

“Master?” the four of them stood awkwardly as the clone captain and general sat on the floor, Anakin’s right arm in Rex’s grasp. Anakin was holding onto something on his right arm, while Rex was the one undoing the buckles on the glove and prosthetic. There was a loud zapping noise along with another grunt of pain. 

“ _Rex,”_ the clone captain ducked his head bashfully, muttering low enough where Anakin was the only human that heard it. 

“Sorry, Anakin.”

“Master!” Anakin finally looked up at her, a slightly embarrassed smile appearing on his face at the sight of his padawan and men.

“Oh, hey snips…are these the new men?”

“Yes Master, I told Rex to remind you.” Anakin’s eyes drifted over to Rex, who nodded in agreement, confirming that he had told the general about the incoming newbies. Ahsoka almost snorted when she saw her master's face turn a very light red.

“Ah-” Anakin’s arm jerked as he got a shock from his prosthetic, making a grimace appear on his face, “give me a second men,” he turned back to Rex and started to do whatever he was doing before they came. Ahsoka turned to the men and shrugged her shoulders at them and got an equally confused look in return.

“Final-wait no!” Ahsoka grunted as something hit her in the chest, her hands instinctively catching it.

“ack- “Ahsoka let out a scream as she practically threw the arm away from her, much to the horror of her master. 

“Ahsoka be careful! -oof” Anakin held his nose after his own prosthetic had hit his nose. Ahsoka loudly snorted at the sight of her master laying down spread angel on the floor, holding onto his prosthetic and nose with one hand while tucking his stump into his tunic. 

“Ha-ha snips, very funny.” Anakin’s eyes drifted over to his troops, the four clones looking like they were a few seconds away from cracking up,” Go ahead and laugh boys.” And just like that, Ahsoka burst into laughter, Rex right behind her while the three newbies restrained themselves to only chuckle while hiding their smiles behind their hands. At the sight of the five of them laughing, it didn’t take long for Anakin to start laughing himself. 

“Alright alright,” he lugged himself to his feet, tucking his prosthetic under his arm and keeping his stump hidden away in his tunic,” well its an honor to meet you boys,” he awkwardly moved his mechanical arm to his other arm before holding out his hand to shake the hands of the new men,” I’m looking forward to fighting with you in the battlefield.” The clones returned his handshake, smiles on their identical faces. 

“It's an honor to work with you General Skywalker.” Anakin gave them his trademark smile and waved off their pleasantries. 

“Please men, the honor is all mine, I’ll do my best to bring you guys home after each battle.” Those words alone made a smile appear on their faces. 

“now,” Anakin lowered his voice as he leaned closer, “Do me a favor and don’t talk about this to your brothers,” a slight blush appeared on the general’s face, which only helped the clones realize that the poster boy of the republic was just as normal as the rest of them.

“The last thing I want going around is a story about this.” A wicked smile appeared on one of the clone’s face. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that sir, these men like to like to talk.” Anakin glanced at his clone captain, who shrugged his shoulders in a way that confirmed his brothers’ words. 

“Well as long as it’s nothing about me.” Rex finally spoke up. 

“No promises sir. “


	15. Comfort

“Master!” Ahsoka woke up with a start, her hand outstretched right in front of her, reaching for something that didn’t exist. Her chest heaved up and down as she realized that whatever she was dreaming, wasn’t real and that she was sitting in the comforts of her room. She was staring at the wall opposite her bed, staring at the blank wall as she slowly calmed down, slowly feeling the gentle presence of her sleeping master as she woke up further. She rubbed her face roughly with both hands, wiping off the sweat that had collected on her forehead. Taking deep breathes that puffed up her cheeks when she let them out, trying to calm herself further. 

“Ok, ok” she balled up her fists and pressed them against her eyes, trying to calm herself from the nightmare she had. She couldn’t even remember what the dream was, only that her master was in it and it terrified her, “It was just a dream…just a dream.” She perked up when she felt a familiar presence brush against her force bond.

Drowsy, caring emotions were push through her training bond, tiredly asking “are you ok?”. The feeling of her master’s presence groggily poking at her bond woke her up further. Not wanting to wake up her master completely -force knows how long it’s been since he has gotten a night’s sleep- she carefully put up her shields, sending the message that she was just fine and that he could go back to sleep. 

The way her master quieted down told her that he had fallen back asleep and made her realize that she should do the same. Turning around, she readjusted her pillows, moving them around until she fell back onto them on her stomach. Letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the muscles in her back relax and stretched just a little bit further until she heard that relieving pop of her lower back. She took one more deep breath and nuzzled further into her pillows, content, and ready to go back to sleep. she was almost asleep when she heard the door open and the soft padding of bare feet enter her room.

“hey,” she absentmindedly recognized the voice, “scoot.” The voice was deeper than her own and was groggy with sleep, but she knew who it was, despite the fact she wasn’t completely awake, after all, she could recognize that force signature with no problem at all. 

When she felt a back of a hand press against her ribs, she wiggled to the side, feeling the indention of another body kneeling down next to her. The sensation of a third pillow could be felt on her arm, along with the added warmth of a new body that was noticeably much longer and bigger than the small padawan. 

“’m fine master.” Her words were muffled with the pillow, but her master heard her loud and clear, grunting his response as he pulled the blankets over the two of them. 

“shh, I’m already here,” he quietly shushed her before getting comfortable, quickly curling his arm under his head, placing his left hand to rest on Ahsoka’s left shoulder blade. Ahsoka yawned into her pillow before turned her head to the side to rest on her cheek. 

Staying in that position for a little bit longer before getting closer to her master, getting comfortable with the added warmth that he brought.

“night skyguy.” There was a long pause before her master answered her. His voice just as sleep ridden as hers. 

“night snips.” She smiled as she nuzzled further into her pillows, the large, heavy hand resting on her back and the slow, heavy breathes of her master giving her an added sense of comfort. The fact that her master had still come to spend the night with her just because she had a nightmare, truly made her feel loved.

* * *

“General? Commander? are you sure we should be in here?” Echo looked over his shoulder to look at Kix, who was standing right behind them. It had already been a few hours since the entire ship had woken up, and it has been a few hours of the troops trying to find their Jedi pair to no avail. Which is why the clones are standing right outside the Jedi’s quarters at the moment, searching the last place they could be. 

“Listen Echo,” Kix pushed past him and walked into the Jedi’s quarters,” the last time General Skywalker or Commander Tano didn’t wake up on time, it was because they ignored their injuries, didn’t get them treated, and ended up passing out in their quarters,” Kix stood in the middle of the small living quarters, his eyes focused on the only door that was closed. “As the head medic, this is just a checkup, and you just tagged along to help out nothing more. “with that being said, Kix stood at the closed door, gently knocking on it while asking for their superiors.

“General? Commander?” they exchanged looks at the lack of an answer and slowly opened the door. The two of them looking over the edge of the door much like cartoon characters would. And once they saw what was in the room, they both silently agreed to close the door and to inform everyone to stay away from the Jedi’s quarters for the next few hours. 

And if they saw the youngest member of their team, curled up against the chest of general while said general had a loose hand around her waist. The blankets bundled at their waist as they both drooled onto their respective pillows, the older man having a nasty case of bedhead while he gently snored.

Well, it was none of their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im happy that yall like these oneshots of mine, warms my little ol heart. 
> 
> If you guys are interested, i do have other oneshots here on Ao3 if you want to read them. Im actually taking a break from writing my spider-man oneshots at the moment, but its plenty long for you guys to read. 
> 
> anyways, you guys have a nice day ^_^


	16. Mission

It was the bass of someone’s voice who woke her up and it was the pain of her shoulders that made her wake up a little bit more. She groaned quietly as the pain of her head registered, distantly whining at the throbbing headache and the stabbing pain she felt when she tried to open her eyes. The world came into blurred bursts, the light behind far too bright for her to keep her eyes open longer than a few seconds.

“ _master?”_ she cringed as her own voice echoed around her head, the force responding way too strong for her. 

_“It’s ok Ahsoka, I’ll get us out of here.”_ Most of the time, the presence of her master would have made her relax, but she could tell that something about her master was extremely strained and fatigued.

“ _go back to sleep Ahsoka.”_ She clumsily tried to bat away the sleep suggestion that her master sent over their bond but with the echoing around her head and the pain in her body didn’t let her. 

“… _master…”_

* * *

“Anakin! Stop it Anakin! You won’t last if you keep on doing this!” Anakin stumbled to his torn and battered feet, trying his best to ignore all of the cuts that were covering his feet as he stood outside the door. Trying to ignore the desperation that was in his master’s voice. 

“I have to Obi-wan,” he leaned his head against the cool metal and tried to hold himself up. The wounds on his back aching terribly, the collar on his neck chafing against his skin, “your leg is broken and Ahsoka is too young for this, I can’t take her with me.” Anakin slowly pulled the door open, picking up the threadbare bag that carried everything he needed for the day. 

“I’ll be right back,” the weak smile he gave them didn’t reach his eyes. It was difficult to give his master and padawan a genuine smile when one of them was unconscious due to her head trauma and the other one was downed until his leg managed to heal. It had been a week since a simple mission had gone wrong and it had been about three days since Anakin broke the two of them out before posing as a slave to sneak around to get food and medicine. 

“I’ll try my best to bring back some food and medicine. Ill contact the republic if I can.”

“Anakin,” he stopped at the painfully tired voice of his master and peaked back into the room. Ahsoka was unconscious across Obi-wans lap, dark rings under his master’s eyes, his skin the color of paper. He leaned tiredly against the dirt wall, his hair lacking the neatness it would usually have. 

“Please do come back.” As much as Anakin would have loved to flash his confident smile, to roll his eyes playfully at the words. He didn’t have the energy for it, he just didn’t have the energy to fake having confidence because he was just _so_ tired and the situation they were in was just plain bad. 

“I promise Obi-wan, I’ll come back and get us out of here.” And with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, he closed the door.

* * *

He was almost asleep when his padawan finally returned, looking even worse.

“…Master…” his padawans voice was a rasp as he entered the room, closing the door behind him with shaking hands. He sat up to the best of his ability. 

“Anakin, what’s wrong?” his padawan shook his head, his limp, greasy hair falling into his face as he shuffled forward, dragging the threadbare bag behind him.

“I got-I got ttthrough to the re-republic.”

“Anakin?” his padawan was slurring his words, his motions becoming more and more sluggish as he got closer. Obi-wan moved Ahsoka out of his lap, reaching out his hands for his padawan. 

“t-they’e on thei’ way…’m tired.” His heart lept into his throat when Anakin’s knees buckled, making him fall into a heap that would have been painful had Obi-wan failed to catch him with the force. He pulled over his padawan with the force, settling him right next to him with his stomach on the ground. 

“Oh, Anakin,” the sight of blood soaking through the back of his shirt made his heartache. He pulled over the bag his student had brought in, opening it up to find a few pieces of fruit along with some simple bandages and ointments. He wasn’t sure what Anakin had gone through to get that meager supplies, but he was sure that it wasn’t anything pleasant. 

“General Skywalker?” Obi-wan perked up at the voice, quickly digging through the rest of the bag to find the communicator. He nearly let out tears of joy when he found it hidden in the lining of the bag. 

“Hello? Captain Rex?”

“General Kenobi? Where are you? We are a few minutes out from your location.” Obi-wan let out a giant sigh of relief at the news, his shoulders deflating as the stress he didn’t even know he had left. 

“I’m not sure,” his voice was rough after overusing when they first got caught,” Anakin is the one who knows where we are and he’s a little bit…indisposed at the moment. “

“I understand, how is youngling and General?” Obi-wan sighed before carefully setting his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, sending waves of the force to try and get a reading on his injuries. 

“Anakin has severe lacerations on his back, along with several broken ribs and what looks like a moderate to a severe concussion, Ahsoka has severe concussion with a broken rib, and my right leg is broken.” There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the comm before Rex came back on. 

“I understand, I will call again when we are closer.”

“Got it, safe travels captain.”

* * *

By the time he woke up, Ahsoka was at his bedside, toweling off his hair with Obi-wan. 

“Snips?”

“Master!” her eyes brightened up at the sight of him. He drowsily looked around the room, his eyes quickly finding his masters. 

“D-did Rex find us?” Obi-wan nodded quietly before throwing the towel over Anakin’s eyes, rubbing gently as he dried off his hair.

“Yes, good job my padawan,” he would have protested at the title, but he was too tired to even bother. Instead, he tried to ignore the burning on his back and the memories that it brought. 

“I’ll go and get you some food master.” He heard Ahsoka leave the room, Obi-wan picking up his flesh hand and rubbing his thumb over the back.

“I am sorry Anakin, I know it wasn’t exactly pleasant for you to go through that again.” He felt the back of his throat tighten before he forced his voice out. 

“It’s okay master, it-it was nothing new to me.” 

They both knew that it wasn’t okay.

“I’m sorry Anakin.” Although they were simple words, the emotion behind them made bitter tears leak out of his eyes, the towel that was still covering his eyes hiding them from his master. He didn’t stop the tears, nor did he stop Obi-wan when he cradled Anakin’s head to his chest, sending strong reassuring emotion through their bond

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case if it wasnt obvious, the point of views cycled from  
> ahsoka  
> anakin  
> obi-wan  
> anakin again
> 
> i left it vague so you can imagine what happened to the three of them


	17. Hair

“I wonder how soft it is.”

“Hm, say something snips?” Ahsoka lightly blushed as she realized that she had said that out loud. The rush of emotions from his padawan's side of the bond made Anakin raise his eyebrow further. They were in the middle of fixing up one of the fighters and Ahsoka had been staring at her master’s head curiously right before she had said her thoughts out loud. 

“Nope.” Anakin stared at his padawan with a raised eyebrow for a little bit longer before looking away while shrugging his shoulders, getting back to work.

“Ok, anyway, how are the hydraulics doing?” Ahsoka mentally shook herself off before answering her master. And as soon as she did that, she started staring at his head again. 

Wondering how the threads of hair felt. Her race didn’t have any hair, other than their eyelashes. So, it was a little bit weird working with her master, especially since his hair was always in his face, or was always messed up in some way. But yet, even though his hair always had something of a rugged look, it still looked soft. Well, from what she has heard, the hair _should_ be soft. It definitely looks soft, not like hair she has seen on other humans.

“You’re still staring at me snips.” She turned a bright red as Anakin looked up and made eye contact with her. She quickly looked away, trying to pretend that she was busy with something. 

“Sorry master.” Anakin sighed before setting down his tools, turning to his padawan while sitting crisscross. 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” he watched, just a tad bit confused the entire time, as his padawan turned an even deeper red while ducking her head. 

“Uhhhh, master…?” Anakin sighed and crossed his arms. 

“Yes Ahsoka?” he watched as Ahsoka started to pick at her fingers nervously, her entire head still a bright red. 

“I don’t- I mean, I hope my question isn’t too personal,” he was starting to get nervous, wondering just what question his padawan was just about to ask.

“…could I feel your hair?” 

What?

Ahsoka turned around and see her master's slightly confused face, and immediately started to wave her hands around, thinking she had crossed some line. 

“I’m sorry master, it's just that people say that human hair is soft and yours looks really soft, I’m sorry it was a really weird question.” she managed to say all of that in one breathe and Anakin slowly started to break down into laughter. Ahsoka stopped waving her hands around and looked at him curiously

“…why are you laughing?” Anakin finally let out his laughter, wrapping his hands around his stomach as he fell backward. 

“Because!” his laughter echoed throughout the hanger, making some of the clone’s glance over curiously before getting back to work, “you’re such a dork!” Ahsoka’s blush deepened as she covered her face with her hands, feeling very embarrassed because her master’s reaction made her feel silly. 

“Hahaha, “Anakin sighed as he finished laughing, looking at his padawan with a smile as he sat back up. 

“Sure snips, go crazy, I don’t mind.” Anakin leaned forward, bowing down his head so Ahsoka could feel his hair. Ahsoka blinked in surprise and slowly brought down her hands, a smile appearing on her face as she saw Anakin showing the crown of his head to her. She slowly reached out her hand, hesitantly touching her master's head. Most species really did not like it when people touched their heads, and she was a little bit nervous about how her master was going to react. But as soon as she touched his hair, and he didn’t do anything to stop her, a smile appeared on her face. 

“Wow,” Anakin closed his eyes, enjoying the way his padawan was ruffling his hair, “it’s so soft.” He stayed quiet as Ahsoka ran her fingers through his hair, who was unknowingly lulling her master to sleep. 

“Can I try braiding it?” her question made Anakin open his eyes and look up at her.

“Sure,” he wanted to enjoy himself just a little bit longer, “it’s probably not long enough for you to do a big one though.” Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders in a way that dismissed his statement.

“That’s fine,” she moved from her perch and took place behind her master. Gently tilting his head back so she could get a hold of the hairs right at his hairline. Anakin let her do it, closing his eyes as his padawan braided his hair. Just like when his mother used to do it back when he was a child, he felt the tension of his body slowly melt away as he slowly drifted off as the braiding session continued. 

Ahsoka blinked in surprise when her master's shields slightly fell, letting the feelings of drowsiness and contentment travel over their bond. Was he falling asleep?

“Master?” his head slightly lifted at the call. 

“hmm?” oh he was definitely falling asleep. 

“Nothing.” She kept on playing with her master’s hair, failing to make a braid as she wanted, but still playing with his hair. It wasn’t until he nearly fell forward when she stopped. Gently grabbing his shoulder to stop him from falling forward, instead, pulling him backward, slowly lowering him to the hanger floor. His mouth slightly hung open as he slept, and he stayed like that even as Ahsoka got the blanket from her nearby starfighter and covered him with it. 

She stood up and inspected her work. Smiling at the sight of her master curled up on the hanger floor under a blanket. She quietly informed the other clones, all of them leaving the hanger with her, turning off the lights as they left. As soon as she was outside of the hanger, she shook her head fondly. 

She would have done that a _long_ time ago if she knew that’s what it takes to get her master to get some sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, im writing because i REALLY dont want to go to work today. new years is pizza huts 2nd busiest day of the year and ima have to deal with two newbies while we try and make the pizza. its not gonna be fun 😫
> 
> if you're gonna be ordering pizza hut, please tip the cooks, we dont get paid enough for the work we do 🙏🙏


	18. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple short Wingfic, probably just gonna be a one chapter thing

“So…is anyone going to explain why General Skywalker refuses to leave his quarters?” Rex looked down on his brothers with a raised eyebrow, waiting for one of them to give him an answer. Instead, he got his answer when his Generals master and padawan cut into the conversation. 

“With this new development, Anakin is feeling a little bit shy and would rather stay in his quarters.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, her wings slightly twitching in irritation. 

“What he means is that Master says that his wings are huge and won’t let us see him. “Rex rose an eyebrow at that. 

It was an odd morning when their generals and commander had woken up to have a pair of wings on their backs. Something about the more the midi-chlorians the Jedi has, the bigger their wings. This little fact made General Kenobi and their commander have wings of similar sizes, both of them unique in their own way.

Obi-wans wings were large feathered wings, the wings extending to a few inches above his head and the wingtips slightly dragging on the floor when they were in the folded position. The feathers varying in the colors of his auburn hair and his blue eyes. 

Ahsoka’s wings were also feathered and were the same size as Obi-wans, due to them having similar midi-chlorians counts. But since Ahsoka was smaller than Obi-wan, the tips of her wings dragged on the floor and the arch of her wings were more than a few inches above her head. Like her grandmasters, her wings were variations of white, and different shades of blue that matched both her lekku and her eyes. 

“I don’t understand sir; shouldn’t his wings be around the size of General Kenobi’s?” Obi-wan shook his head slightly while stroking his beard. 

“On the contrary Captain, as you know, the size of our wings are based on the number of midi-chlorines we possess as Jedi,” he motioned to his wings as he spoke, the clones nodding along with them. 

“Master Skywalker has the highest number of midi-chlorines ever discovered.”

That small tidbit of information made the clones realize that the general’s wings must have been huge. 

“Indeed, when my master and I tested Anakin when he was a child, the machine couldn’t get an accurate number, only that he has over 20,000 midi-chlorians.” That was then they lost the clones, many of them exchanging confused looks, making Ahsoka cut in. 

“Just to help you realize how big his wings are, Master Kenobi and I have around 15,000 midi-chlorians.” That helps them realize just how big his wings were, the clones exchanging looks of amazement. 

“Yes, so until Anakin gets over himself, he will continue to stay hidden away in his quarters. “Rex pursed his lips at that.

Maybe he could help.

* * *

“General Skywalker?” He gently knocked on the door. It was late at night, the other Jedi’s being asleep in their own quarters and everyone but the nightshift being awake. Making this the perfect time to try and coax his general out of his room, since it would only be the clone captain himself to observe. 

“Yes?” he sighed at his general’s response. Most of the time, Anakin would open the door to answer him, just the fact that he didn’t just emphasized the fact that the general didn’t want anyone to see him and his wings. 

“General, have you eaten today?”

“…yes…” that was a lie that he didn’t even need the force to distinguish. 

“Did you really sir?”

“…” Rex rolled his eyes at his general’s silence before speaking up again. 

“Sir, either you come with me to the mess hall to get some grub, or I’ll wake up the general and Kix so they could make you leave your quarters _along_ with reupdating your medical records. “he heard a heavy sigh on the other side of the door before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

“Just…don’t freak out.” He thought it was a little bit out of character how bashful his general was being, but he still smiled in relief when the door opened. His smile slightly fell when he saw his general. 

Their predictions about the size of his wings weren’t that far off. They were absolutely huge. Unlike General Kenobi’s and the commander’s wings, their wings were nice and compact and weren’t wider than their person. Anakin’s wings were much larger than their wings. The arch of his wings around three inches above his head, the tips of his wings dragging on the floor much like Ahsoka’s. The width of his wings, even when compacted, were larger than the general himself. Unlike the color scheme with the other Jedi, that tended to match the color of their eyes along with the color of their hair (or their species version of hair). Anakin’s wings were completely white, with the very tip of his wings being black, which helped Rex realize one more thing. 

“…you have four wings general?” Anakin rose an eyebrow at that, slightly relaxing once he saw that his clone captain wasn’t freaking out. 

“Don’t the others also have four wings?”

“…afraid not sir, the general and commander only have a single pair of wings.” Anakin deflated at that, a small scowl appearing on his face as he rolled his eyes. 

“Great, what a way to stand out. “without waiting for his captain, Anakin walked down the hall, heading towards the mess hall. Rex stared after him for a second before quickly catching up with him. 

“…for what it is General, your wings are exceptionally beautiful.” They both knew it was a weak attempt to make Anakin feel better about his wings, but it still made a small smile appear on the general’s face. 

“Thanks.” The two of them kept on walking, Rex making sure that he didn’t step on the general’s wings. The two of them ate in silence, only making small talk about everything but his wings. It wasn’t until they were almost done when Rex asked him another question. 

“Have you tried flying yet?” Anakin paused and thought about it for a little bit before answering him. 

“Kinda, I haven’t figured it out yet.” Rex rose an eyebrow before hesitantly asking. 

“do you want to try again…? The hanger should be empty right about now.” Anakin froze and get down his fork. Thinking about it for only a few seconds before giving Rex a small smile. 

“Only if you promise to not tell anyone how many times I fell before I was able to figure it out.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“Woah Woah! Watch out!” there was a huge crash as Anakin crashed into the wall, landing on his back with his legs over his while leaning against the wall. 

“…Ow.” There was a snort nearby, which made Anakin crane his head to look at whoever made the noise. Rex was trying his best to hold in his laugh, but once Anakin saw the state his clone captain was in, it didn’t take long for him to start laughing out loud. 

“Hahaha, are you ok?” they watched the two adults laugh at each other, both of them leaning against the doorframe to the hanger. 

“I told you Rex would be the one who gets him out.” Obi-wan had a smirk on his face as he rose an eyebrow at Ahsoka. She rolled her eyes at the face he was making. 

“Yeah yeah, I get it already,” she reluctantly took out some credits and handed them over. They both cringed as there was another crash before looking over at Anakin and Rex, holding in laughter as they saw the General spread angel on the floor with Rex rolling on the floor with laughter. 

They were going to be just fine. 


	19. Misunderstandings

“Ahsoka, be a dear and grab the datapad from my quarters. Anakin and I will be in the bridge.”

“Yes, master.” Ahsoka quickly took off for her grandmaster’s quarters, greeting members of 212Th as she walked down the halls. The 501st was due for shore leave, making Anakin and Ahsoka join Obi-wan on missions in the meantime. Ahsoka found her grandmaster's quarters quickly, previous experiences and overnight stays helping in that regard. As soon as she entered, she found the datapad that Obi-wan was talking about.

“Ow!” she hopped up and down as she held onto her shin, the box that she had knocked it into falling onto its side and spilling its contents,” stupid box!” she started to put everything back into the box, trying to hurry before her master commed her, asking why she was taking so long. She stopped when she grabbed something and felt a little click under her hand. Opening her hand, she was surprised to see some sort of remote within her grasp.

“Huh?” she clicked the buttons a few more times in curiosity,” wonder what this is?”

She perked up as her communicator started beeping and cringed when she answered it. 

“Ahsoka, hurry it up with the datapad.” Ahsoka huffed at her master’s words and quickly put everything else away, but kept the remote in her hand. Something about clicking the buttons over and over against was really satisfying. 

“On my way sky guy, don’t get too lonely without me.” There was a smirk on her face when she heard Anakin answer. 

“Ha-ha, hurry it up,” Ahsoka grabbed the datapad and closed the door behind her.

“Yep, I’m already on my way, I accidentally knocked over a box in his quarters, but I put everything back.”

“Obi-wan said that it's fine, he’ll put it away later.” 

“Got it, and,” she walked into the bridge,” I am here.” She handed over the datapad when she met up with her masters, and even though she should have been paying attention, she was pleasantly surprised when she realized that she had pocketed the remote. She took it out of her pocket and started to mess with the buttons again, using it as something to just keep her hands busy. And although the remote seemed to be quite old, it virtually made almost no noise, letting her mess with it when she wanted without disturbing anyone. 

“Pay attention young one.” She ducked her head as Obi-wan reprimanded her without turning around to look at her. She hid the remote behind her back when Anakin glanced at her, giving him a bashful smile. Anakin smiled back and pointily nodded his head towards the small data report.

She can mess with the remote later

* * *

“Just what were you messing with during the report?” Ahsoka sat on the couch while Anakin was on the other side of the small room, trying to find a way to make the food rations they got a little bit more flavorful.

“Oh, “she took the remote back out of her pocket, she had nearly forgotten about that,” just something I found in master Obi-wans room, seems to be pretty old,” she held the remote in her hands, trying to read the faint lettering it had. 

“I think it’s a remote of some kind,” she squinted as she noticed a tiny switch on the side,” oh, I wonder what this is supposed to be.” As she moved the switch, Anakin quietly grunted behind her, slapping his hand against the back of his neck as something shocked him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he hasn’t felt a shock like that for a little bit more than a decade. 

“Oh, I turned it on.” Ahsoka pressed down on one of the buttons again and jumped when she heard a thud behind her.

“Mas-Anakin!” she threw herself over the back of the couch as her master spasmed on the floor, grunting in pain, his teeth clenched tightly. 

“Anakin!” her hands hovered over his body. His body shook as if he was having a seizure, eyes rolling to the back of his head. She tried to touch him, trying to pin down his limbs to keep him from hurting himself but she quickly pulled back her hands once she felt a nasty shock through her hands. 

“Rex!” her voice was frantic as she called Rex over the comms,” somethings wrong with Anakin! Get Kix and come to our quarters now!” she didn’t wait for his answer and felt her chest tighten when her master turned his head to cough up vomit. But as just as fast as it happened, everything stopped. 

“…Anakin?” she carefully placed her hands onto his chest, relieved that she didn’t get shocked that time and quickly moved him from the puddle of vomit. His body was painfully limp as she maneuvered him onto her lap, cradling his head in her hands.

Her master groaned lowly, finally showing some sign of being responsive.

“Commander!” Rex rushed into the room, Kix right behind him. She could only watch as Kix assessed her master, taking his pulse and other readings before taking her barely responsive master away on a stretcher. 

“Commander,” rex kneeled in front of Ahsoka, “What happened to general Skywalker?” she looked down at the remote in her hands, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that her master had collapsed as soon as she pressed the button…

Right?

* * *

“Ahsoka,” Obi-wans voice was low, his eyes focused on the remote that she held in her hands. 

“Where did you get that from?” they were sitting next to Anakin’s bed in the medical bay, Ahsoka holding the remote in her hand when she took it back out to stare at it. She handed over the remote to her grandmaster. 

“I found it in your room.” Obi-wan took the remote slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Ashoka felt a deep and sharp pain of utter sadness and a feeling of betrayal from her master’s side of the bond before he put up her shields. she turned her head just in time to see the horrified face of her master before he scrambled out of bed, keeping the bed between the two of them as if it was a barrier. His face quickly melting into one of anger. 

“Master,” she watched confused as Anakin kept his eyes on the remote in Obi-wans hands, his voice trembling with anger with an undertone of fear. 

“I thought you destroyed that. You _told_ me that you destroyed it.” Ahsoka looked on as the two of them had a standoff. Obi-wan quickly putting down the remote and taking a step away from it, dragging Ahsoka along with him. 

“No Anakin, th- “

“No?!” Anakin took another step away from them, an overwhelming sense of sorrow washing over the young padawan as her master kept on talking. 

“You never trusted me, did you?!”

“Anakin ple- “Obi-wan tried to walk around the bed, trying to reason with his student, only to stop when Anakin took yet another step away, the anger in his face melting away to show the sadness he was feeling. And in a way that didn’t look right on her master, he curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his chest and compacting himself as if he was expecting a hit. 

“I should have known, no one would ever trust a slave like you did.” She glanced at Obi-wan and felt her heart drop. Never had she seen her grandmaster look so _sad_ , it looked like someone had just torn his heart out. 

“Please Anakin, just lis- “

“Get out.” Although his words were quiet, they were so full of emotion, it was like he had yelled it. 

“…Anakin…”

“Get out!” Ahsoka jumped at the sudden show of emotion while Obi-wan flinched before grabbing Ahsoka, leaving the room with her. She looked between both masters, confused as she was being dragged out. Obi-wan stayed inside the room for a few seconds. 

“I’m sorry Anakin.”


	20. Understanding

He tried his best to stay focused on the reports throughout the day. desperately trying to ignore the way his best friend had cut off his side of their bond, nearly severing it completely. He didn’t feel the way the force moved when Anakin would check up on him through the force. Nor did he feel the way Anakin would gently brush up against their bond, as if he was asking if his master was still alive and well. 

He got none of that, instead, he would feel an overwhelming sense of sadness and betrayal when he brushed up against their bond. That was when Obi-wan knew he had broken his best friends’ heart. When he could still feel the raw emotions of his best friend even though he had his shields up to the best of his abilities.

It was certainly a surprise when he had walked into the medical bay to see his former student laying in one of the beds, his flesh arm having an I.V line in it. It was even more of a surprise when he saw Ahsoka had Anakin’s controller in her hands. 

He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of the remote. He remembers seeing his own master tuck it into his robes when they bought Anakin’s freedom from Watto. And he remembers asking his master what he had done to the remote, he still remembers the pleased feeling he got when his master informed him that he had destroyed the remote the first chance he got. So, it didn’t make sense that Ahsoka had found it when she had knocked over the box of his master's few belongings while in his quarters. If his master had truly destroyed the remote like he said he had, then why was it present in the ship?

He sighed loudly while ruffling his hair, allowing himself to have that slight undignified moment to himself. To make matters worse, Anakin had seen him holding the remote, falsely assuming that it was him who had reactivated his slave chip and that it was him who had allowed the chip to shock him like that. 

“General Kenobi,” his attention was caught with the arrival of Anakin’s clone captain, who had appeared with a datapad in his hands. 

“General Skywalker requests that you sign off on these reports.” He didn’t even listen to the rest of the sentence, latching on to the fact that Rex seemed to be the only person who knows where Anakin is. True to his teachings, Anakin was using every skill he knew to avoid his master. Had it been another situation, Obi-wan would have been impressed that he was able to avoid an entire ship full of clones along with a master Jedi and a padawan. But now, he just wanted to see Anakin, to try and repair their friendship.

“You know where Anakin is?” Rex stared at the Jedi, looking him up and down before slowly answering the question.

“Yes sir, however general Skywalker has requested that I tell no one of his current location.” Obi-wan slightly deflated at that, slowly taking the datapad from the clone while running his hand through his hair again. 

“How is he doing?” Rex looked conflicted for some time, his eyes drifting down to the floor. 

“…permission to speak freely sir?”

“Yes.” Obi-wan didn’t hesitate, desperate to know how his padawan was doing.

“This is the first time I see Anakin so angry,” he paused as he realized that he had used his general's first name, but continued once Obi-wan waved it off.

“But at the same time, this is the first time I see him so sad…may I asked what happened, sir?” Obi-wan let his shoulder slump for only a second before straightening back up, running his hands through his hair again. 

“There was a gross misunderstanding, to say the least. Could you please pass a message to Anakin?” he continued as soon as he got a hesitant nod from the clone captain. 

“He’ll understand what I’m talking about, but Ahsoka had found the controller among my master's belongings. Master had told me that he destroyed the controller and I wasn’t aware it existed until yesterday. And even if I did, I would never use something like that against him. “Rex nodded, relaying the message back to the master before taking his leave. 

Kenobi could only watch as Rex left, staring at his back, hoping that his padawan would listen to his message, and hoping that Anakin would listen to reason.

* * *

He was in the middle of chewing on one of the ration bars when he felt Anakin slightly lift his shields, ever so hesitantly brushing against their bond. Obi-wan got a little bit too excited and accidentally inhaled some of his food. He felt his spirit lighten slightly when he could feel Anakin’s amusement travel over their bond as he coughed out his lungs. Obi-wan didn’t respond until he had finished coughing, sending feelings of relief and worry over their bond. He couldn’t express how relieved he was that Anakin finally opened up his side of their bond. After many years of having Anakin’s presence in the back of his mind, it felt wrong to suddenly have his mind void of his former students’ presence. But now that Anakin had opened up their bond again, his feelings had finally somewhat settled after feeling that ever so familiar presence in the back of his mind again. Despite the fact that he wanted to keep Anakin’s presence in there, he knew that he had to make things right between the two of them. 

He felt some hope when he felt vague feelings of guilt and nervousness coming from Anakin, giving Obi-wan the inclination that Anakin had listened to his message and that he was at least somewhat willing to talk to his master. 

“ _Anakin?”_ he tentatively reached out to his padawan through their bond. He felt Anakin jumped through their bond and Obi-wan felt his heart sink when he was able to sense Anakin’s nervousness at the thought of confronting him. The last time Anakin was nervous like that, was when their training bond was a few days old and Anakin had accidentally dropped a glass of water. After living as a slave on a desert planet, Anakin had grown up with the knowledge that water was extremely valuable. While it was a simple accident to Obi-wan, it was a fatal mistake to Anakin. Obi-wan will never forget the way his padawan curled up in the corner, covering his head with his arms while furiously muttering apologies in both languages. 

“ _please Anakin, please let me explain.”_ Anakin hesitantly lowered his shields just a little bit more, reminding Obi-wan of a small child who was hiding under their blankets, showing only their eyes. It was very out of character for the Jedi knight to be acting that way, but Obi-wan couldn’t fault him for it. The incident with the remote had reminded Anakin of a very oppressive period of his life. A period in his life where he got punished the same way for the smallest of things.

“ _I didn’t know the remote was in the box,”_ he waited for some sort of reaction from his padawan, but he continued when he didn’t get one, assuming that Anakin was still listening. 

_“Master Qui-gon told me that he had destroyed the remote the first chance he got after we got it from Watto. The box Ahsoka found the remote in was a box of Master Qui-gon’s belongings that I found recently, I was planning to look through the box as soon as we got back to Coruscant.”_ Anakin lowered his shields further, letting Obi-wan sense his feelings of apprehensiveness and the effect his nerves were having on him. Much to his relief, he could feel Anakin’s anxiousness slowly fading away. 

“ _believe me Anakin, I would_ never use _something like that against you. I would never stoop as low to ever use as something as barbaric as that against you.”_ Anakin was silent again, not saying anything through their bond again, but letting his emotions flow through the bond. There was an almost overwhelming sense of relief coming from Anakin, and Obi-wan let himself smile before feeling the heart-dropping sense of Anakin putting back up his shields. 

His shoulders fell as he leaned his head against the wall he was next to. The small room he was in being especially loud. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He only opened his eyes when he heard an odd noise above him. He opened his eyes just in time to see a vent cover opening up, a black figure falling out of the opening. 

“A-Anakin! Wh- “he didn’t have a chance to question just what in the world Anakin was doing in the vents before his former padawan pulled him into a tight hug. Obi-wan stiffened up at the sudden contact, his hands hovering over Anakin’s back for a short second before returning the hug, melting into the embrace. 

“…I’m sorry,” Anakin curled his body, resting his chin on his master’s shoulder, craning his back in an awkward way to accommodate for the height difference. 

“I-I just thought…I don’t know what I was thinking,” Anakin’s meek voice only reminded Obi-wan how young Anakin was, remembering that he was only 22.

“It just really freaked me out when I saw you holding the remote.”

“Oh Ani,” he used the nickname without thinking, only using it when the two of them were alone, “I’m sorry, I should have gotten your chip removed first chance we got.” Surprisingly, Anakin laughed quietly at his words. 

“You dork,” Anakin sighed and tightened his hold,” you don’t remember how mad you got when the healers told you that it wasn’t safe to remove my chip?”

“I did?”

“Yeah, you got the both of us in trouble…Obi-wan?”

“Yes, Anakin?”

“…you won’t leave me, right?” although the words were vague, Obi-wan knew exactly what Anakin was asking. 

“No, of course, I won’t.” 

“…Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured anakin would be mad in the beginning, but would be willing to listen to obi-wan just a little bit, especially since they have been friends for the longest time. and of course, he would be very apprehensive about the entire thing but still willing to listen, since its obi-wan and all. 
> 
> but anyways, thank you for the support! ^_^ i didnt expect this story of mine to be so popular. I will continue this oneshot, it probably isnt going to be as long as my spider-man one, but i hope you guys continue to enjoy it!


	21. Typical

“…urgh…” Rex groaned as he as the throbbing in his shoulders and head became apparent. The light being far too bright for him to open his eyes. He shivered at the cold air his skin was being exposed to. His mind faintly realizing that he was cold because someone had stripped him of his armor, leaving him in the blacks that he wore under it. 

“Finally woke up?” he scrunched up his eyebrows at the voice, the voice being familiar despite its gravely state.

“…General?” he finally opened his eyes, a headache already forming at the front of his head. He blinked in surprise when he realized that he was chained right across from a bed. Right where Anakin was chained down to the bed, restricting the movement of his arms and legs, complete with thick leather straps going across his upper thighs, arms, and chest, further holding him down. Anakin was facing him, a smile on his split lips and a blindfold over his eyes. He looked around the small cell. Noticing the door that was at the front of the room, the bed being the only sort of furniture in the room. That is, unless you counted the chains that were dangling the clone captain from the ceiling as furniture. 

“In the flesh and blood.” Rex stared at the way his general was restrained, a grimace on his face at the sight of it. It didn’t look comfortable in the slightest, he could see dried blood around his flesh wrist, and the straps looked tight enough where the one on his chest was even restricting his breathing. 

“…are you okay general?”

“Would you believe me if I said yes?” the smile that was on Anakin’s face was disturbingly wide, not fitting the current situation at all. Rex was quick to give his answer. 

“not at all.”

“Good, you shouldn’t, I’m kinda pumped full of drugs right now, not sure what exactly but we’ll find out soon enough.” Rex blinked in surprise at his generals’ words. His face twisting in confusion once he completely processed what his general just said.

“Excuse me General, but did you just say that you’re being _drugged_ right now?”

“Yep!” well that would certainly explain the way he was acting. But he still had some questions. 

“What did you mean” we’ll find out soon”?” Anakin shrugged, or at least he tried too.

“They definitely gave me force blockers, so I can’t use the force at the moment. But I don’t know which force blocker they gave me. There only two that exist at the moment. One makes me get energized at first but then I feel like death, and the other also gets me energized but it doesn’t last very long. Best case scenario, I’ll be able to use the force in about ten minutes or so. “Rex pursed his lips at the news and was mildly disturbed at his general's lack of reaction at their current situation. 

“And uh, worst-case scenario?”

“Oh, I’ll just start coughing up blood and stuff. Oh, and I’ll get a pretty nasty fever, can’t forget about that one. “ 

“…shouldn’t you be a little bit more worried?” he was seriously worried about his general at the moment. He just stared as Anakin smiled again, his lips cracking more and leaking blood. 

“Oh yeah, if I wasn’t full of drugs at the moment, I’m pretty sure I would be freaking out. Then again, I don’t think I would freak out that much since I would be able to enter a healing trance to help my body process the drugs and stuff. But hey you never know.”

“Ok…should I even ask what’s going on with all of those…straps?”

“It's not meant to be kinky if that’s what you’re asking. “he wasn’t asking that _at all_. Not in the slightest. Rex started to look around the room, trying to find a way to escape while maintaining his delightful conversation with his General. 

“I was hoping for more of an explanation on _why_ they tied you down like that?”

“Oh, they got mad after I headbutted one of them and spit in the other guy's face. Then I kept on moving around when they were trying to inject me and that really annoyed them so they just tied me down like this. “

“And um,” he was really reconsidering his life choices and whether it was worth asking his next question, “What about the blindfold?”

“oh, I annoyed them pretty bad when I wouldn’t stop glaring at them.”

“…was that before or after they tied you down?”

“Before…oh hey Obi-wan.” Rex stopped his struggling, his general catching his attention with their potential savior’s name. 

“oh, I’m good, drugged out of my mind but at least I can’t feel my broken ribs. I’m like 90% sure they gave me the wrong force blocker…wrong way, you’re supposed to turn left…don’t ask me, I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to be able to do this either but here we are. “Rex just stared as his general started to have a conversation with himself, his face portraying his visible confusion with furrowed eyebrows and all. 

“Uh, Sir?”

“Hang on Rex, I’m talking to Obi-wan.”

“I see that,” he continued watching as Anakin kept on talking to himself, having a one-sided conversation,” but I’m a little bit more concerned on how…” Rex kept on trying to get out, stopping only when the door opened and an exasperated Jedi master walked through. 

“Anakin, how you always get in these situations is beyond me.”

“Listen Obi-wan, if I had the answer to that, this would have stopped a _long_ time ago.”

“Hey Rex,” Ahsoka got his attention with her voice and made quick work out of the chains that were holding up the clone captain. He landed on his feet with a huge sigh of relief, rubbing at his shoulders with a grimace on his face. 

“Thanks, commander, now let’s get out of here.”

“ehhhh, about that…” Rex saw the way Ahsoka ducked her head bashfully and after a few years of serving with the infamous Anakin Skywalker to know what happened. 

“…please don’t tell me that you crashed- “

“I crashed the ship.” Rex sighed heavily at the news, already trying to plan so they could get a new ship to escape. And from the other side of the room, he heard a fake sniffle.

“she’s growing up so fast. “

“Hush Anakin.” Rex let his shoulders droop as he sighed again. 

“Typical.”


	22. Art

Sketch sat in the corner of the hanger, happily enjoying the time he was having to himself for once. Through the grace of some deity, his schedule was arranged in a way that let him have at least an hour of free time, which he did not complain about. He happily took out his sketch pad, eyeing the nearby master and padawan pair. they were pretty much the only people he could practice his skills on, after drawing so many pictures of his brothers, he knew how to draw them masterfully. Now, he wanted to refine his skills by drawing someone who wasn’t a clone and who had a different face for once. He set a quick timer on his communicator before settling down, ready for the short drawing session he was about to have. 

He stared at the duo for a little bit, watching them as his General was under the starfighter, occasionally holding out his hand for something his padawan would eventually hand over. With a small smile on his face, he started to sketch out the rough shapes of his subjects, quickly moving up to more realistic shapes. And with every stroke of his pencil, the drawing started to come to life.

He had first discovered his talent while he was still going through his training. He thought his diagrams were just like everyone else’s, but it wasn’t until the instructor commented on it when he realized that he was good at drawing. And with the support of his brothers, who encouraged his development as a person, he refined his skills. And much to his joy, drawing became one of the few ways he could express himself. 

“My, that is one impressive drawing. “Sketch jumped up in surprise at the voice, barely managing to save his drawing from a stray line. He looked up with wide eyes at his visitor, jumping to his feet as he realized who it was.

“G-General Kenobi!” he stood at attention, discarding his drawing to the side. With his usual smile, he waved off the soldier as he picked up the drawing, taking care to preserve the sheet it was on. Sketch watched on nervously as the General looked at his drawing, looking back and forth from his models, to his drawing. 

“This is an excellent drawing Sketch, I see you live up to your name.” Sketch ducked his head in embarrassment, gratefully taking his drawing that the General was handing back. 

“Thank you, General…”

“You may continue drawing Sketch, just make sure that you complete your usual duties.” The clone lit up at his words, he was expecting some sort of reprimand for wasting time on such a menial pastime, he wasn’t expecting the General to support what he was doing. 

“Thank you General!” he happily saluted the man,” I will not let this get in the way of my duties sir!” 

“I know you won't sketch, I will let you be now.” And with another salute, the Jedi master left Sketch to his drawing. 

It wasn’t until a few months later when Sketch was approached by the General again, this time, the Jedi having a different request. 

“General, what can I do for you? Do you need something to be blown up?”

“No, but I was hoping you could do something else for me.” Sketch frowned at that. Outside of the battlefield, there wasn’t much he could do other than give the Jedi advice on blowing up stuff. The General sat next to the clone with a sigh, quickly getting to the point. 

“I was hoping you could draw something for me…”

* * *

It took weeks for Sketch to finish the drawing that Kenobi wanted. Both of them sitting together every chance they got to try and finish the drawing. It was difficult at first, trying to draw what the Jedi wanted just based on his words. So, at one point, General Kenobi just used his Jedi powers to implant the image into his brain. After that, it was smooth sailing, and with a little bit more adjustments to Kenobi’s liking, the drawing was complete. All that was left was to deliver the drawing. 

“General Skywalker, Commander Tano,” he caught up with them in the hallway, the both of them talking idly between the two of them as they did so. The General raised an eyebrow at his arrival but continued. 

“Something wrong Sketch?”

“No Sir, General Kenobi requested that I deliver this to you.” Sketch handed over the manila folder he had placed the drawing in. Skywalker took the folder with a raised eyebrow, quickly opening it up to see what his master sent him. He watched nervously as the General took out the drawing, inhaling sharply when he saw what was on the paper. 

“I-how did- “ 

“General Kenobi asked me to draw it, Sir,” Sketch chimed in, his words settling the Jedi, 

“It took me a while to figure out what he wanted me to draw, but I managed to draw it like he wanted.” his padawan tried to take a look at the drawing, the General slightly lowered the paper, allowing her to see it. 

“Wow! Sketch I didn’t know you can draw like this!?” Sketch gave her a small smile.

“It’s where I got my name from Sir.”

“…it looks exactly like her,” the Generals voice was uncharacteristically quiet, he gently ran his fingers over the drawing, making the clone glad that he had gone the extra step and completely sealed the paper to further preserve it.

“Who is she master?” she looked at the drawing again, a look of concentration on her face as she tried to figure out why the person looked so familiar. Sketch was also curious, as something about the drawing was familiar. 

“This is Shimi Skywalker,” a look of realization came across their faces, the General trying his best to discreetly wipe his eyes as he spoke, his voice coming out choked, “She’s my mom.” They all stared at the drawing, at the woman who had a gentle smile on her face and a certain light in her eyes that made her look alive. She was wearing what looked like simple, but elegant robes that made her look beautiful. The General carefully put away the drawing, holding the folder close to his chest with one arm.

“Sketch…I can’t thank you enough, I never had a picture of her but this is just as good.” Sketch shook his head at his words. 

“Don’t thank me, Sir, it was General Kenobi who asked me to draw it.” The General smiled, but it was not one of his confident smiles, instead, it was a genuine smile that came from the heart. 

“Still, thank you Sketch, I will treasure this for the rest of my life.” And in a way that thoroughly surprised the soldier, the Jedi knight bowed down to him, bowing just as deeply as he would to the Jedi masters. And without another word, the General left the two of them in the hallway.

“You did good Sketch.” Ahsoka bowed to him before taking off after her master. 

He couldn’t stop that warm feeling from bubbling up in his chest for the rest of the day. 


	23. Of Course He Would

“Ahsoka, where is your master?” Obi-wan tiredly leaned his head against the table, exhausted after the recent battle. Ahsoka sighed loudly from her position on the cot, taking a moment to turn her head so she was resting on her cheek.

“I have no idea.” Obi-wan sighed from his position, moving to rest his forehead on the table. 

“What are the chances he was captured again?”

“Master, at this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if he got captured and then manage to escape and get back to us before anyone noticed.”

“That does sound like something Anakin would do, have you tried his communicator.”

“He broke it a few minutes before we got separated.”

“…of course, he did.” They stopped talking as the exhaustion took over again, Obi-wan letting sleep take over for once. It was silent for a few seconds before it was disturbed by the sound of Ahsoka’s communicator going off. she groaned in annoyance before reluctantly answering it. 

“Tano here.”

“Commander, General Skywalker requests that you come and see him in the medical tent.” She was on her feet before Kix even finished his sentence. 

“On my way, master!” Obi-wan sat up with a gasp, rubbing his eyes as he stood up. 

“I’m up, I’m up, what’s going on?”

“Anakin is in the medical tent.” That woke up Obi-wan just like it woke up Ahsoka and it didn’t take long for them to make their way over to the makeshift medical bay. They shivered as the night cycle of the planet began, the temperature dropping as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The medical tent standing out in the night as the light seeped out of the tent. It was the sound of a young, carefree laugh that caught their attention. 

“She seems to be perfectly healthy Sir, just a little bit underweight but a week or two of consistent feeding should fix that. “they heard a soft clapping noise, along with a soft giggle. 

“That’s good.” they both stopped outside the flap and exchanged looks. 

“Ok, I think Anakin found a youngling and brought them here.” Obi-wan shook his head at her words, already opening the flap. 

“Please Ahsoka, Anakin isn’t _that_ impulsive, I’m sure,” he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Anakin bouncing a human baby on his knee, his glove discarded to the side as he let the little girl chew on his finger. Ahsoka looked over Obi-wans shoulder and once she saw the sight, she smiled and rose an eyebrow at her grandmaster. 

“You were saying?” the Jedi master sighed before walking into the tent, his grand padawan right behind him. 

“Anakin,” Anakin snapped to attention while Obi-wan ran a hand down his face, “Should I even bother asking?” Anakin smiled widely before holding up the baby girl as if he was saying ‘look what I found’. Ahsoka cooed at the sight of the little girl, with her dark brown eyes and brown hair, she was an adorable little thing, the way her legs were dangling only emphasizing that. 

“I found her in a hollowed-out tree, I think her parents hid her there, but couldn’t go back and get her if you catch my drift.” Obi-wan understood what his former padawan was saying and although he didn’t expect Anakin to return with a child, he respected his decision. 

“Oh, she’s so cute!” Ahsoka happily took the little girl from her master’s hands, cradling her to her chest as she fawned over the child. 

“How old is she?” Kix came up to the table, setting down a few supplies as he spoke. 

“I would put her at around four to six months, which only poses another problem, while we do have the basic supplies to take care of the youngling,” he motioned to the supplies in front of them, Anakin recognizing them as the supplies for cloth diapers and other hygienic supplies. 

“We don’t have any food for her.” The humans all exchanged looks at that.

“Why don’t you just do that thing you guys usually do?” they looked at Ahsoka as she cradled the baby, cringing as she had to take her lekku out of the child’s mouth. 

“What thing snips?”

“You know,” she made some vague gestures around her chest, “I see humans do it all the time, that thing when you put your young under your shirt and feed them. Can’t you guys just do that?” Anakin’s eyebrows rose as he realized what she was talking about. 

“Oh, you’re talking about breastfeeding, right?”

“Yeah, that!”

“I’m afraid that we are rather…ill-equipped for us to do that, to say the least. “Ahsoka, who didn’t entirely understand the anatomy difference between males and females when it came to humans, kept on insisting on her point. 

“What are yours too small or something?” Anakin choked on his own spit at that, and once he saw his master's blushing face, he tried to hold in his chuckles, “I’m sure it will be fine master, I know this little munchkin won't mind.” She booped the baby on the nose, making her giggle. Anakin withheld his chuckles and explained to Ahsoka why he and Obi-wan couldn’t do it. 

“Sorry Ahsoka, but when it comes to humans, only women can breastfeed.”

“Oh, what are we going to do?” The little girl started to get fussy, making Anakin stand up and take the child from his padawan to soothe her. 

“Kix, didn’t you and your squadron report some wild banthas that were nearby?” they all made a face as they realized what he wanted to do. 

“Anakin,” Obi-wan ran both of his hands over his face before saying a stern, “No.”

“I haven’t even said anything!”

“Ok master, what do you want us to do?”

“I say we should go and milk us some bantha milk, here Kix” Anakin jumped onto his feet and handed Kix the child. Kix hesitantly took the child, giving her a weird look as soon as she was in his arms,” come on snips, master, I’m going to need some help.” Kix could only stare as the other two Jedi reluctantly followed his General out of the tent. He looked down at the child that was in his arms, not sure what to do since it was the first time he was holding such a young natural born. 

“Uh, hi?” he cringed when she started to cry the loudest her little lungs would let her. He sighed heavily before turning on his communicator. 

“Rex, I think you’re going to have to help General Skywalker.”

_“The last time you said that, I had to carry him out when he was still high off the drugs they gave him.”_

“Yeah well this time, you’re gonna have to help him milk a wild bantha.” He could practically hear the sigh his captain was making on the other side of the communicator. 

“…of course, he would, I'm on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the glitch with the Art chapter, Ao3 wasnt working on my computer and every time i would try to post the chapter, a 403 error would come up and after a couple time of refreshing the page, i turned off my laptop and got onto my phone. 
> 
> where i realized had somehow had posted the chapter 4 times, and i couldnt fix it on my phone so yeah, sorry about that, should be fixed now though.


	24. Another Typical Day

“Here,” Echo made a face as their medic handed over the sniffling child, “It’s your turn to take care of the youngling, you have a nicer looking face anyways. Good luck.”

“No wait!” echo reached out for the medic from his position at the makeshift dinner table, trying to grab the medic so he could give the child back.

“I don’t know how to take care of a youngling!” Kix waved goodbye as he walked out of the tent, leaving Echo with the little girl that he had no idea how to take care of. Fives snickered into his hand and leaned over to look at the girl that his brother was carrying. 

“Cute, what are you going to name her?” they both looked down at the little girl, she was wrapped in one of the blankets from the medical tent, her head being the only thing that was visible. She yawned widely, her small hands rubbing at her eyes clumsily. 

“Funny,” the face Echo made told Fives that he did not, in fact, find it funny, the tone of his voice solidifying his opinion, “Do you know how to take care of a youngling this small?” 

“No,” Fives drummed his fingers on the table, trying to figure out what to do,” what about the Generals, they might know?” Echo shook his head at that, shifting the child in his arms so he could continue to eat one-handed. 

“They’re not here, Rex said something about helping them get some milk before leaving with them.” Fives rose an eyebrow at that, tilting his head as he spoke.

“What? The only animal they could get milk would be those wild Bantha’s we saw with Kix, why do they need milk anyway?” the little girl yawned again, making the two adults pause before slowly looking down at her. 

“Oh…they should be fine; three Jedi and a clone captain should be able to milk a single bantha right?” Echo nodded along, giving his finger for the baby to hold onto. 

“Yeah, besides, General Skywalker said that he grew up with Banthas, I doubt he’s going to do anything stupid.”

* * *

“Anakin, this has got to be the stupidest plan you have ever made.” They were all crouched down behind a nearby bush, the bantha and her young grazing in a small field nearby. The moonlight was the only thing that was illuminating the area and based on what they could see. The bantha was huge and was going to be a force to be reckoned with. 

“What? This is a great plan, Obi-wan you…”

“Hey, Rex,” he glanced over at Ahsoka, who was leaning forward to whisper something to him.

“On a scale of one to ten on the Anakin Scale, how stupid is his plan?” Rex started chuckling at that, raising an eyebrow at the young Togruta.

“The Anakin Scale?”

“You know, one being the best ideas he has had, ten being the worst idea he has had, how stupid is this plan?” he glanced over at his general, listening to him as he recited the plan to his master. 

“This is definitely a solid three on your Anakin Scale.” 

“Really?” she rose an eyebrow in disbelief,” What makes you say that?”

“I wasn’t thrown off a cliff in the middle of a battle.” She laughed out loud at that and nodded along with him. 

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

“Rex!” their conversation was interrupted when Anakin slapped his hand onto the clone captains’ soldier. 

“Change of plans, you’re going to be the one who milks the little lady over there while we soothe her.” Rex had a look of slight disbelief on his face at the news and drifted his eyes slightly to the right where he could see the bantha. Where the 800 pound ‘little lady’ was grazing with her child right next to her. Without missing a beat, he whispered to Ahsoka out of the side of his mouth. 

“make that a five.” Ahsoka snorted and tried to hide her smile behind her fist while Anakin just stood there, confused. 

“What?”

“Nothing General understood, I will milk the bantha while you three distract her. “

And that was how Rex learned how to sneak up on a bantha while three Jedi were using their Jedi powers to distract her and the baby. It wasn’t until he was in position to get himself some milk when he realized something. 

“Wait sir, I don’t know how to milk an animal.”

* * *

“Who’s a good girl? You are, yes you are.” Fives just watched as Echo played with the little girl, blowing a raspberry into her stomach that made her giggle and squirm around. Fives thought it was rather weird that his brother was acting like that, but let it slide. It's not like it was upsetting the little girl. 

“When do you think the others are going to get back?” Echo shrugged his shoulders as he played with the little girls’ legs, moving them around to exercise them. 

“Not sure, they’ve been gone for a while, maybe we should check on them?” Fives pursed his lips as he thought about it. 

“No need for that men,” their conversation was cut off when a tired-looking, dirty clone captain walked into the tent. The two clones looked at their captain with a grimace on their face. 

“Rex, it looks like you had…fun, to say the least?” He tiredly walked into the tent, sitting down at the table with a groan. 

“Sure, if you count getting chased by an angry Bantha as fun.”

“Yeesh, what about the milk?” Rex leaned his forehead on the table, his voice getting muffled by the surface. 

“The general is doing something with it at the moment, something about making it better for the youngling.”

“Well, Echo chuckled as he bounced the girl on his lap.

“Sounds like just another typical day with General Skywalker.” He scoffed

“You got that right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor rex, I can definitely relate to him since my older brother usually gets me to do stupid stuff with him too. its fun, but at the same time, you constantly question your life choices.


	25. Realization

Before they knew it, the little girl had almost every clone under General Skywalkers and Kenobi’s command wrapped around her little pudgy fingers. Which was to be expected. It was a treat when they had a little five-year-old general to hang out with. His presence and his innocence would distract them from their usual day to day life, reminding them that there was more to life than just war and fighting. But to have a small, child, one that was six months old at the most, helped some of the clones realize something. It helped some of them realize that children were lovely and were adorable, while others, it helped them realize that they could do without taking care of a little tyke like her.

It also helped them realize that their Jedi was an absolute sucker for the tiny human. It was normal to see the General with the little girl in his arms, taking her along with each and every task he had; only putting her down for her naps, when he needs to take a shower or do other tasks, in which, he will hand off the child to the clones, much to their joy. The general usually tried to avoid giving the child to the clones, not because they were bad caretakers, but because it usually took a while for him to get the child back (So far, the record was almost five hours after the clones had all decided to take part in their brother's antics and play a game of ‘Keep Away’ in which multiple clones carried bundles of blankets, occasionally trading bundles in exchange for the child. It took a stare down from the General and Rex for them to give it up.) 

Rex peaked into the room, trying to find his general before leaning back around the corner with a sigh. He wasn’t surprised that he had found Anakin taking a nap with the youngling again (he wasn’t going to complain, it was making those dark circles disappear from his face at last). Anakin having his arm curled under his head with the baby sleeping on his chest, his left hand resting on the back of the child. He shook his head at the sight, a small smile appearing on his face. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if his general adopted the girl as soon as they landed on Coruscant. 

Rex closed the door and started to creep away from the door when he closed his eyes and cringed when his communicator went off. 

“Rex here.” 

“Captain Rex,” he made a face when Admiral Yularen’s voice came through the speaker, the Admiral never contacted the clone captain unless he needed to talk to the General.” The Chancellor wishes to speak to General Skywalker.” Of course, he did. 

“Understood.” The door slid open right behind him, making him turn around to see a bleary-eyed, half-asleep general who was carrying the sleeping girl with one arm, rubbing his eyes with the other. 

“I heard, I’m on my way.” Rex grabbed his general's arm as he started to walk off, taking the time to fix Anakin’s hair so it wouldn’t be sticking straight up. He got a tired grin when he gave his nod of approval. It wasn’t until they were right in front of the holopad when he noticed the way his general kept on blinking rapidly and shaking his head as if he was trying to clear something from his eyes.

“You alright General?” his words startled Anakin.

“Huh? oh yeah, I’m good.” Rex watched his general who set his face into a frown before focusing back on the holopad, just in time to see the Chancellor tune in. 

Rex let his mind wander off as the two adults greeted each other, the chancellor commenting on the youngling for only a second before moving on. He kept on glancing at his general though, taking note of the way he pinched the bridge of his nose, or the way he would fidget in place but he kept quiet. 

“It was such a shame those poor- Are you feeling ill my boy? You don’t look well.” The chancellor’s words made Rex looked over at his general, where he was taking deep breathes with scrunched up eyes. He stayed like that for a few more seconds, before reluctantly opening his eyes to face the chancellor once again.

“Yes Chan- “

“Sir,” Rex cut him off, walking over to stand right next to the Jedi and to offer him a handkerchief,” Your nose, it's bleeding.” With a frown on his face, the Jedi hesitantly touched his upper lip, pulling his hand away to see his fingertips covered with blood. He took the handkerchief and pressed it to his nose. 

“I’m sorry Chancellor, but I have to go.” And in a way that was uncharacteristic of Anakin, he disconnected from the call, not even giving the chancellor the chance to say goodbye. As soon as he disconnected the call, his shoulders slumped as he let out a sigh. Rex stared at his general as he thought about the situation. It was odd that his general started to feel unwell right before connecting the call with the chancellor. And it was even odder that the man had a nose bleed in the middle of the call. Jedi were known for being physically fit and they were also a little bit harder to hurt than compared to normal people. Even when his prosthetic had hit him in the nose, the most he got was a little bit tender, he didn’t get a nosebleed. 

“Rex,” his voice sounded nasally because of the nose bleed, slightly leaning his head back to stop the blood flow” From now on, tell the Chancellor that I’m busy when he tries to talk to me.” he blinked in surprise at that.

“Sir?” Anakin shifted the little girl in his arms, trying his best to make sure he didn’t wake her up. 

“there something…off about Chancellor Palpatine,” Anakin pulled away from the handkerchief, his frown deepening at the lack of blood. Rex had to admit that it was odd that his nosebleed stopped this soon after the call ended.” Something in the Chancellor has changed, I will have to talk to the Council about this, here take Amare.” The clone captain made a face at the word, taking the little girl into his arms as he asked the question. 

“Amare? You named her?” a grin appeared on his face when Anakin turned a light red, averting his eyes as he answered the question. 

“Well, she needed a name, it's not like we could keep calling her ‘baby’ or ‘little girl’ and she needs a name-Rex take that grin off your face.” Rex just stared at his Jedi, a shit-eating grin on his face, making Anakin turn a deeper red before clearing his throat.

“Well then, I will see you later Rex, take care of Amare.”

“Don’t worry sir,” he wrapped the blankets around Amare as his general walked out of the room, “I'll take care of your daughter.”

Rex will never forget the way his general whipped around, his face turning a bright red that would put a tomato to shame. Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but Rex wasn’t able to get the pleasure of hearing his embarrassed voice due to the door sliding close at that moment. He snickered to himself before looking down to Amare, tenderly kissing the top of her head, taking in that ‘baby smell’ that women seem to love so much. 

“Don’t worry Amare,” she yawned widely, stretching the best a child her age could before falling back asleep. 

“Your uncle Rex will take good care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amare means love in latin, i figured it was a name that sounded nice. Also, has anyones mom talk about that 'baby smell' my mom talks about it from time to time and she loves it, then again, it could be that she had a lot of kids.
> 
> and yea, i changed my username, my fam found out about me writing fanfic and my older brother wants to read it. I told him that he can read it if he ever finds it online and since my older username was the same as my insta, i wasnt going to make it easy for him to find my stories.


	26. Discovery

Anakin wandered around the ship, trying to find Amare after he handed her off to Fives. He walked patiently through the halls, trying to find Amare but he wasn’t in a hurry. They were due to arrive on Coruscant within a few hours, and he knew that his men wanted to spend a little bit more time with her before he handed her off to the proper authorities. He was happy that his men liked Amare, especially since he could feel their force signatures thrum in joy whenever he checked up on them. At first, he was a little bit nervous that his men would be a little bit hesitant about interacting with her, especially since she was so small and fragile. So, it was a nice surprise when he found out that they would even go as far as to completely evade him in an effort to spend more time with her. (It wasn’t that nice when it took five hours to get her back, he will admit that)

His boot clicked quietly down the halls, the night cycle was going to start soon, most of the clones were going to sleep with a small skeleton crew to run the ship until morning. So, he knew that Amare had to be in clones’ quarters, he just wasn’t sure where. Using the force, he was able to find her presence mixed among his men. A smile graced his face when he felt his captain's force right next to her. 

Based on how close they were, he was going to assume that they were sleeping right next to each other. His suspicions were confirmed when he walked into the clone’s quarters, Rex was laying on his bed, dead asleep as Amare slept on his chest, being held in place by his hand. He smiled at the sight of the little girl sleeping on the chest of his friend, her tiny hands full of his blacks. 

He used the force to gently pull the blanket that was bunched up at the clone’s feet to cover them, making sure that he didn’t cover Amare’s face. He was just about to leave when he felt feelings of comfort and love come from the room. Blinking in surprise, he peaked back into the room, sensing the way the force moved around the pair. A grin appeared on his face.

“Well, this is going to be interesting.”

* * *

Echo pushed his food around the plate with his fork, looking a little bit down as he slowly ate his food. Across from him, Rex looked at him with a frown, he didn’t need the force to sense that his brother was upset. 

“Echo, stop playing with your food.”

“Yes sir.” Echo sighed heavily before shoving the rest of his food into his mouth, finishing it just to get it out of the way so he won’t get scolded by his captain. As soon as he finished chewing his food and swallowed, he leaned against his hand, a sigh escaping his lips. The clone captain set down his utensil, trying to put a look of understanding onto his face. 

“Listen Echo, we miss the youngling too, but General Skywalker will make sure that she will be taken care of and loved. You’re going to have to let her go. “Echo nodded his head quietly, already missing Amare and her adorable smile that he got whenever he tickled the bottom of her feet, or when he blew a raspberry into her stomach.

“I know, I know, it's just,” Echo sighed heavily,” I miss her, it was pretty fun when I ran around the ship with her, avoiding General Skywalker. “That made Rex laugh and shake his head fondly. 

“I can’t believe he didn’t realize that I was the one who was updating our brothers on his location. “Echo snorted.

“It was pretty hard to hold in my chuckles when the two of you stared us down if only he knew the treachery you did that day.”

“Hey, I like to have some fun every once in a while, too. It just so happens that my favorite pastime is secretly aggravating the General.” Echo chuckled at that. 

“Of course, it is, I expect nothing less from our esteemed captain…” Echo’s face fell again,” …I miss the youngling.”

“Good,” the two of them nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of the General right behind them,” Here, hide her for a little bit, I’ll lead the crèche masters away, they’re two seconds away from murdering me at the moment.” Echo just watched as the General handed over a child to his captain, along with a bulky bag.

“Ok, have fun, I'll distract them as long as I can.” And just like that, their general was gone and they were left staring at Amare.

“So…um, I guess you can spend more time with her.” Echo happily took Amare from his captain, cradling her against his chest as he gave her his finger to hold onto. A wide smile spread across his face. Amare babbled, her eyes looking at the table, she must have seen something she liked because she stuck out her hand. The clones just watched on as a piece of fruit slowly floated to her. Rex was the only one who realized that she was too young to eat it and plucked the fruit out of the air. 

“oh my- “

“she’s force sensitive!” joy erupted in Echo’s chest he knew what that meant and he was getting excited over the thought.

“Rex, what are the chances that General Skywalker will let me see her whenever we stop here on Coruscant?” Rex chucked at his brethren’s reaction, he was just as excited as echo was, only he was better at holding it in. 

“I’m sure the General wouldn’t mind at all to let you see her when we have the time. If not, I’m sure that the commander wouldn’t mind bringing her along. “Echo beamed again, looking down at the little girl. They froze when they heard shouting.

“Anakin where’s Amare?!”

“Safe!”

“That’s not what I’m asking Anakin!” all of the clones exchanged looks.

“Well that’s what I’m telling you!” none of them bothered to get up, but they could tell based on the voices that their General was getting chased down the hall by his master. Rex and Echo exchanged looks, their eyes drifting down to Amare. They just realized what Anakin had done just to bring her back to the ship.

“I think I just fell in love with the General.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, that is the end of the Amare arc, but she will return.
> 
> also, for the first time in my 17 years of life, i got my nails done. and its a pain typing with acrylics, i haven't typed this slow since middle school. and my nails are not even that long
> 
> luckily for us, i already have a chapter and a half ready to go. but those wont last long, so please be patient because these are going to last 3 weeks apparently 
> 
> oh yeah, im not going to ship any one in this story sorry not sorry


	27. Sight

It was a lazy day in the temple. The three of them had finally gotten some time off and were lazing around in the common room that connected their quarters. The three of them doing their own thing silently, just enjoying each other’s company. Anakin was home, for once, and was fiddling with what looked like the components for a new mechanical arm. Ahsoka was surfing on the holonet, while Obi-wan was sitting at the table, just sipping on a cup of tea as he let his thoughts wander off. 

“Hey, can you get me the small screwdriver that’s in the junk drawer?” Ahsoka sighed dramatically at the request, not wanting to get up. But she still did, making her way to the junk drawer that was in the kitchen to find the screwdriver. 

“There like four different small screwdrivers in here.” 

“Just bring them all.” Ahsoka sighed before rummaging around again, trying to grab all of the screwdrivers that were in the drawer. Her attention was caught when some pieces of plastic on wireframes were knocked out of the drawer. 

“Whoa,” she set down the screwdrivers in exchange for bending down to get the fallen item. She held them up to the light as she looked through them. 

“what are these?” she looked through the pieces of plastic, frowning at the way the environment looked different when she looked through them. Obi-wan came out of his thoughts just long enough to recognize what his grand padawan was looking at. 

“Oh, those are the glasses I wore as a child.” The padawans perked up at that. 

“You wore glasses master? I don’t remember you wearing any when I became your padawan.” Anakin got up from his perch on the couch to look at the glasses with his student. Observing the way, the light reflected in the lenses. 

“That because I got corrective surgery to fix them, I don’t need them anymore.” They both hummed at his words, a little bit preoccupied with the glasses. Obi-wan only watched on mirthfully as Ahsoka put them onto her face. A smile appearing on the older man’s face as Ahsoka’s face scrunched up in disgust when she put them on. 

“I don’t see how you can wear these, it gives me a headache.” She rubbed her eyes with her hand, using the other to give them to Anakin so he could try them on too. Obi-wan chuckled at her observation. 

“That’s because your eyes are fine and you don’t need any corrective lenses. When I was a child, those glasses were just perfect for me.” Ahsoka scrunched up her nose at the news. 

“that sounds annoying, having to wear those things on your face all the time. “ 

“They weren’t that troublesome, you get used to them after a while, but it was a relief when I no longer needed them.” Anakin’s motions caught Obi-wans eye, making him raise an eyebrow at the way Anakin was lifting the glasses on and off his face, his face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Something wrong Anakin?”

“No master, it's just,” he compared his sight with and without glasses again, frowning the entire time, “I don’t know what snips is talking about, they look perfectly fine to me.” That certainly got his attention. Obi-wan rose an eyebrow at the implication, while Ahsoka looked disturbed by the fact that her master thought the glasses were fine. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” he left the glasses on his face, the wireframes making him look a little bit dorky,” Everything looks clearer than usual.” The two Jedi just watched as for once, Anakin’s face relaxed, his eyebrows smoothing out as he stopped squinting his eyes. He started to look around, tilting his head at certain objects as if he was seeing them in a new light. Obi-wan had an epiphany as he realized why Anakin always looked so serious and why he rubbed his eyes so much. He kicked himself for not realizing it earlier. With a sigh, he got up and grabbed Anakin by his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him towards the door. Much to Ahsoka’s and Anakin’s confusion. 

“Alright, let's go and visit the healers.”

“What why?”

“Yeah master, there’s nothing wrong with Anakin, me and Kix forced him to get a check-up before we got here.”

“I still resent you for that snips, but are you going to tell me why you’re taking me to the healers?” Obi-wan shook his head fondly at their bickering before letting Anakin walk on his own.

“Let’s just say that I have a hunch.”

* * *

“Psstt, Rex.” The clone captain backtracked his steps, walking back to the corner he just passed, only to see Fives and Echo hiding around the corner. 

“Yes?” Rex almost let out a yelp as his brothers pulled him behind the corner as if it was enough to hide them from any prying eyes.

“Have you talked to General Skywalker?”

“no, not since we left for shore leave, I was just about to go and talk to him now if you want to come along.” The two clones shook their heads. 

“no no no, just tell me if something is…a little bit off with the General.” Rex rose an eyebrow at his words.

“Is there something I should know?” Fives cut in.

“no, it’s just that, there’s something different in him and it’s kinda freaking us out.” Rex would have been more concerned if they didn’t tell him the exact same thing when the General was well rested for once.

“you said that last time and he was fine, you’re just being weird.” He rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the corner they had ‘hid’ behind, resuming his journey to the bride, where the General was.

“General Skywalker, here are the reports you assssked for?” Rex stared at Anakin, a little bit off put on the way his general looked. For the first time in a long time, his General did not look mad or upset. In fact, the last time he saw Anakin be this relaxed, was when he was dead asleep and when he was drugged back in that cell.

“Rex? Is there something wrong?”

“Are you feeling okay sir?” his General look very confused.

“Yes? I feel just fine and I, Rex what are you doing?” Rex had his hand against Anakin’s forehead at that point, trying to feel his temperature. 

“I’m trying to make sure you’re not sick.” Anakin smiled and rolled his eyes before pushing away rex’s hand.

“I’m fine, Ahsoka already made me go to the healers at the temple.”

“And?”

“I’m perfectly fine, now let me see those reports.” 

A few days later when he found his general with his face set in a frown again as he walked down the halls ways, trailing his hand on the wall as if he needed the contact to walk. It wasn’t until Rex was about five feet away from Anakin when his face perked up.

“Ah Rex, can you do me a favor?”

“Of course, General.”

“Think you can go to my quarters and grab my glasses? I lost my contacts and I forgot to grab them on the way out, they’re going to be next to my bed.” Rex agreed, making the journey to the Jedi’s quarters, grabbing the glasses (he regrets looking into them, gave him an instant headache) before returning to the bridge, handing over the glasses. And the transformation made Rex realize why his general looked so relaxed lately.

“Thanks Rex, that’s much better.” He finally stopped squinting his eyes, his eyebrow smoothing out as he blinked a few times to get used to the change. And without that frown, that stern, intimidating look, he looked years younger, barely looking old enough to leave home.

“what? Do I look weird or something?” Rex shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“You look just fine General.”

Yep, it was just his brothers that were being weird.

Like always.


	28. Night

He jerked awake as he heard his bedroom door slide open, allowing feelings of anxiety mixed in with some fear to seep into the room. He groggily propped himself up onto his elbow, wiping away the trail of saliva that ran down his chin. Rubbing his eye, he turned towards the doorway, using the force to identify his late-night visitor. It had been a few weeks of consistent battle and at last, the three of them had gotten a few days of rest, letting them sleep in their beds for once. 

“Anakin?” he didn’t get a response from his student, instead, he heard the soft padding of feet walking over to his bed, the creaking of the frame as he kneeled on the edge of the bed. 

“scoot,” too tired to argue, Obi-wan listened to his students demands, moving to the side so Anakin would have enough space to get comfortable. Anakin quickly laying down next to his master, immediately curling right next to Obi-wan, relishing in the warmth his master had. 

Obi-wan would have rolled his eyes and teased Anakin if he had done this when they had first gone to bed. But he could feel his student’s anxiety and his general feelings of uneasiness, so he let Anakin do what he wanted to do. That doesn’t mean Obi-wan wasn’t going to do his own thing 

Obi-wan pressed Anakin to his chest, letting his head rest right over his own heart. A small smile appeared on his face when he heard his student let out a sigh. Ever since Anakin was a child, he loved to curl up in Obi-wans bed when he had a nightmare. Granted, he grew out of that habit as he grew up, but his student never grew out of his habit of feeling a heartbeat when he shared a bed with someone. Even as an adult, he kept that habit, always resting his hand on Obi-wans chest or back when they shared a bed. Anakin curled his body closer to Obi-wan, throwing an arm over his master in a hug. 

“Thanks.” Obi-wan hummed in response, sending a sleep suggestion mixed in with feelings of compassion and understand along their bond. He ran his hands gently though his padawans hair, further soothing him. Obi-wan himself was nearly asleep when his student finally drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his lips. He would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t falling asleep, instead, he let sleep take him. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he woke up again when he heard his bedroom door open, he groggily turned towards the door, maneuvering around Anakin to see. He tiredly blinked in surprise when he saw familiar reflective irises at his door. 

“Sorry master,” her voice was tired and quiet, and just like Anakin, she was radiating feelings of anxiety and uneasiness,” most of the time, I would go to Anakin for this but he’s not in his room.” Her face lowered in what he assumed to be bashfulness. Without a word, he poked at her bond to get her attention and when she did look at him, he pulled up the blanket. He saw her eyes blink in surprise when he revealed Anakin, who was still curled up tightly next to Obi-wan. He had moved his head onto Obi-wans arm sometime during the night, but his hand was still resting on Obi-wans chest, right over his heart. 

“Oh.” It took a little bit for Ahsoka to realize that he was still holding up the blanket in invitation, but once he gently poked their bond, it didn’t take long for her to get into the bed with them. Just like her master, she curled next to Obi-wan, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing her arm over his chest. Obi-wan put a hand on her montrals, absentmindedly rubbing her padawan braid between his fingers. Ahsoka sighed, her body relaxing as she melted into his side. 

“Thanks master.”

“Anytime Ahsoka.”

* * *

Artoo went through the hallways, determined to find his creator. The men gave the astromech a weird look when they passed by, raising an eyebrow at the way the little droid was carrying a ration bar in his hand while going down the hall with a mission. He had been on a lot of ships like this, so with a simple scan of the ship, he was able to find his creator. When he rolled into the room, where his creator was talking with his student, master and some of the men, he quickly made himself known. He ran into his creators’ leg, trying to make it painful. 

“Ow! Artoo!”

 _“Eat it!”_ he waved the ration bar around wildly, trying to make his point because he knew for a fact that his creator was able to understand him perfectly. 

“ _Its been 12.5 hours since you ate, EAT IT!!”_ His creator took the ration bar and put it into his pocket, soothingly rubbing his dome. 

“Okay okay, I’ll eat it right now.”

“ _EAT IT NOW!!”_ he rammed himself into his creators’ leg again, making him wince. Behind the hologram, he could see his creator’s teacher and student roll their eyes. 

“Just eat the ration bar now Anakin.” The teacher’s words reminded the droid that it had been a long time since he had eaten too. He took out the spare ration bar that he always carried before ramming himself into the teachers leg too. 

“ _ You  haven’t eaten in  15 hours  EAT IT!!” _The clones just watched as everything happened, holding in their chuckles at the sight of the Generals getting bullied by a small droid. Obi-wan winced at the impact before grabbing the bar, pocketing it as well. Letting out some more beeps of frustration, he went back to his creator.

“ _Eat it now  or I will embarrass you, your teacher and your student.” _His creator let out a huff. 

“I’ll eat it later Artoo, as soon as I finish this.” He watched as his creator turned around back to the holopad, and Artoo did not hesitate in embarrassing his master, displaying photo he took a few nights ago at the temple. 

“ _Eat it!!”_ his creator turned to see what he was displaying and turned red when he realized that Artoo had taken a picture of him, his teacher and his student when they had shared a bed a few nights ago. He thought the picture would be something his creators’ partner would love to have, so he saved the picture for her. Artoo had entered the teacher’s room to find his creator and his student. But once he saw the saw his creator and his student were lovingly being held by the teacher, he had to take it back to his creators’ partner. 

“Artoo!”

“When did he take that?!”

“Anakin!” Artoo noticed with pleasure that the men behind them started to break down into laughter, making the three subjects of the photo blush even more. 

“ _eat it and I’ll turn it off.”_ he watched as his creator and the teacher fumbled with the small ration bars. As soon as the wrappers were open, he turned off the hologram. 

“ _Good.”_

Anakin just stared as his astromech let out a series of happy sounding beeps before leaving the room. Rex and Cody were laughing heartily behind him, while Ahsoka had her face buried in her hands and Obi-wan smacked his forehead. 

“Anakin,” Obi-wan ran his hand down his face, “Did we just get played by your droid?” Anakin grumbled while taking a bite out of the ration bar, Obi-wan doing the same. 

“I’m going to kill him.”

“I suggest that you don’t sir,” they all turned to Rex and Cody, who both had a shit eating grin on their faces,” We need him to give us a good laugh every once in a while.” Anakin rolled his eyes while swallowing the food. 

“Oh, shut it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like Artoo would be a little shit and would 100% do this


	29. Strength

He woke up to the taste of dust on his tongue and the feeling of the dry, swollen flesh at the back of his throat stinging. Rex coughed, trying to get whatever was in his mouth out, groaning at the way he felt his ribs creak with each cough. He tried to sit up, only to wince as he smacked his head on the roof of whatever he was in. 

“Rex?” he stayed laying down, learning his lesson from moving earlier. 

“Echo?” he didn’t like how his voice echoed in the space, giving him the impression that he was in a _very_ small space, “What happened?” he craned his head around, finally having the sense to turn on the flashlight that was on his helmet. He frowned at the sight of rocks and settling dust. 

“The canyon collapsed on us, Fives is right next to me-”

“Hey,”

“-Is General Skywalker with you?” Rex looked around his small space, his eyes landing on the small exit that was next to his feet. 

“Give me a second.” Rex took a deep breath before he started to wiggle (painfully he might add) his way out of the space. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when the little space collapsed as soon as he was up and out of it. 

“Rex?!”

“I’m fine! It didn’t get me!” he sat up again, this time, there being enough space for him to do it, and looked around. The settling dust making it difficult to see. The section was definitely bigger than the part he was in, but he didn’t feel any safer in it. Instead of seeing large boulders over him, he saw thousands of smaller rocks, all of them who seemed to be just floating there. Curious, he lifted his hand, touching the surface of the rocks. 

“…Don’t…” he jumped out of his skin at the voice, frantically looking around to see who had said that. 

“Hello?” he crawled through the small space, sweeping side to side as he tried to find the owner of the voice. 

“General?” he found the Jedi in the corner of the space, kneeling with his hands held over his head, his face scrunched up in concentration. Dust completely covered his body, making him look like he had just taken a dust bath. “Are you okay?” He ducked his head as the rocks above him rumbled, making more dust fall to the ground. 

“…yes…” upon hearing a rumbling sound, he turned around just in time to see the section that he had just crawled out of to collapse slowly. Actually, very slowly, it looked like the rocks were falling in slow motion. He connected the dots when he heard a sigh of relief behind him. He got closer to the Jedi, the opening collapsing behind him until he was right next to the general. He didn’t bother asking questions about the situation. 

“Think you make an opening for Echo and Fives?” without a word, some of the rocks lifted, revealing two tired and dirty clones at the end. 

“Run!” the clone captain didn’t even give his men the chance to look relieved before shouting at them. The two of them jumping to their feet and doing an awkward crouch run. As soon as Echo’s and Fives made it into their safe area, the rocks behind them collapsed, sending more dust into their air. Coughing, Rex waved around the air with his hand. 

“is everyone ok?”

“I’m a little banged up on my shoulder, Fives is fine, what about you and the general?”

“I’m fine, General Skywalker,” Rex motioned over to the Jedi’s direction with his head,” is over there, he’s fine, but he’s keeping everything from falling on top of us.” The two clones looked over at the General, a look of surprise and worry appearing on their faces. The three clones exchanged looks, not letting a word leave their lips out of fear of breaking their Jedi’s concentration. 

They weren’t sure how long they were down there. Between using silent gestures to work together on getting the communicator working and the nervous glances to their superior, it felt like hours had passed. But they knew that they were down there long enough for the General to be affected. 

“Hey,” Fives nudged Rex’s shoulder with his own, jerking his head towards Anakin. Rex looked over his brothers’ shoulder, his eyes zoning in the bright liquid that was dribbling down the Jedi’s chin. Tearing a part of his blacks off, he leaned over and pressed it against Anakin’s nose, grimacing when the Jedi twitched and caused a very concerning rumble above them. 

“Sorry sir, I’m just wiping off the blood.” If Anakin heard him, he didn’t show it. As the clone pressed the cloth against the blood, he pretended that he didn’t notice the way sweat dripped down the Jedi’s face, or the way his shoulders shook. He didn’t need to point it out and distract his general. He stayed there until the blood stopped, going back to helping the clones figure out the communicator. They all stopped as they heard rumbling above them, this time, lasting for almost half a minute. It didn’t take a verbal cue for them to look at the general, cringing at what they saw. Rex tore off a larger piece of his sleeve, leaning over to try and stem the bleeding that was coming from both nostrils this time. Anakin was breathing heavily, opening his mouth to cough out the blood that had drained into the back of his throat. Everyone cringed again when they heard more rumbling overhead. Quickly breaking down into whispers as they collectively tried to fix the communicator. Rex was distracted, trying to help the others when he felt the face that was under his hand disappear. 

“General!?” he barely had time to catch Anakin before he collapsed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he flopped backward. Realizing that death was next, he curled around Anakin’s body, trying to protect him to the best of his ability. When the rocks didn’t utterly destroy his body as he expected, he looked around curiously, his brothers doing the same.

“We’re…still alive?”

“Why are you questioning it? Don’t ask.” They fell silent as they realized that Fives was right, Echo let Fives continue working on the communicator, leaning over to Rex to see how Anakin was doing.

“How is he?” Rex laid his general onto the ground, tilting him to his side to prevent him from choking on his blood. Rex wiped off the blood to the best of his abilities before checking his pulse. It was fast, but it was starting to slow down.

“I’m not sure, but he seems to be getting better, still, we should take him to fix the first chance we get.” Echo nodded his head in agreement, only to cringe as the rumbling started again. Dust falling to the floor as sunlight and voices started to breakthrough. They all cringed as the sunlight hit their eyes, the change in light making them look away. They blinked rapidly, trying to get their eyes to adjust.

“Master?!” their commander's voice made them look up, spotting her at the top of the canyon, leaning over the ledge to look down at them. The first thing they noticed would be the two Jedi masters leaning over the ledge with her, and the second thing they noticed would be the gigantic piles of rocks around them.

“We’re okay commander! But General Skywalker passed out a few minutes ago!” Ahsoka and Obi-wan exchanged glances before jumping down to the ground floor, making the 50-foot drop look like nothing.

“How is he?” Anakin’s lineage ran over to his prone body, Windu right behind them.

“We’re not sure sir, he was holding up everything right until he passed out.” Obi-wan pressed his fingertips to Anakin’s temple, closing his eyes as he did so.

“He overtaxed himself and is exhausted, it might take him a while to recover. But that is to be expected, it took us a little over two hours to get here, he didn’t stop until we took over for him.” Rex let the Jedi fuss over his General as he realized something. He looked around again, eyeing the piles of rubble around them.

He knew that his General was an absolute monster when it came to his power in the force. But he didn’t realize that he was able to hold up the rubble over them for two hours while it took two Jedi masters and a padawan to merely move the rubble. 

“Sir, just out of curiosity,” all three Jedi turned to look at him,” how difficult would it be to do what General Skywalker did?” they all exchanged glances, Ahsoka was the one who answered first. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it, I would have died.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to save my men, and I wouldn’t be able to hold it for more than ten minutes.” Windu nodded in agreement with Obi-wans statement. Rex blew air through his lips, puffing up his cheeks as he did so. 

“It sounds like me and my men owe him a drink then.” That made them crack a smile.

“I think he would appreciate that Captain.”

“Just don’t get him drunk again.” Ahsoka and Rex cringed as soon as the words left Ahsoka’s mouth.

“Don’t get him _what?!”_ Ahsoka ducked her head. 

“oops?”


	30. Let's Get Rex To Do This Terrible Idea With Us

“Hey master, you know those skates you got for the three of us?”

“Yeah.”

“And you know that giant ramp that the Resolute has?”

“…I don’t like where this is going but continue.”

“Well, I think you know what I want to do.”

“Snips this is a terrible idea…let’s get Rex to do it with us?”

When Rex heard that whoop of excitement, he got a shiver down his spine.

* * *

“Anakin.”

“Yes?”

“You are an amazing General and an amazing teacher.”

“Thank you.”

“But this has got to be your _worst_ idea ever. This is a solid ten on the Anakin Scale.” Ahsoka snorted at his mention of the Anakin Scale. Rex stared down the ramp, the skates in his hands as he looked down at the dark, empty ramp that was resting on the ground. Next to him, Anakin and Ahsoka gave him bright smiles, ready to go and risk their lives with the skates they were wearing. 

“Nonsense Rex, I don’t know what you mean by that, but it’s gonna be fun.”

“I don’t know how to skate sir.”

“We don’t know how to skate either Rexster, we’ll be fine.” Even though he had led his men through all types of battles, he started to get nervous at the thought of going down the ramp with footwear he doesn’t even know how to use.

“You Jedi are insane.”

“Thank you, Rex, race you to the bottom Snips!” Anakin pushed his student just enough to knock her off balance before taking off, letting the force of gravity do the work for him.

“HEY!” and just like that, Ahsoka took after her master, her legs wobbling dangerously under her as she caught speed. Rex just stared at the two of them, the skates clutched tightly to his chest. 

“You cheater!”

“All is fair in love and war Snips!”

“Love and war my left foot! Uh oh, oh kriff!” Ahsoka’s legs came out from under her, and it would have made her land painfully on her behind if her master didn’t thrust out his hand to catch her with the force, helping her land safely on the ramp. Unfortunately, no one was there to catch Anakin as he did with Ahsoka, so when he fell from leaning back too much, he tumbled down the rest of the ramp, landing in a heap onto the grass. Rex would have run down to see if Anakin was ok if said Jedi didn’t start cracking up right there on the grass. Anakin curled in on himself, his loud, hearty laughter echoing throughout the night. It didn’t take long for Ahsoka to snort before laughing just as hard, her giggles and snorts making Rex start chuckling himself. But he started laughing hard when Anakin sat up, grass covering his hair and a grass stain smudged on his cheek. The way Anakin looked combined with the face he made while laughing made Rex break down. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their laughter echoing loudly in the quiet night. 

“Haha, oh man, it’s been a long time since I laughed that hard.” Anakin let out a few more chuckles, Rex and Ahsoka doing the same. The three of them stretching to try and relax their abdominal muscles. 

“Alright Rex,” Ahsoka joined her master at the bottom of the ramp, looking up at the clone captain from their position. “It's your turn, hurry up and get down here.” And just like that, Rex felt his nervous energy come back.

“I’m still positive that this is a terrible idea, sir.”

“You’ll be fine! And stop calling me sir, we’re not on duty right now.”

“This is still a terrible idea Ahsoka.”

“That’s better, and if worse comes to worst, we’ll catch you with the force.”

“…you won’t let your best friend crash and burn Anakin?” Rex heard the snort Anakin let out, while Ahsoka gasped dramatically at the insinuation that Rex didn’t trust her ability to use the force.

“Oh, how you wound me, Rex!” Anakin rolled his eyes while chuckling at Ashoka’s reaction

“Yeah, I won’t let you get hurt, the last thing I need is Kix going after me.” Anakin shivered at the thought of his medic, remembering the glare he got after Ahsoka got slightly injured during one of their antics. Rex looked down nervously but decided to trust Anakin and started to put on the skates. Putting them on as tight as he could so he could avoid a twisted ankle. A slightly nervous laugh escaped his lips as he tried to stand up, crawling onto his knees just to stand up and not fall. he could barely stand up without falling, so when the front wheel of his left skate went over the ledge, he was past the point of no return. 

“wait wait no!”

“Whooo! Rex!”

“I knew you had it in you!” Although Rex was terrified, he had to admit that he got a different kind of adrenaline rush, it wasn’t like the one he got during battle. This time, there wasn’t a chance of death, and he could just enjoy the feeling of the wind on his face and the sound of the wind rushing past of ears. And true to their word, the Jedi used the force to slow him down so he wouldn’t crash and burn when he got to the bottom. He didn’t stop for a second. 

“Let’s go again.” 

“I knew great minds think alike.”

“Force yes! Race you there master!” Ahsoka pushed Anakin like he had done to her before trying to run up the ramp. As expected, she failed spectacularly and fell onto her stomach. The two males just stared at her. 

“…Kriff…”

That was all it took for them to start laughing again. 

Obi-wan watched his lineage and clone captain with a fond smile on his face. Although he didn’t agree with the three of them messing around this late at night, especially since they still had a long day of work ahead of them. But still, it made him happy to see the three of them acting their age. Reminding him that they were all younger than 25 and that they still had that chaotic energy that was common for their age. He turned around when he heard a quiet beeping behind him, seeing that Artoo was coming up behind them. When the astromech beeped in a way that he recognized as a question. 

“Your master is just having some fun, I’ll go back to bed in a second.” Artoo beeped again, in a way that sounded like he wanted to make a point, Obi-wan rolled his eyes while shaking his head. 

“Fine, but only if you record the rest of it and send it to me.” The happy beeping told him his answer, and he looked at the trio as they challenged each other to make it up the ramp with the skates with a smile. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself before heading back to his room, but not without calling something over his shoulder.

“Make sure you send it to Padme as well, she misses seeing her husband.”

The wild beeping he heard almost made him cackle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is inspired by a convo i had with my best friend, theres this giant hill in my town and we both skate, i use roller blades (Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex are using the same skates and she uses a skateboard. and i came up with the Grade A idea that is very much similar to the one ahsoka has and agreed that one day, at 4 in the morning, we will skate down that hill when the streets are empty. i just thought it would be a great idea for a chapter and here it is. hope you enjoyed it!


	31. Old And New Memories

As soon as Anakin woke up, he felt panic surge through his veins once he realized the position he was in. his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he took deep, calming breaths. The room was small and dim, the post keeping him chained in the middle of the room. A cold draft blew on him, making him shiver and realize that someone had taken off his tunic and armor, leaving them bundled at his waist. He pulled weakly on the shackles, his hands shaking enough to make them rattle by themselves. He could feel his heart pumping out of his chest, he was sure that his heart was making the post he was kneeling against rattle with how hard it was pumping. His calming breaths failed and he stopped entirely, taking fast and shallow breaths as fear overwhelmed him.

“No, nononono,” He has been tied against the post when he was a child, and he was one of the few people who could say that he survived the experience. he clenched his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the images of lost friends, struggling to breathe after their own master tied them to the post and went wild. He tried to ignore the aching of his back, old scars aching at the very thought of being opened again. The air dried out his mouth completely, his frantic breathing doing nothing to help. He yanked at the chains, panic completely overtaking him.

“I have to get out, get it, get off.”

He had to get away, he had to get out, get out and escape before someone came into the room and let him have it. Just take off the shackles and he could go, just take them off, just take them off and that’s all he has to do. He shook his hands frantically, his fingers stumbling over each other as he tried to figure out the mechanism of the cuff. He was only vaguely aware of his bonds lighting up in concern, both of them trying their best to figure out what happened.

Leaning his head against the grain of the wood, he tried to blink the black dots out of his vision, to try and expand his throat so he wouldn’t be wheezing his breaths in and out. Something wet was on his face, and he could taste salt. He would have shaken his head to bring himself out of his thoughts, but his muscles were trembling too much. He needed to get out. 

“Anakin!” Obi-wan practically tackled the door down, his concern going through the roof when his padawan's feelings of absolute _fear_ traveled through their bond, making Ahsoka and himself nearly panic themselves at the intensity. He spotted his student in the middle of the room, his tunics bundled at the waist, revealing his back and chest. He was chained to a post, the chains connecting to the top of the post, keeping him on his knees and with his arms wrapped around the post. The next thing he noticed was the heart-breaking wheezes and frantic muttering. 

“Get it off, get it off.” 

“Kix!” he nearly forgot that it was a secret rescue mission, but the clone medic running to his student as soon as he saw him chained to the post. Kix kneeled next to Anakin, Obi-wan right behind him, and pressed his fingers to the Jedi’s neck while trying to figure out his general's breathing rate. 

“he’s having a panic attack,” Anakin’s breathes were short and fast, wheezing with each inhale and exhale. “I’m going to have to sedate him.” Obi-wan nodded his head and set his hand onto Anakin’s back. He flinched away, breaking into frantic huttenese. 

“What is he saying sir?” Obi-wan ran his hands through Anakin’s hair, trying his best to ignore the way his sweaty hair was sticking to his fingers. He glanced over at Kix for a second before focusing on his student again, sending calming and reassuring feelings over the bond. He knew what Anakin was saying, he had heard it many times at the beginning of their journey together. He had only heard it when Anakin was just freed and when Anakin had made what he thought was a detrimental mistake.

“he’s apologizing.” Kix almost blinked in surprise as he administered the sedative, the needle plunging into the Jedi’s skin with a hiss. 

“Before you ask, I’m sure you can tell that Anakin didn’t have…the best childhood, before joining the order.” Kix nodded in agreement, he had seen the scars on his general body, scars that he has only seen on slaves they free during certain missions. He decided to say nothing, only to continue monitoring how his general was doing. Just as he wanted, Anakin’s heartbeat started to slow down, along with his breathing. Kix just watched silently as Anakin slumped against Obi-wan, revealing his tear-stained face. He let the two of them have their small moment, only helping when he started to pull on the Jedi’s tunics, covering his scars. 

“Come on, Rex, can you carry him?”

“Yes sir.” Since it was just the three of them who, Rex was forced to carry Anakin on his back, Kix and Obi-wan taking positions on either side of them to cover them as they walked back. Thankfully, they were able to sneak in and out with no one noticing them. Ahsoka was the first one to meet them once they returned to The Resolute. She was the one who stayed by his side while he slept in the med bay.

“Anakin?” she closed the door behind her, bringing in one of his favorites blankets with her. Anakin just sat on the bed, staring blankly at his lap. He had lifted his head when she called his name and gave her the emptiest smile, his eyes being void of any happiness. 

“Hey Snips, told you I would be fine,” Ahsoka said nothing, only walking forward to wrap her master in his blanket with a tenderness only a sister could have. 

“you don’t have to pretend around me Anakin.” She tugged the blanket over his head, letting him hide his face as his pretense dropped.

“…Sorry.”

“It's fine, do you want to talk about it?” Ahsoka sat down next to him on the bed, slightly leaning on him to give him some comfort. 

“No, I’d rather not.”

“hm, shame, I was looking forward to having a heart to heart where we could exchange our origin stories.” Anakin snorted at that, a small smile gracing his lips at her words. 

“Really? What would your origin story be?”

“I don’t know, I would say the time you ate my slice of pie really shaped me into who I am.” She finally got a chuckle out of him.

“I don’t think a slice of pie would have that great of an impact on you Snips.”

“Hey, you have _no_ idea how much I was looking forward to that pie, only to find out the treachery” she poked him in his side in between her words, stopping when she poked him and got a strangled squeak out of her master. They both froze, Ahsoka lifting her face to stare at Anakin, the blanket doing nothing to hide his increasing blush. 

“Oh, my force- “

“Snips no- “

“You’re ticklish!”

“Ahsoka! Wait no! wa-pftt!” Anakin broke down into laughter as Ahsoka started to tickle him, his laughs bounced off the walls in the small room, making Ahsoka laugh herself. Anakin only let her tickle him for a few more seconds before pushing her off the bed, leaving him breathless on the bed. 

“You’re a jerk.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments?”

“Eh, call me a rebel.”

“I don’t have to call you one, you already are one.”

“Thanks…Snips,” Anakin bent his head backward, leaning his head over the ledge of the bed to look at his student, “Thanks for cheering me up, I appreciate it.” Ahsoka reached up and messed up her master's already messy hair. 

“Don’t mention it, Sky guy, it’s not like I could just let you brood for the rest of the week.”

“Hey! I wouldn’t have brooded for the rest of the week.”

“Ehhh, debatable.” He pouted at her words, making Ahsoka snicker at his reaction. Although she could tell that he was still emotionally drained, she was happy that he still had the energy to laugh and mess around with her. 

“So…wanna go another round on the skates?”


	32. Languages

He groaned as he started to wake up, his head throbbing terribly. Even behind his eyelids, the light was way too bright for his comfort. He started to shuffle around his bed, doing a mental check of what hurt, and was relieved to find out that only his head was hurt. 

“General?” He could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him. His sloppy grip on the force telling him that it was Kix who was getting closer. Cracking open his eyes, he could see the blurry outline of the clone.

“What happened?” the light dimmed down, letting him open his eyes completely and confirm the fact that he was in the med bay. Again. Anakin slowly sat up, groaning at the way his head pounded. He cringed away when Kix started to shine a light into his eyes and tried to swat away his hand. 

“My head is killing me Kix, think you can do that another time?” He frowned when he got no response, but still let Kix grab his chin to keep him still while shining the light into his eyes. A frown was prevalent on the clone’s face.

“How do you feel sir?” Kix turned off the light and typed something into his datapad. Anakin rubbed his eyes, trying to relieve his headache in some way.

“My head feels like someone hit me with a brick, but I’ll be fine. What happened anyway?” Kix stopped typing into his datapad and looked up at the Jedi. 

“Think you can repeat that in Basic sir? You’ve been speaking in Huttenese this entire time.” Anakin blinked in surprise, he didn’t realize that he was speaking in his native language. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize, where’s Obi-wan and Ahsoka?” Kix set down his datapad and started to inspect Anakin’s head again, shining the light into his eyes and inspecting the bandage.

“You’re still speaking in huttenese, I think you hit your head harder than we thought.” Anakin didn’t answer him, instead, he was trying to make that mental shift over to basic that would let him communicate with the clone. But every time he would try to formulate the sentence in basic, it would just fall apart. 

“Can you call Obi-wan and Ahsoka?” Kix rose an eyebrow at him.

“Do you want me to call General Kenobi and the commander?” he didn’t even bother answering verbally, he just nodded his head. The two of them sat there, Kix asking Anakin some more questions, trying to figure out why his general suddenly forgot how to speak Basic. 

“Can you understand me?”

“Yep.”

“…is that a yes?” Anakin repeated himself while nodding his head, trying his best to show that he was saying yes. 

“Ok, do you happen to know any other languages? Do you think you can try switching over to that language?” he hesitated for a second, the only other languages he knew was the basic slave language and the Huttenese slave language, languages he swore as a child to never repeat in front of a free person for the sake of slaves everywhere. The last thing they needed would be their masters understanding what they whispered to each other. But then again, this was Kix they were talking about, and Kix always kept his patient’s information to himself. 

Anakin used his hands to sign that he knew two more languages in the clone's sign language, but that the medic would have to keep it a secret. 

“Understood sir.” Anakin relaxed slightly as he started off with the Basic slave language, the harsh vowels traveling smoothly out of his mouth. When Kix motioned for him to continue, he switched over to the Huttenese one, the harsh vowels combined with clicks and low whistles flowing out of his mouth, making it seem like he was humming some sort of tribal song under his breath. But when Anakin tried to switch back to Basic, he just couldn’t. Anakin started to pout as soon as his master and student walked into the room, the two of them looking relieved and a little bit worried. 

“Kix, Anakin, how are you feeling?”

“Yeah, that was a pretty nasty hit you took Sky guy.”

“Ah, hey master, hey Snips, feels like someone gave me shaken baby syndrome but I doubt you can understand me.” Based on the look he got, he was right.

“Commander, General, we think General Skywalker hit his head harder than we first anticipated, although he’s able to understand us, he has suddenly forgotten how to speak Basic and has reverted to Huttenese.” 

“Oh, he will be fine by tomorrow, this isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“Wait what?” they all turned to Obi-wan, who clarified upon seeing their confused looks. 

“There was an incident during a training session when Anakin was ten, he got a concussion and when he woke up the next day, he would only speak Huttenese. He was fine after a good night’s sleep but doesn’t remember anything about it.” Anakin blinked in surprise at that because he definitely does not remember anything about that. 

“Oh, is that so?” Kix typed more stuff into the datapad while speaking. “General, you can either stay here in the med bay where I can observe you or you can spend your day with General Kenobi- “

“Obi-wan.” To make his point, he even pointed at Obi-wan with his thumb, making his master and Ahsoka smile in amusement, but Kix wasn’t done yet.

“-under the conditions that you wear this portable monitor.” Anakin took off his glove and shoved up his sleeve so Kix can put on the portable monitor on his wrist. None of them were surprised at his eagerness to leave. Kix shook his head playfully while strapping on the monitor.

“If you’re going to be doing something that requires you to take off the monitor, please send me a message so as I don’t assume that you just dropped dead and need my assistance.” Anakin nodded along with the others, practically jumping off the bed the first chance he got and leaving with his padawan and teacher. Anakin was trying his best to talk to the two of them, strictly through the clone sign language, but it was a little bit difficult since they had discovered that even over the force bond, he only spoke in his native language. 

“Anakin, do you mind telling me what ‘Whoka’ and ‘bacoke woceuea’ mean?” Anakin blinked in surprise at Obi-wan's question. ‘Whoka’ means brother in his language, while ‘bacoke woceuea’ means beloved family, but they were also very sincere and loving words, words that were only reserved for closest family members. Anakin thought nothing of it and tried his best to tell his master the definition and the meaning behind the words, as well as how loving it is for someone to receive those words.

“Oh, is that so…” Obi-wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. Ahsoka rose an eyebrow at her grandmaster's reaction.

“Why do you ask master?”

“Oh, it's nothing,” Obi-wan shrugged his shoulders before looking up at Anakin,” it’s just that that was the only thing Anakin called me by when he forgot how to speak Basic for the first time.” And while Obi-wan had a knowing smirk on his face, one that Ahsoka quickly mirrored, Anakin completely blanked and stared at the two of them as he tried to fight the upcoming blush. 

“ _ General Kenobi, General Skywalkers heartbeat is elevated, is he okay?”  _ Anakin lost his battle and felt his face turn a bright red, even feeling his ears turn a bright red as he averted his eyes, trying to cover his face with one hand. Even though Ahsoka and Obi-wan were chuckling at his reaction, feelings of love and appreciation were coming from his teacher. 

“Yes, he’s fine Kix, we’re just embarrassing him a little bit.”

_ “Very well then, continue sir.”  _ If Anakin wasn’t so embarrassed, he would have been offended that his medic just threw him to the dogs. Anakin wished the ship could just swallow him whole.

“It’s okay Anakin,” Obi-wan reached up and ruffled his hair,” you’re my bacoke kaae whoka, as well.”

“And what about me master?”

“Yes Ahsoka, you’re my bacoke kaae whokena.” Although it was clear Ahsoka didn’t know what he just said, she whooped in excitement. Which made Anakin realize something if Obi-wan knew how to say beloved little brother and sister in the Hutt language…

“Obi-wan! You just wanted to embarrass me!” Even though they couldn’t understand him, they understood his feelings of indignation. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The grin on his face said otherwise. Anakin sighed, letting his blush fade away.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes, I know, I love you too.” Anakin let out a strangled squeak when Obi-wan answered in Huttenese and his face turned red all over again. 

“Obi-wan!!”

Even though he was embarrassed, he couldn’t stop that warm feeling in his chest for a really long time.


	33. A Lie And Some Truth

Ahsoka just stared at the wall with a small smile on her face, trying to stop her eyes from twitching as she listened to the ever so delicate ‘princess’ try and seduce her master. And even though her master had a calm smile on his face as he let the woman press her chest against him, he could tell that he wanted to go just as much as Ahsoka did. At the moment, her master was doing the force equivalent of just screaming in awkwardness because he was so uncomfortable. It was fortunate that the princess was not a force sensitive person. 

“ _ Snips please, save me.”  _ If it was any other time, Ahsoka would have been impressed that he was able to keep up a conversation while communicating over their bond, but now, she was just trying her best to not lose her mind. 

“ _ I’m just trying to keep my sanity at the moment.”  _ Ahsoka almost glared at Obi-wans back when she heard his chuckles over the force bond. Her master caught her attention by gingerly pulling himself away from the princess.

“Excuse me princess, but I have to go and visit the refresher.” 

“ _ TRAITOR!!” _

_ “Sorry not sorry Snips, good luck.”  _ Anakin quickly walked out of the room, leaving the two of them in there. As soon as Anakin was gone, the princess dropped her smile, not even bothering to keep up her pretense around her target’s student. While the two of them stood in silence, Ahsoka contacted her grandmaster. 

“ _ Please master, please assign me a task or something. Anything to get away from this lady.” _

_ “I’m sorry little one, but you’re on your own this time, I do not intend to become her next target.”  _ Ahsoka would have cried right then and there if it wasn’t for the ship entering its night cycle. The princess looked around curiously as the lights dimmed and the second shift left to be replaced with the night shift. She answered her communicator as it came to life.

“Ahsoka, please take the Princess to her quarters for the night.”

“Yes master,” Ahsoka hung up the call and did her best to respectfully (she didn’t) motion for the princess to follow her, the response she got was a poorly hidden eye roll.

“ _ Take her to my quarters, don’t tell her it's mine, we’ll be sharing a room tonight Snips.”  _ Ahsoka let out a silent sigh of relief, glad that she will not be forced to share a room with their charge. Most of the time, if the person was important enough they had to share a room with whoever they saved, with the respective genders of course. And a princess was important enough to share rooms, but it looks like they were going to ignore that certain rule for the sake of both of them. 

_ “Fine, but only if you take that really fluffy blanket that you have.” _

_ “The blue one or the black one?” _

_ “You have two?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Bring both.” _

_ “Deal. Thanks, Snips, you’re the best.” _

_ “I know.” _

“Alright Princess, unfortunately, we are running short on quarters so, for tonight, you will have to sleep in my quarters, but I will be next door with my master if you need anything.” She did not look happy with that news. 

“I’m sorry, but isn’t it protocol for the Jedi master to board with me.” Ahsoka smiled while berating her master over their force bond.

“ _ What did you do for her to like you so much!??” _

_ “Exist?? I don’t know!! It’s not like she told me!” _

“I’m sorry, but as Master Skywalker is not a woman, it would be inappropriate for him to do so.”

“Buts it’s not inappropriate for you to board with your master?” Ahsoka blinked in surprise at her question. That was a question she wasn’t expecting. Sure, most of the time, padawans are assigned to masters that are the same gender, so it was a little bit odd that she had been assigned to a male master. But Anakin was practically her older brother, they already considered each other to be family, and the very thought of being accused of sleeping with her all but blood brother offended her. Anakin must have been nearby and must have been close enough to hear her because it didn’t take long for her master to get offended as well. 

“ _ DID SHE- “ _

_ “ _ No, it is not inappropriate as he is my master and nothing more.” The two of them stared at each other, a look of displeasure on both of their faces, all the while Anakin was raging at her insinuation. Ahsoka didn’t even break eye contact as she answered her communicator. 

“Ahsoka, report to the bridge.”

“Yes master, on my way.” The princess finally looked away with a click of her tongue and walked into the room. Ahsoka had no doubt that she would have slammed the door if she had the chance. Ahsoka took off for the bridge, where both of her masters were. The rest of the mission went off peacefully if you ignore Anakin getting away every chance he got as peaceful, but they were able to return the princess to her home safely and they thought nothing of it until a few days later.

“Alright you two,” Obi-wan sighed heavily while pinching the skin between his eyebrows, Ahsoka and Anakin exchanging glances, “I can’t believe I’m going to say this but we have received a report of an” Obi-wan sighed heavily again.

“Inappropriate relationship between the two of you.” The reaction was immediate, the both of them letting out sounds of disgust and outrage.

“That is the- “

“I would never- “Obi-wan held up his hand for them to stop, and once they did, he reassured them. 

“Calm down, I know it's not like that, I know that you two would much rather adopt each other than starting a relationship in that manner.” Obi-wan let his words hang in the air, his words relaxing his padawan and grand padawan. A wiry smile pulled at his lips. 

“Besides, I know for a fact that Anakin already has previous engagements, in a manner of speaking, and would never be interested in anyone else.” Ahsoka rose an eyebrow at his words, picking up the notion that her master was already interested in someone else. While Anakin just stared at his master, a nervous smile on his lips as he screamed internally.

“You lik- “Anakin cut her off as he turned bright red.

“You know Snips, I gotta have a little talk with Obi-wan if you don’t mind.” And just like that, she was outside of the room, hearing frantic whispers behind the door and the overall feeling of panic flowing through the force. 

“What the hell just happened?”


	34. Drug

“Owww.” Ahsoka groaned as she woke up, her lekku aching as she laid on it.

“Hey Snips, guess it’s your turn to get captured with me.” If her head didn’t hurt so much, she would have said something snarky back to her master. Grunting, she sat back up, the bindings tying her arms behind her back making that a little bit difficult, but she managed. 

“Master?” she finally opened her eyes, quickly adjusting to the low light of the cell. Anakin was across the cell, looking worse for wear as he leaned against the wall, force suppressant shackles around his wrists. Sweat streamed down his face, the sheen to his face making the dark circles stand out. But despite everything, he still had his usual grin on his face.

“Master? You don’t look so good.” Anakin let out a bitter laugh that ended in a few coughs that made him cover his mouth. He must have coughed up something into his hand because when he looked at his hand, he discreetly wiped his hand onto his robes, his tunics dark enough to hide the substance. He shrugged his shoulders tiredly. 

“I could be better Snips, how are you doing?” Ahsoka tugged on her chains, trying to see how strong they were and to see if they were loose in any way. 

“If you ignore my headache and these chains, I’m doing pretty good,” Ahsoka fell silent as Anakin’s eyes glazed over for a few seconds before he roused himself again, “Are you sure you’re okay?” he blinked slowly at her, taking more than a few seconds to process what she just said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them back up.

“…I need you to listen to me Ahsoka,” his rough and gravelly voice combined with his appearance made the situation serious,” They injected me with a force suppressing drug and,” Anakin cut himself off with a cough, the bright red droplets shining bright against his pale lips. He wiped away the blood, much to Ahsoka’s horror. 

“I’m going to get sick Ahsoka, really sick, a-and…” Anakin trailed off, his eyes glazing over again as he slumped further down the wall, tilting heavily to one side. 

“Anakin?” Ahsoka got up onto her feet, trying to get closer to her master, only to stop a few feet away from him, her chains restricting her from getting closer. Anakin looked worse close up, the dark cloth of his tunics being drenched in sweat, the hair sticking to the skin of his neck and face. 

“Anakin?” her voice was on the verge of trembling, but it was enough to rouse Anakin again. 

“…sorry Snips, I’m j-just _really_ tired…what was I saying?” if her hands were free, she would have snapped her fingers in front of his face to try and get him to focus again.

“You’re going to get sick.” A faint spark of life appeared in his eyes. 

“Oh, yeah, just d-don’t worry about me, focus on getting out, they um…” His eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to think through the haze,” didn’t give you the drug.” Ahsoka felt a spark of hope at the news because it meant that all she would be able to escape once she broke out of the chains. She felt her heart sink again when blood started to drip down her master’s face, reminding her that she had to hurry up and get out before Anakin got any worse. Anakin clumsily wiped away the blood, his face looking paler.

“Just lay down master, before you pass out.” When he agreed without protest, that’s when she realized just how bad his condition was. Once he was laying down on his side, his eyes slipped shut. Ahsoka sighed in silent relief before focusing on the chains that kept her shackled to the wall. She quickly brought tucked her legs to her chest and slipped her arms under them, bringing her hands to the front. Looking at the cuffs, she realized that it would be relatively simple to pick the lock if she had the proper tools. Which she did, after getting captured a few times, Anakin had gifted her some boots that had hidden compartments in the heels. Wrenching open the heel compartment, she grabbed the lock picking tools and attempted to pick the lock. The way her hands were cuffed together made it difficult to get to the lock and made her hands cramp up with the way she had to hold the tools. But she kept on trying, only stopping when she heard faint singing. 

She perked up her head, trying to find the source of the singing. Her heart dropped as a memory came to the front of her mind. 

“ _Remember Commander, a human can die if their fever is too high.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, the heat will cause brain damage and if it goes on for too long, they’ll die.”_

_“How do I know when Anakin is at that point? You know, without a thermometer and all.”_

_“When humans have a high fever, they start to become delirious, the General will start singing when he’s at that point. Listen to me Commander, I doubt it's ever going to happen, but if he ever starts singing, you need to try and bring down his fever as fast as possible before he gets brain damage. He’ll die if you don’t.”_

Low, sluggish singing filled the quiet cell, the singing coming from the other side of the room. She whipped her head around to look at her master, his lips moving slowly as the tune left his lips, the words in an odd language that she didn’t recognize. She resisted the urge to run to her master, knowing full well that her chains were too short and that she would only waste time. Instead, she focused on the lock again, trying her best to keep her hands from shaking. 

“Come on, it's time we give the prisoner his second injection.”

“Roger roger.” Her heart lept into her throat when she heard the voices outside her door, barely having the time to slip her tools into her shirt before the droids entered the room. 

“What do you want?” the droid ignored her, finding her master a little bit more important. They unlocked his chains, his body flopping around as they moved him around, the singing had stopped at that point and Ahsoka just watched them, speaking up when they grabbed him. 

“Hey! Hey! What are you doing to him!” they dragged Anakin out between the two of them, his head drooping down as they held onto his arms. The droids didn’t even look at her. 

“None of your concern prisoner.” They dragged out her master, the door closing behind them. 

“No, wait!” Ahsoka scrambled to her feet, trying to get to the door before it closed, only to fail. 

“Master!” she banged on the door, trying to get their attention. All of the panic that she was holding in finally exploded in her chest, anxiety, and fear making her chest ache. 

“ANAKIN!”


	35. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

“Left corridor, clear.”

“Right corridor, clear.”

“All clear General.” Obi-wan hummed in response, taking up the front position as he led his and Anakin’s clone captain down the hallway. It had been almost an entire day since his padawan and grand Padawan were captured and they had finally gotten a hold of their location. At this point, he was going to make it protocol for all Jedi to carry some sort of hidden transmitter on their person at all times. It was only because Obi-wan had sewn in a secret transmitter into Anakin’s robes (secretly he might add) that they were able to find them so fast. If only he had done the same to Ahsoka’s clothing. 

Ahsoka’s force signature finally sparked to life. 

“FINALLY!” the three of them exchanged looks, Rex saying lowly under his breath. 

“Guess we found the commander.” Cody and Obi-wan hummed in agreement as they changed directions, backtracking to turn down the hall. They were moving quickly down the hall, approaching the only door that was closed. They all stopped in their tracks when the door flew off its hinges and hit the wall opposite the room. With wide eyes, they all looked at Ahsoka, who looked like she was ready to tear out someone’s throat, but melted into a smile when she saw Obi-wan.

“Master! Finally! Come on!” in a way that was uncharacteristic of a Jedi, she grabbed Obi-wans hand and started to pull him along down the hall. 

“Those clankers took Anakin!” Obi-wan started to run alongside Ahsoka, making her let go of his hand and led the others down the hall. Silently, Obi-wan handed over her lightsabers, Anakin’s being the only one that was left on his belt. 

“How’s Anakin doing?” Ahsoka's frown became deeper.

“They injected him with a force suppressing drug, he must have had a bad reaction to it, he started coughing up blood and got a really bad fever.”

“…Shit.” They all looked at Obi-wan in surprise as he cursed under his breath, ducking behind a corner as they came to a spot.

“We need to hurry up and get him, Anakin has a bad reaction with that drug.” Obi-wan peaked around the corner before taking off again, running faster than before. 

“What type of bad reaction?” Obi-wan answered Rex’s question in between breathes. 

“He can die.” They all fell silent at that.

A loud, frightening roar that shook the walls made them stop in their tracks, all of them exchanging looks as the sound of breaking metal and inhuman shrieks came from the corridor in front of them.

“What are the chances that General Skywalker is in the middle of that?”

“You say that like you don’t know your general.” They all hummed in agreement before taking off to the source. They ran into the large storage room, all of them stopping in their tracts when they saw what was making all of that noise. 

A dragon the size of a house was rampaging, struggling against the chains that bound its feet together, its tail thrashing wildly, knocking down containers and destroying droids. Despite the chaos it was causing, it was a beautiful black and navy-blue dragon, the blue flame coming out of its mouth was hot enough to make the droids melt. With a vicious twist of its neck, it ripped a battle droid in half, spitting out the upper half onto the floor with a growl. The Jedi and clones looked around in horror as they realized that a lone, restricted, dragon, had managed to take out an impressive number of droids by itself. Which was terrifying, because now, it was only them, and the dragon

The door that they had entered through closed, making the dragon slowly turn to them with a snarl. Its lips curling back to reveal its teeth, all of them long enough and sharp enough to bite a bantha in half, long enough to kill them within seconds. The dragon slowly got closer to them, its claws clicking on the floor as it walked slowly towards them. 

“…master.” Ahsoka stared up at the dragon, its head being wider than she is tall. Its blue eyes staring down right at her. 

“I know, just…be…calm.” The dragon was finally standing right over them, its lips still curled back in a silent snarl. Obi-wans hair was ruffled as the dragon exhaled heavily, its breath smelling like a mix of sulfur and other flammable elements. The dragon took in a breath and tilted its head slowly at them. Its lips went back into place as it slowly lowered its head, the black slits in its eyes dilating. 

Obi-wan stiffened up as the dragon lowered its snout to the top of his head, taking in a breath that made Obi-wan close his eyes in an effort to control himself so he wouldn’t try and get away from the creature. The dragon must have liked something about the Jedi, because the next thing he knew, his hand was getting pushed up by the dragon’s snout with a gentle touch, its eyes pleading for something. They all let out a sigh of relief once they realized that the dragon was not going to kill them. Obi-wan smiled as he set his hand onto the dark blue and black scales.

“Well you’re a sweet one, aren’t you?” Obi-wan ran his hand over its scales, getting what sounds like a happy trill before moving onto Ahsoka, its giant head also nudging at her hands. 

“I, uh, good dragon?” she carefully touched the dragon, getting another happy trill from the dragon. But instead of moving onto the clones, he kept nudging at her hands, glancing over at his restraints in between each nudge. Rex rose an eyebrow at its body language. 

“I think she- “Rex was cut off when the dragon let out a small growl at the pronoun, making the clone cringe and change his ways. 

“…he?” the dragon let out a happy trill, letting the others realize that the dragon was disturbingly smart.” I think he wants you to take off his chains.” Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that so? Come here little one,” Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber as he spoke. Making the little ear flaps on the dragon perk up in excitement as he happily stuck out his legs so Obi-wan could take off the chains. While Obi-wan took off the chains, Ahsoka hesitantly stroked its scales, but once she got a happy trill, she continued it. 

“Come on Rex, come and feel his scales. “Rex looked at the dragon hesitantly, but once he saw the dragon tilt its head curiously before lowering its head, he carefully ran his hand over its scales. A smile appearing on his face when he felt the different, but interesting texture of its scales. 

“I know, cool right?” Rex nodded his head, roping in Cody to go ahead and feel the scales as well. The three of them fawning over the dragon as Obi-wan took off the chains. 

“Just one more and…Done!” Obi-wan extinguished his lightsaber with a smile as the last shackle fell away. 

Anakin’s force signature sparked to life again. 

The dragon let out a happy trill before nudging Obi-wan again. Obi-wans and Ahsoka’s head shot up as they sensed Anakin’s force signature again, and for reasons the clones didn’t know, Obi-wan covered his face with his hands as he groaned loudly in exasperation, Ahsoka just staring up at the dragon. 

“What’s the problem General?”

“…I think we just found Anakin…” the two clones looked up at the dragon, who seemed to do a human’s equivalent of a smile. 

“ _ Hello, Snips. Good job on getting yourself out.”  _ Obi-wan sighed while running his hand down his face. Now that his student could use the force again, he felt Anakin’s playful disappointment. 

“ _ What master? You’re not happy to see me?” _

“No of course I’m happy to see you, I’m just not happy to see you as a dragon, how did this happen anyway?”

_ “I uh, I don’t know, I was pretty out of it since they gave me that drug that makes me sick, the last thing I remember was my head hurting a few minutes as they injected me with the force inhibitor.”  _ Obi-wan groaned again. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”


	36. Flight

Obi-wan just stared at his student turned dragon as he walked around the field they were on. It was one thing when Anakin was turned into a little five-year-old because he was still a human. Granted, he was a human that had somehow lost a solid 17 years of his life, but he was still a human, and Obi-wan knew how to handle humans, he kinda had to. 

But how was he supposed to explain that his former student was turned into a _dragon_. It's not like he could just show up like he did with baby Anakin and say “hey this happened” because somehow, he had to explain how Anakin was turned into a dragon and it's not like he could get his answer from the man himself because he doesn’t even know how it happened himself. It was already difficult to make the council acknowledge the fact that Anakin had turned into a child. He can already imagine the struggle he was going to have to convince them that, yes, the giant black and navy-blue dragon in front of them, was in fact Obi-wans former padawan. 

To make matters worse, being turned into a dragon had done something to Anakin (other than the physical change) now for some reason, some of his force shields were just gone completely, and Anakin didn’t seem to realize this. So, Obi-wan was able to hear almost every single thought and emotion that went through his brain. It scared Obi-wan, to be frank, because he could sense each and every single time Anakin’s sentient mind blanked out, and his actual reptilian brain took over, making Anakin just run on pure instinct alone before he caught himself. 

But at the same time, it helped him understand his student just a little bit more. Because he could sense the pure and unconditional _love_ Anakin felt whenever he looked at Obi-wan and Ahsoka. The fierce protectiveness and slight guilt whenever he looked at the clones. All of the emotions that were usually locked behind his carefully crafted shields were flowing freely through their bonds. 

“General, “Cody came up to Obi-wan as Ahsoka climbed on top of Anakin, messing around as Rex commented on Anakin’s new teeth.

“Yes, Cody.”

“well sir, I believe General Skywalker will not fit into the ship.

“ _Wait!”_ Obi-wan cringed as Anakin’s thoughts barged into his brains, _“If I can fly, doesn’t that mean I’m an actual Skywalker?!”_ even though he didn’t appreciate Anakin barging in like that, he couldn’t help but chuckle at his words before answering Cody. 

“Yes, please Hail Admiral Yularen, Anakin won’t be able to fit in the gunship.” 

“Yes Sir.” Cody stayed in place as he called for the Admiral, Obi-wan taking the chance to go over to the others. 

“How do you feel?” he tilted his head, thinking about Ahsoka’s question. 

“ _I mean, other than having this new body, there seems to be nothing wrong, I’m having a hard time controlling the force though. But I feel fine otherwise.”_ Ahsoka snorted at his words. 

“Yeah we’ve noticed Sky guy, you don’t have any of your shields up.” Anakin ducked his head and although they couldn’t see it, the rush of emotion through their bonds let the Jedi’s know that Anakin was thoroughly embarrassed. 

_“…sorry.”_ Obi-wan chuckled before soothingly rubbing Anakin’s snout. 

“It’s okay little one,” he almost started laughing at the feeling of indignation he received,” at least this way, you can’t do something reckless.” Anakin quickly perked up at his words, a sense of mischievousness flowing through him. Obi-wan took a step back as Anakin did a dragon’s equivalent of a grin. 

“Now Anakin, let’s not be hasty hereeeee!!” Obi-wan let out an undignified shriek as Anakin picked him up in one of his paws before taking off into the air, his powerful wings sending dust into the air as he left the ground. Even though Anakin had a _very_ secure grip around Obi-wan, tight enough to even restrict his breathing a little bit, Obi-wan held onto Anakin for dear life. 

“Anakin! Put me down right now!” Anakin looked down at Obi-wan and gave him a toothy grin, his tongue hanging out and flapping in the wind as he did so. 

“ _What master? I thought I couldn’t do anything reckless?”_

“ANAKIN!” Anakin chuckled and rolled his eyes before looking back up at the sky, surprise and a sense of wonder traveling over their bond when he did.

 _“Wow…”_ Obi-wan could have strangled Anakin at that point, anything to get back onto the ground. So, he was rather annoyed when Anakin just hovered there in the air, not getting any closer to the ground. He finally tore his gaze from his hands to look up at Anakin and scold him.

“Anakin! Now would be nic…” Obi-wan froze as he realized what Anakin was staring at. The two of them looked at the beautiful sunset. The unique atmosphere sending rays of blue and purple through the mountain tops as the sunset. Obi-wan almost forgot he was stuck in the air for a second, the unique sight relaxing him for just a moment. It's not like he hasn’t seen a sunset, he has seen thousands of them throughout his lifetime. It’s just that it had been a long time since he was able to stop and look at one like he was at the moment. The past few years had been so chaotic, that he rarely had the chance to just sit back and watch the sunset. Obi-wan almost didn’t realize that Anakin was descending until Anakin spoke again. 

“ _Ok, you have to admit, that was pretty cool.”_ He smiled at that,

“Yeah, it was.”

Maybe Anakin being a dragon won’t be so bad after all.


	37. Events

“How is he?” Obi-wan walked into the hanger as he spoke, Ahsoka lingering right next to the door as she kept an eye on her master. She looked up from her datapad with a sigh. 

“Still asleep, are you sure this is normal?” they both looked at Anakin, who was curled up in a tight ball in the nearby corner with his wings draped over him, sleeping. After they had thoroughly freaked out the Admiral and anyone else by the presence of Anakin, they started to head back to Coruscant. Due to his size, Anakin was forced to stay in the hanger, Ahsoka hanging out with him as Obi-wan went off and did his duties. It was a few hours into the trip when Anakin’s started to complain about being cold like he always did. So, they had thought nothing of it, it was just Anakin being Anakin. But when he didn’t wake up in the morning, that’s when they realized something might be wrong. Obi-wan stroked his beard as he spoke.

“According to my research, reptiles will go into hibernation when it’s too cold,” Obi-wan motioned for Ahsoka to follow him as he spoke, setting his hand onto Anakin’s snout as he slept. And while he was still warm, he was noticeably colder than usual. 

“I’m sure he will wake up when we warm him up a little bit, just be patient for now Ahsoka.” Ahsoka pouted a little bit. 

“I know, it's just a little bit weird to see him sleep so much. The last time he slept this long was when he strained himself using the force so he and the boys wouldn’t be crushed.” Obi-wan hummed in agreement. Anakin had slept for nearly a day and a half when that happened. Even then, he had woken up just long enough for his men to thank him and eat something before going back to sleep for the rest of the night. 

“Well at least he’s getting rest for once, will you be staying here for the night again?”

“Yeah, I don’t want him to be lonely in here.” Obi-wan shook his head fondly before turning to leave. 

“Alright, call me if anything happens.”

* * *

Palpatine scowled as he checked the bond he had with Anakin. It was thin and pitifully weak, nowhere near as strong as he wanted it to be. Ever since he was turned into a child, their bond kept on getting weaker and weaker, despite his best attempts to strengthen it without the Jedi noticing. It would have been easier if Anakin just agreed to talk with him, but he had been oddly busy since that meeting where he got a nosebleed, never having the time to talk. 

With a frustrated growl, he attempted contacting Anakin again, already preparing himself for the wretched clone captain to apologize and give Palpatine the usual spill of Anakin being too busy to talk. 

“Ah, Chancellor Palpatine, how may I help you?” he almost blinked in surprise when he saw Kenobi bowing down to him in a greeting but instead, put on the kind, grandfatherly look people seemed to fall for. 

“Ah Master Kenobi, what a pleasure to see you.” He got that trademark smile in return. 

“Please Chancellor, the honor is all mine.” He waved off Obi-wan with a smile, one that didn’t reflect his true feelings.

“Please, enough with the pleasantries, may I speak to Anakin? I haven’t been able to talk to him recently and I sorely miss the pleasant conversations we used to have. “a slightly sad smile appeared on his face. 

“I’m sorry chancellor, but Anakin is a little bit…preoccupied at the moment.” If he wasn’t trying to keep up a façade, he would have snarled out his question. He heard a hesitant ‘Master?’ in the background along with the shuffling of something but decided to ignore it.

“Is that so? What a shame,” there was another call for Kenobi, this time, with a slightly more nervous and almost hysterical tone to the words, but they both ignored it,” Do you know when he will be available?” 

“I’m afraid not Chan- “they both froze as a deep animalistic growl became audible, Palpatine feeling a deep, strong sense of absolute _hatred_ traveling over the bond he has with Anakin before the bond was torn to shreds, a single strand remaining. 

That was when he realized that he nearly lost his chance at victory. 

* * *

Obi-wan froze when he heard the growling right behind him, recognizing the growl as Anakin’s. A sense of utter distaste, hatred along with other negative emotions traveling over their bond. Obi-wan slowly turned around and looked up at Anakin. He was standing over Obi-wan, his blue slitted eyes focused on the Jedi master. Ahsoka was right behind Anakin as he lifted his wings in a threatening manner while also protecting Ahsoka from whatever he saw as a threat. He heard a gasp come from the chancellor, but ignored it, reaching out of Anakin over their bond instead. 

“ _Anakin?”_ when he got a snarl in return, Obi-wan realized with a start that Anakin’s sentient mind wasn’t even awake, it was the instincts he gained as a dragon that was propelling him at the moment. 

Obi-wan slowly raised his hands, dropping Anakin’s commlink onto the hanger floor, and bowed his head in an attempt to look as harmless as possible. Anakin’s eyes drifted over to the fallen commlink, his lips curling up in a snarl at the sight of it. Lifting a massive paw, he brought it down onto the commlink, destroying it. 

Obi-wan and Ahsoka just stared at Anakin as he calmed down, shook himself before giving Obi-wan a hesitant sniff and nudge of his snout, feelings of overprotectiveness and worry traveling over their bond. Obi-wan let Anakin check over him and got a huff of approval before he moved onto Ahsoka, doting over her as a parent would. They were both quiet, exchanging glances silently as Ahsoka got Anakin’s huff of approval, who curled back into a tight ball, his eyes lingering on Obi-wan as they dilated again. 

“ _Master?”_ They heard Anakin’s tired and groggy voice, a yawn escaping him as he laid his head onto his paws,” _Is something wrong?”_ Obi-wan shook his head before setting his hand onto Anakin’s snout. 

“No, everything is fine, how do you feel?” 

“ _Cold, it's really cold.”_

 _“_ I’ll ask them to turn up the heater.” Obi-wan lingered for a little bit longer, now that Anakin was awake, he could tell that something had changed within him. His light was brighter than before, the darkness that was inside him before was smaller, much more manageable. 

“You know, Chancellor Palpatine just called you.” Ahsoka’s words made Anakin wake up. 

“ _He did?”_ Anakin’s nose scrunched up in distaste at the news, _“Well I hope you told him that I was busy.”_ Obi-wan reassured him, he knew that Anakin wasn’t as fond of the chancellor ever since he was turned into a child. Obi-wan thought it was just Anakin being scared of his appearance, so he was surprised when Anakin told the Jedi council that something had changed in the Chancellor and that it was for the worse. 

_“I don’t want you talking to him Ahsoka, there’s something slimy about him.”_ Obi-wan was relieved when Anakin said that, because for years, he was uncomfortable with the way the Chancellor was interested in his student, it was almost disturbing. But despite Obi-wans's attempts, discreet and obvious, Anakin didn’t seem to realize it. It was a giant relief that he had realized it now. 

“Yes master, now go to sleep, you old man.” Anakin snorted at that but started to yawn. 

“ _I’m not that old.”_

“Yes, you are.”

“If you get to call me old, I believe it's only fair that Ahsoka gets to call you old as well.” Anakin settled down again, falling back asleep.

“ _We will continue this later Snips.”_ Ahsoka laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Sure, we will Master.” There was a final twinge of amusement before Anakin fell back asleep. As soon as he was asleep, they exchanged glances. 

“We better go and tell the council what just happened.” Obi-wan nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, we should.” 

Something was happening and they weren’t sure what. 


	38. I'm Not Surprised

There was a heavy sigh in the room, a _very_ heavy sigh that was accompanied with a pinch between the eyebrow. Others just stared, amazement flowing through them all. They were all clustered around three figures, one of them towering over them, two of the figures were ducking their head bashfully. 

“Are you telling me,” Windu’s voice was low and slow, disbelief and annoyance in his voice,” that this is Skywalker?” Windu, Fisto, Koon were huddled around Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan in the hanger of the Jedi temple, the only place where Anakin could be without putting others in danger. Anakin’s ear flaps perked up and Obi-wan almost groaned out loud when he felt Anakin’s mischievousness. There was a loud chuckle at the back of the group, making everyone turn and look at Fisto, whose tentacles started to float up, the tips pointing straight up as a wide smile spread across his face. “That’s definitely Skywalker.” Anakin did a dragon’s equivalent of a snicker before letting out a happy trill, amusement traveling over his bond with Ahsoka and Obi-wan before Fisto’s appendages were gently set back down. Windu huffed and gave Anakin a stern look that made his ear flaps drop back down with a bashful grin. 

“How did this happen exactly?” Obi-wan glanced over at Ahsoka, who ducked her head once all of the other masters followed his gaze. 

“Master Skywalker and I were captured,” None of them were surprised at that,” they had given him a force blocker that he had a bad reaction to. “Ahsoka shivered at the mental image of her master. Of his flushed face and glazed eyes before continuing,” I was trying to get out of my shackles when the battle droids returned and took him. I’m not sure what happened from there, I didn’t see him again until I broke out and saw him with Master Kenobi and our clone captains in the hanger. He was already like this by then. “the masters listened attentively to Ahsoka detailing the events that led up to her master getting changed into a dragon. 

Anakin just watched them, unable to directly portray his thoughts due to their lack of a force bond. He looked down at the masters, trying his best to hold in his snickers at the sight of his warped reflection on the top of Windu’s head. 

He felt tiny hands grab his tail and he was barely able to push down the instinct of turning around and snapping at the perpetrator. Instead, he craned his head to turn around and look at who was playing with the tip of his tail in joy. A smile spread across his face at the sight of one of the younglings playing with his tail, the small boy holding it to his chest as if it was his best friend. Although it was just the tip of his tail, it was obvious that it was a little bit too heavy for the boy to carry, he was still fascinated by the appendage, making Anakin chuckle at the sight of him. 

Then that smile disappeared when he realized that a little three-year-old had no place in a hanger of all places. With a gentle touch, Anakin carefully leaned over to the little boy, using his lips to get a hold of the back of his tunic before picking up the giggling boy and holding him over the masters. A huff of air ruffled his hair, making the child giggle and making everyone pause and look up at Anakin. 

“ _Not sure why he’s here in the hanger.”_ He lowered the boy into Obi-wans arms,” _but he was messing with my tail.”_ Although Anakin didn’t realize it, all of the masters could sense his emotions, sensing the care he had for the unknown child, also the odd sense of protectiveness he felt for the child. 

Windu almost smiled at the sight, but quickly moved on. 

“Does anyone else know about this?”

“Not unless you count the entire 212th and 501st, we have already instructed them to keep this quiet. However, Chancellor Palpatine,” Anakin hissed, his earflaps flattening against his head as hatred and distrust emanated from Anakin. Something that surprised the rest of the council members. They knew that Anakin didn’t trust the Chancellor like he used to, Anakin himself had told them and the recent report from Obi-wan had reinforced the change in the Knight. But they didn’t expect him to react like this. 

Obi-wan sighed and looked up at Anakin before turning back to the others. “Give him a second, he will return to himself in a moment. “just as he said, Anakin calmed down after a little bit, his sentient self-coming back to the front of his mind again. The situation made Windu raise an eyebrow. 

“Does this happen frequently?”

“No, only when you startle him or when you mention… _him.”_ Ahsoka tried her best to avoid mentioning the chancellor but still got a growl out of Anakin. The council members nodded in understanding, discreetly exchanging looks that made Obi-wan continue. 

“Moving on, _he_ is getting increasingly frustrated that Anakin is not speaking to him. Captain Rex is often reporting his behavior when the captain answers the call instead of Anakin. It is quite concerning for him to be so interested in Anakin.” They all hummed in agreement with his words, all of them looking up at Anakin, who kept on staring at the youngling. 

“And what about you Skywalker? Do you have any idea how to return to normal?” 

“ _Ah yes, I know how to turn back to normal but I decided to spend my days as a dragon.”_ Obi-wan and Ahsoka didn’t even comment on that. 

“No, he says that he’s not sure what they injected him with either, he was too delirious to remember. “

“ _I am almost offended that you didn’t tell them what I said Obi-wan.”_

 _“Shush Anakin,_ is there anything in the Archives that may help?”

“We have not found anything as of yet, however, I’m sure the padawans would appreciate some help.” All of the masters got the hint before looking at Ahsoka, even the youngling and Anakin doing the same. Ahsoka noticed everyone’s stares before sighing and putting her hands up. 

“Okay, I got it, I’ll help the others in the archives, I doubt I can find anything though.”

* * *

“Ok, I know what we have to do,” Ahsoka put the papers down onto the table with a sigh. Obi-wan perked up as he looked up from his datapad. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” there was a very heavy sigh, “He just needs to spend the night with the closest family member, preferably a blood relative. If not, then at least two very, very close friends.” The two of them just stared at each other. 

“So, if the two of us had just spent the entire night with him…?” Ahsoka sighed again.

“Yes, he would have been back to normal already.” The two of them just stood there in silence, Obi-wan sighing heavily. 

“I don’t know why I’m surprised. This is Anakin we’re talking about.” He got a snort for that. 

“Yep, put on your jammies Obi-wan, we get to sleepover in the hanger tonight.”

“Of course, we do.”

That led to Obi-wan and Ahsoka, both of which had their arms full of blankets, staring at the curled-up form of Anakin, who had already fallen asleep due to the slightly less than optimal temperatures of the hanger. Ahsoka sighed before wrapping herself up in the blanket and waddling under Anakin’s wing, wedging herself between his wing and his body, where it was wonderfully warm.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin before doing the same thing as Ahsoka. He leaned his head against Anakin, being lulled to sleep by his breathing. 

“I hope this works…”

* * *

“Hey, Obi-wan,” a whisper made Obi-wan wake up from his position on the floor. He yawned and slowly sat up, blearily opening his eyes to look around, Ahsoka was nowhere to be seen, for some reason,” What happened?” the slightly frantic voice of his student made him look to the left. A smile spreading across his face at the sight of his padawan's blushing face as he wrapped one of their blankets around his bare shoulders. 

“Well, I see you’re back to normal, how do you feel?” Anakin shrugged his shoulders. 

“I mean other than being naked, I’m fine. Also, I’m _freezing.”_ Obi-wan almost snorted at that. 

“I’m not surprised.”


	39. Surprise?

“Ahsoka, where’s your master?” a small clinking noise filled the room as Obi-wan tapped his spoon against his cup of tea. Ahsoka groaned from her position on the couch, her legs over the back of the couch and her head hanging over the cushion as she browsed the holonet. 

“Listen, master Obi-wan, the last time you asked that Anakin came back with Amare after finding her in a tree. And then he roped me, you, and Rex into milking a wild bantha. Maybe we should just shouldn’t say anything.” Obi-wan nearly snorted into his tea at that, but still continued his train of thought. 

“I know, but we’re here on the temple, what’s the worst thing that can happen?” Ahsoka groaned from her position on the couch, she has said or heard that statement far too many times for the universe to not spite her in some sort of way. 

“I feel like you’re tempting fate when you say something like that.” She still remembers the last time Anakin said that while they were on a small mission, and they ended up getting chased by a group of very passionate nudists colonists. Who had insisted that the Jedi pair would be a ‘wonderful addition’ to their community. Although she cringed at the memory of getting chased back into their ship, she will never forget the face of pure panic she saw on Anakin as they sprinted back into their ship. Ahsoka quietly chuckled to herself before focusing back on Obi-wan, who set down his tea with a sigh. 

“Please Ahsoka, I doubt Anakin would be able to come back with another child.” Ahsoka sat up and gave him a look of doubt. Ahsoka was going to say something but was cut off by the sound of their door sliding open. They all froze. 

“…Hey master…. what you got there?” Anakin just stood in the doorway to their quarters, halfway through the door. A milkshake from what looks like Dex’s diner in one hand, a diaper bag hanging from his shoulder, and Amare in the other hand, the small seven-month baby tugging gently on his curls while babbling. Anakin just stared at the two of them, his eyes flitting back and forth between Ahsoka and Obi-wan.

“…A milkshake…” they all just stared at each other, Obi-wan still holding his cup up to his mouth. Rex appeared over Anakin’s shoulder.

“What are we waiting for?” they came out of their stupor at the sight of Rex peering into the room. 

“Oh, hey Rex,” Ahsoka got up from her position on the couch. Ahsoka moving around helped Anakin start moving again, he finally entered the quarters, letting Rex enter the quarters and close the door behind him. Obi-wan rose an eyebrow at the sight of the casual clothes Rex was wearing. He knew for a fact that clones were not given any type of clothing that was fit for social situations. He glanced over at Anakin, who noticed his look and blushed. He already knew what Obi-wan was thinking and averted his eyes. 

“Nice clothes, where did you get them from?” Rex looked down at his clothes, the t-shirt, jeans, and boots, looking good on him.

“Oh, Anakin got them for me, he gave them to me a while ago, this is the first time I’m using them though.” Obi-wans grin got wider as Anakin ducked his head, pretending to be busy with Amare and getting her set up on the couch.

“Really? Is that why Anakin gave you that package last week?” 

“Nah,” Rex picked up Amare while sitting down and bounced her on his lap while talking, Anakin sat next to Rex, making faces at Amare that made her laugh,” That was for Kix, he just didn’t have the time to give it to him directly, so I did it for him. Most of the 501st already have a pair of causals, I think Echo is the only one left?” Rex turned to Anakin as he asked that, making Anakin scratch his cheek with his finger while looking away.

“Yeah…” Rex rose his eyebrow at Anakin’s flushed face and looked at Obi-wans huge, poorly hidden grin and then back to the red face of Anakin. 

“Is there something wrong?” Obi-wan almost snorted into his tea and shook his head.

“Oh no, nothing's wrong.” Obi-wan trailed off, taking another sip of his tea. Rex and Ahsoka exchanged glances before shrugging their shoulders and were just about to start another conversation when Obi-wan dropped a bomb on them. 

“I’m just surprised Anakin managed to adopt you guys without you noticing.”

They all froze at his words, Ahsoka and Rex turning to look at Anakin, who had a nervous smile on his face as he turned red enough to rival a tomato. Obi-wan chuckled before getting up from his position on the table, walking over to the sofa where he nudged Anakin with his hand. A teasing and knowing smile on his face the entire time. 

“Well, should I tell them? Or do you want to do it?” 

“I-well, um…” Anakin scratched the back of his neck while looking away,” back on Tatooine, there was a lot of kids who, um, lost their parents. “he started to play with his fingers, not looking at either one of them,” so sometimes we would adopt each other, most of the time, we would just gift each other food or handmade clothes. But since I don’t know how to make anything, I just bought you guys some clothes and I…yeah…surprise?” Ahsoka and Rex just stared at Anakin, feelings of love and surprise flowing through the force. 

“I-yo-you adopted us?” Anakin finally looked up at them, giving them a small smile. 

“I mean, you guys are already my family, why wouldn’t I?” Rex fought against the knot in his throat by calmly handing Amare to Ahsoka, who was just staring at Anakin, still not saying anything, before doing what any brother did.

He hooked an arm around Anakin’s neck and pulled him in for a noogie, messing up his hair as he did so. “Why did you tell me that earlier?!” 

“What?! I-Rex!” Anakin whining out Rex’s name like that made all of them start laughing. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Anakin escaped from Rex’s grip with a playful glare and started to fix his hair while answering Ahsoka.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, I was gonna wait until I adopted Echo but Obi-wan had to ruin it.” Anakin pouted at the end of his sentence, making Obi-wan give an unapologetic shrug of his shoulders. 

“So, who else did you adopt?”

“Oh, you know, you, Obi-wan, Rex, everyone in the 501st except for Echo, for now, and Amare.”

“Wait is that why you bought me new clothes?!” 

Yeah, not to mention, the clothes you were wearing protected _nothing,_ it's like you were asking to get killed.” The men thought back on Ahsoka’s original clothing and the amount of skin it left unprotected before shivering. They honestly should have gotten her a new set of clothes within the first week of being his padawan. Ahsoka pouted at the way they talked about her old outfit. Anakin started laughing at her expression.

“You’re just salt that I’m right.” 

They started laughing again at his words. Amare, who was sick of getting ignored, started to make noise, making Anakin chuckle and take her from Ahsoka.

“We didn’t forget about you my little munchkin.”

“Wait, if you adopted that me and Amare, doesn’t that mean I’m her actual uncle?” Anakin glanced over at Rex, who was getting excited at the thought. 

“Yeah pretty much.”

“Kriff yeah!!” 

Obi-wan just watched the three of them being dorks together, all of them fawning over Amare. Well, he was until they got a mass message from another Jedi. Specifically, the Jedi that was in charge of the creche.

“To anyone who encounters Knight Anakin Skywalker, please instruct him to return Amare to the creche.” Obi-wan sighed before setting his eyes on Rex and Anakin, who froze when they got the message. Rex was quick to throw Anakin under the bus. 

“In my defense, it was Anakin who grabbed her.”

“Hey!”


	40. Returning the Favor

“Hey, Ahsoka.”

“huh! Oh, hi Rex!” Ahsoka jumped up from her seat on the floor and tried her best to act normal, her hands going behind her back to hide something. “What are you doing here?” Rex rose an eyebrow before pointedly looking around the room before saying. 

“You’re in my quarters? What are you doing here anyway?” Ahsoka blushed at that and started to make an excuse, but stiffened up as tiny beads started to fall from her hidden hands. A horrified look appeared on her face as she turned around to try and catch the beads. 

“Wait nooo,” Ahsoka’s cry turned into a groan as she stared at the strand of copper that had lost all of her hard work. Rex came up from behind her and looked at the mess that she had accidentally made, she ran a hand down her face as she did so.

“So…I’m going to assume that whatever you had was something important?” Ahsoka nodded glumly, bending down to pick up the dark blue and black beads that were littering the floor. 

“Yeah, you know how Anakin adopted us?” 

“Yeah,” Rex bent down and started to pick up the beads, noticing that the beads were high-quality quartz beads that were made to last. Ahsoka sighed and gratefully accepted the beads from Rex. 

“Well I wanted to return the favor, but I wasn’t sure what to get him so I just decided to make him this lanyard-like thing. But I have no idea how to do it. This is the third time it has fallen apart.” Rex looked at the beads that were in her hands along with the copper thread and chuckled when he realized what was the problem. 

“Well, I think I know the problem,” Rex gingerly plucked the copper from her hands and held it up to her eyes. 

“Well, if you are making what I think you’re making, you’re supposed to bend the wire around the beads so they stay in place.” Ahsoka just stared at Rex before smacking her forehead as she mumbled her frustrations. 

“Well, I wish I knew this _earlier_ …any chance you know how to make it?” Rex chuckled at her hopeful expression before messing up her padawan beads, which made her scowl and smack his hand away.

“I’ve learned a few things over the years, but only if you do something for me.” Ahsoka rose an eyebrow at that but nodded for Rex to continue. 

“I want you to make one for Anakin in my behalf, but,” Rex paused as he leaned forward, a grin on his face,” it has to be in _hot pink_.” 

Ahsoka mirrored his grin. 

“Consider it done.”

* * *

Anakin walked down the hallway, his eyes focused on the datapad that was right in front of him. Behind them, Ahsoka and Rex were looking behind the corner. 

“So how are we going to do this?”

“We could always to him like a normal person would.”

“I’m a Jedi in training that can use the force with Anakin as my master and you think I can be normal?”

“Well no, but I like to think that I am normal.” Ahsoka nodded her head.

“Yeah that’s a good point, come on let’s go.” Ahsoka left her post from the corner and ran up behind her master, Rex right behind her. 

“Hey, master?!” knowing that her master was distracted, she purposely tried to scare him and grinned widely when she saw the micro-jump her master did before turning to her with a smile. 

“oh, hey Ahsoka, Rex,” he looked at their oddly bright expressions and tilted his head and raised his eyebrow,” is there something going on?” Ahsoka’s smile brightened before she told him to do something that he probably hasn’t done since he was a child and was hanging out with Kitster and the other children. 

“Close your eyes.” Anakin rose an eyebrow, trying to decide if he wanted to listen to his padawan and close his eyes like she wanted him to. Ahsoka noticed his apprehension and rolled her eyes while groaning. 

“just do it, it’s not anything bad!” Anakin flickered his eyes towards Rex, who gave him an affirmative nod of this head, sighing, Anakin decided to humor her and closed his eyes. 

“Hold out your hand.” Anakin huffed before holding out his hand, silently raising an eyebrow as he felt two short items being placed into his palm. 

“There open your eyes.” Anakin opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face when he saw what was there. 

There were two delicate bead strings in his hand, one of them being a mix of dark blue and black quartz beads, the other one being hot and light pink with the same type of beads. They were both made out of copper thread, and although they were a little bit out of shape, he could tell that they were made with great care. 

“These are great snips,” he tucked the datapad under his arm so he could pick one of them up.” 

“Yep!” Ahsoka beamed at his words before quickly saying. 

“So, does this mean that I adopted you?” 

He blinked in surprise, once, and then twice before looking up at Ahsoka and Rex, the both of them having a wide smile on their faces. 

“What?”

“You know! You said that you used to adopt each other back on Tatooine by gifting each other. And since this gift is from the both of us, this means that we adopted you right?” Anakin stared for a little bit longer but it didn’t take long for Anakin to start smiling. 

To be honest, he had adopted everyone as a sibling, but he adopted Obi-wan as a parent figure, and he had adopted Ahsoka as a daughter. But he was the only one who knew that, and he was going to keep it to himself. 

“Yeah pretty much.” The two of them beamed at that but Rex was the one who had the best reaction because he had a huge shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Now that I adopted you and since I’m physically older, this means that I have a new younger brother to boss around. “the reaction is immediate. 

“wait what?!”

“Thank FORCE! I can’t be the only one who keeps him from doing stupid stuff!” 

“I know right? I can finally pull the older brother card and keep him from doing something stupid.”

“I’m pretty sure I have an opinion in this.” Anakin just stared at his adopted family as they kept on talking like he wasn’t there, Rex only took a minute to answer Anakin.

“Shush, the big kids are talking youngling. “Anakin just stared at Rex ad Ahsoka was they walked away from Anakin. 

“This is not how it works!” Rex backtracked just long enough to reach up and ruffle Anakin’s hair, ignoring his amazed face. 

“Aww, they grow up so fast.” Anakin trailed them with his eyes as they walked down the hall, his mouth hanging open.

“I do not agree with this!” Rex turned around with a shrug. 

“Mmm sucks.”


	41. Farewell

“What’s the plan master!?” Ahsoka deflected each beam of light with a tilt to her lightsaber, Anakin was a few meters away from her, doing the same thing as he tried his best to protect the men behind him. The dusty planet made it difficult to see and breathe, every footstep of droid and clone alike sending plumes of dust into the air, making it coat every exposed orifice on the Jedi. It was almost night on that planet, and the droids were just a few steps away from completely overrunning the clone and Jedi army.

“Get to the gunships!” sounds like a simple plan. But it wasn’t, the gunships were almost a mile away, right where Obi-wan was defending the ships so they could continue to take the injured men away and bring back new troops to help the battle. And since there were hundreds of battle droids and other machines between them and the gunships, it was going to be a little bit hard. And they both knew it.

“But master!”

“Now Ahsoka!! I’ll cover you!” Ahsoka was only able to spare an uncertain and frustrated glance over to her master before looking forward again, slowly pushing forward to lead her and her men to the gunships. She heard a quiet grunt of approval from Anakin before he started to push forward as well. Together, the Jedi pair deflected each blast they could, trying their best to angle their lightsabers so they could return the blast and destroy the droid who shot it. As soon as they were close enough, they threw themselves at the droid. Taking them down with a frightening speed while performing their usual acrobatics. Their men were right behind them, taking down the droids at their own pace. 

“ _Anakin! Where are you?!”_ Obi-wans voice came out of Anakin’s commlink, who was somehow able to find the time to answer the call. 

“We’re on our way! we’ll be there in a few minutes!”

“ _Well hurry up Anakin! We can’t stay here for more than five minutes!”_ Anakin gritted his teeth at the news before snapping back. 

“We’ll be there!” without waiting for Obi-wans response, he hung up and started to hurry up, pushing his men to go faster so they could all make it back to the Resolute. They all still had a lot to do before they could even think of letting themselves fall on the battlefield. 

The sight of a second blue blade was visible now, along with the yellow and white armor of the 212th, making hope surge through all of them and renew their vigor. 

“Come on men! We’re almost home!” the clones all let out an excited shout at their General's news and kept on trudging forward. Hope sparking in their chest as they realized that they were almost home and that they were so close to coming home with _all_ of their brothers. Because at the moment, not a single man had been left behind, making this one of their most successful missions yet, one of their most disastrous missions. They weren’t going to complain, a mission where everyone survives is a successful mission. 

The Jedi pair let hope surge through them, letting out the smallest sigh of relief before getting back to work on the droids, giving their all to make sure they would be able to bring everyone back home safely. The ground rumbled under their feet again, it was not the first time, but this time, it was different. And for the first time in a long time, the force seemed _to beam_ in excitement. 

Anakin was the first one to sense it. 

Ahsoka and Obi-wan sensed it at the same time but before they could do anything, Anakin was already in action. 

Anakin planted his feet on the ground, his hands lifting as he used the force to pick up every organic being around him and push them towards the gunships. The men and Ahsoka all let out their own surprised noise as they were roughly thrown at Obi-wan and his men. There was a flare of surprise from Ahsoka and Obi-wan as she started to fly towards her grandmaster. 

“Master!” Ahsoka struggled to reorientate herself midair, making a sloppy landing that would have broken something if she was a normal Togruta. Leaping to her feet, she stood up just in time for Anakin to see her. 

“Anakin!” Obi-wans voice penetrated through the battlefield, being louder than any other being, the hidden fear and desperation shining through. 

Anakin smiled at the two of them, a very relieved smile that was joined with Anakin pushing every ounce of relief, joy, and love through their bonds. The smile remaining on his face even as he was hit by a blaster from behind, even as the earth cracked under his feet. Even though his face scrunched up in pain and fear when the ground beneath his feet disappeared, revealing a massive sinkhole that was getting deeper by the second, he was still focused on the rest of his lineage. He never tore his eyes from them, even as droids fell into the pit with them. 

Anakin’s side of the bonds was wide open now, letting Obi-wan and Ahsoka feel every bit of love, relief, fear, and acceptance as Anakin fell into the sinkhole. Rocks hitting him on the way down, but he never looked away from his padawan and master. 

“NO!” Ahsoka scrambled towards the sinkhole, ready to jump down there to try and save her master, to save her brother and best friend. Obi-wan caught her, restraining her from jumping to her death, even though he wanted to go down there as much as she did.

“ _I’m sorry Ahsoka,”_ the voice of her master made her stop, time seemed to slow down at that moment, a gentle smile on his face,” _I am so proud of you, you have grown so much. I’m sorry I won’t be there to knight you.”_ Horror started to set in her when she realized why Anakin felt acceptance earlier. 

“ _Thank Obi-wan, thank you for giving a little slave boy another chance at life.”_ Obi-wan tightened his hold around Ahsoka, trying his best to control his emotions as his eyes started to well up with tears. _“Take care of the girls for me. ”_ the only thing she could do was stare at Anakin as he finally disappeared into the depths of the sinkhole. Anakin communicating to both Obi-wan and Ahsoka as he did so, trying to push as much emotion as he could through their bonds. 

_“I love you.”_


	42. Loss and a Bad Beginning

“NO! No! Let me go!” Ahsoka struggled against Obi-wan, cursing her height as Obi-wan was able to pick her up and completely restrain her. If it was any other situation, Obi-wan would have let her go and jumped down the hole right with her. Anakin’s force signature was still shining bright as it could be after falling into a pit. But it was fading quickly, especially as Anakin tried his best to hide his pain from the two of them. And to make matters worse, they were still in the middle of an active battlefield with droids that were advancing. 

“Stop Ahsoka! We have to go!” Obi-wan tried his best to take her into the gunships, walking backward as fast as he could while practically carrying the grieving student. His heart breaking as Ahsoka’s desperate cries rung across the battlefield. And with the way he could feel his brother's force signature slowly fading away, the supernova was slowly becoming a sputtering flame in the wind, each and every cry of desperation that came from his grand padawan nearly made him drop her and run into the pit himself.

“No! he’s still alive! He’s down there!” she started to fight harder as they got closer to the ship. But Obi-wan was still able to force her to go into the gunship, the door slamming as soon as the two of them were in there. Ahsoka let out a strangled cry when she felt the gunship leaving the ground, leaving both the ship and her master behind. 

“Ahsoka!” Obi-wan pinned her against the wall, finally making her quiet. Ahsoka stared into her grandmaster's eyes, into the deep blue eyes that were full of pain and suffering,” We _can’t_ get him now! Okay?! There’s no point for us to go and try to save him and then killing ourselves in the process!!” the clones tried to distract themselves, by checking on each other, but there was an overwhelming feeling of pure sadness within the ship. All of them trying to cope with the loss of their general. 

_Of their brother._

_“_ There’s _no point_ ?! This is _Anakin_ we’re talking about, he’s our _brother!”_

 _“_ I know he’s our brother Ahsoka! I kriffing raised him for force sake!” the use of the cussword shocked Ahsoka into silence, leaving her staring up at Obi-wan as the tears started to pool into his eyes, Obi-wan putting down his shields to let Ahsoka understand just how much it was killing him to just leave Anakin behind. How much he wanted to say kriff it all and order the clone to go back to the planet and leave him there. 

“But I won’t let his sacrifice go to waste! As soon as it is clear, we _will_ come back for him. I won’t leave him there!” Ahsoka finally let the tears fall, the tear tracks becoming apparent as the water droplets rolled down her face. 

“But Obi-wan,” her voice cracked, reminding everyone in the ship just how young she is, and the sound of her voice made Obi-wan feel even worse,” he won’t make it.”

“I know,” Obi-wan pulled her into a hug, letting her latch onto his robes, her tears staining his robes. Her restrained sobs ringing loudly in the gunship.

“ _I know.”_

But he will be damned if he doesn’t bring him back home.

* * *

Sidious grinned as he looked down at the body that was laying on the table below him. He trailed a finger down the man's face, stopped when he reached the oxygen mask that was over his face. 

“Well, this isn’t what I had in mind,” Sidious grabbed Anakin by the chin, roughly making the unconscious man turn towards him, “But this will work just as well.” He let go of Anakin, his eyes trailing down his body. 

Anakin was severely injured, bandages, bacta patches, and stitches being the only thing that held him together. Even though there was virtually no chance of the man waking up any time soon, he was still being restrained by force suppressant cuffs, the same cuffs keeping him tied to the bed. Even with a bacta tank, it would take the Jedi at least a month to recover from his wounds, leaving the young Jedi _ripe_ for the taking.

And there was no way he was going to pass up this chance. 

Returning to the head of the bed, Sidious placed his fingertips onto Anakin’s temples, his experience with the dark side of the force making the destruction of his shields child’s play. A manic grin spread across his face when he found the lovely plait that bonded him to his padawan and his master. 

The force threads were thick, the braids being tightly woven with no fraying threads whatsoever, they were truly the signs of a very close and loving friendship between the Jedi. 

He felt Anakin shutter under his hands but kept on flittering between the two braids. Trying to decide which one to destroy first. He held both braids in his metaphoric fingers, trying to make his decision when he noticed another braid off to the side. 

Curiously, he grabbed it, and once he realized what it was, a disturbing grin spread across his face. He dropped the Jedi’s bonds and picked up the third braid. 

Due to the fact that it was a bond to a person who was not force sensitive, it wasn’t as strong as the bonds with the Jedi or as thick. But it was still a pristine braid that was tightly woven with thin strands and with no fraying fibers sticking out of it. 

He felt a weak attempt of Anakin’s presence trying to fight off his probing, trying to keep his precious bonds intact, but with a simple flick of his hand, he pushed aside Anakin. 

He firmly grasped the bond in his hands, staring at it for a little bit longer before pulling it apart with a snarl. 

He watched with joy as each and every fiber broke under the force, each thread dying off and shriveling away as soon as it broke. He ruthlessly destroyed the bond, making sure he pulled out each and every fiber, leaving nothing intact. 

And just like that, the presence of his bond with Padme Amidala was gone, leaving a Jedi who suffering the effects of having such an important bond destroyed. 

He let out a relieved sigh, a smile spreading across his face as if he had gotten rid of some pesky vermin. 

The smile only got wider when he turned around to see the two remaining braids. 

“Oh, how everything is coming together.”


	43. A Gift and a New Idea

Obi-wan stared at his hands as he sat in his ship quarters, struggling to release all of his emotion to the force like he was taught. He can still remember the pain he felt before Anakin closed off his side of the bond. The way the force seemed to _beam_ with joy when his brother disappeared under the earth. The way he could hear Ahsoka’s heart break when her teacher and brother was gone

Obi-wan will never forget the look on her face and that heartbreaking sob she made when their bond with Anakin was destroyed. He will never forget the way his heart ached after their bond was torn to shreds. 

He almost blinked in surprise when water droplets fell onto his hand, but simply let them fall, the act helping him release his emotions. 

He sat there until the water droplets stopped. Taking a deep breath and washing off his face when it stopped. He walked out of the refresher with a towel held against his face when he got a knock on his door. 

“Come in.” the door opened to show a tired and red-eyed Ahsoka at the doorway, a bundle of clothing clutched tightly to her chest. Without a word, Ahsoka walked towards Obi-wan, who openly accepted her with a hug. They didn’t say anything, Obi-wan didn’t comment on the way Ahsoka made his tunic wet, and Ahsoka didn’t comment on the way Obi-wan indulged her with the hug or the blotchy skin of his face. After a few minutes of quiet sniffles, Ahsoka pulled away, wiping away the tears that had collected on her face once again. 

“Anakin bought these for Echo,” she motioned towards the clothes that she was holding, exhaustion and grief emanating from her,” can we go give them to him?” Obi-wan nodded his head, silently agreeing with her as he didn’t feel like he had the energy to talk. A small and tired smile spread across her face and without a word, they walked out of the room together.

The hallways were empty as they walked down them. Their feet clicking quietly against the floor as they walked towards the barracks. Ahsoka didn’t realize that they were there until Obi-wan opened the door. 

All of the clones fell silent, all of them grieving in their way. They all were just about to jump up and salute them until Obi-wan put them all at ease. All of the men still gave the Jedi their attention. None of them commented on their Jedi’s red eyes and exhausted look. 

Rex noticed the clothing that Ahsoka was carrying and let the smallest smile grace his face, he had helped Anakin pick out those clothes for Echo. They had spent hours at the market, trying to get the clothes that he would like the most. The entire time making jokes about how they had to pick something that matched his eyes, but only his and no one else. Forget the fact that they were all clones, they just had to pick something that would match his eyes. The thought made Rex smile, as he remembered the smiling face of his all but blood brother and his light laughter that littered the entire day. 

He would have cherished it more if he knew that was going to be the last time he would hang out with Anakin. 

Ahsoka walked towards Echo with Obi-wan right behind her, she stopped in front of Echo and handed over the clothes without a word. Echo, who was happy that he had finally received his pair of casuals, was greatly saddened by the fact that his general wasn’t able to gift them himself, but he still accepted them. 

“Welcome to the family Echo,” Ahsoka’s voice cracked at the end, she curled in herself, making Obi-wan place his hand onto her shoulder. 

Echo gave her a confused look and so did the rest of the clones. Anakin had given all some clothes, but he hadn’t told any of them 'welcome to the family' when he gave them the clothes, he only had a bright smile as they accepted the clothes. 

“Excuse me, sir?” Ahsoka gave him a sad smile before trying to explain.

“I, um Ana- “Ahsoka cut herself off, not being able to bring herself to say his name. Obi-wan giving her a reassuring squeeze before taking over.

“Anakin grew up with a tradition,” his voice was low, exhaustion permeating the undertones of his voice,” that tradition includes adopting close friends through the exchanging of clothes or food.” Obi-wan let his words hang in the air. All of the clones were staring now, all of them making the connection between the clothes and Obi-wans words. They stood in silence, Ahsoka taking a few deep breathes before explaining again. 

“He…he didn’t want to tell you guys until Echo got his pair, h-he,” her voice cracked again,” he wanted it to be a surprise.” Her voice trailed off at the end, wiping away the tears that were starting to leak out. Everyone fell silent, their heart aching again at the thought of their fallen general.

They had no idea how the rest of the republic was going to react to his death. 

* * *

He walked into the dark and damp room, his eyes focused on the figure that remained on the table. There was virtually no improvement in his physical health. He was still on oxygen with enough bandages to make him look similar to a mummy. 

Sidious walked around the bed, going back to the head of the bed. The Jedi was pale and clammy, but he ignored this as he pressed his fingertips to the Jedi’s temples again. 

He looked around, pleased by the lack of bonds in the Jedi. He delved deeper into Anakin’s mind, looking around curiously as he made his way through his memories. He grimaced at the amount of bright and happy memories there were. And even though they were there, there were far too few dark memories for his opinion. At this rate, it would be easier to start with a clean slate, with a mind that didn’t have a single memory. 

It would be easier to break a mind that didn’t have a single happy memory to latch onto. 

A smile spread across his face at the thought. 

He looked at the multitude of memories, he grabbed all of the happy memories and forced them into a little metaphorical box. It was a little bit difficult to pack away his memories like that, especially the emotional aspect that was tied to each memory, but he was able to do it with frightening efficiency. 

He looked around again, he drummed his fingers against his leg, trying to decide if it would be wise to lock away the negative memories as well. There were negative memories, just as there is in every being. But there was nowhere as much as he wanted.

With a scowl, he packed away the negative memories, there wasn’t enough to make a difference anyway. 

He looked around again, pleased to see that there was no remnant of Anakin Skywalker. Not a single bond, memory, emotion, or shred of personality remained of The Hero with No Fear. 

He finally pulled away from Anakin, who had started to tremble under his hands again, this time, sweat and blood from his nose streaming down his face. His face scrunched up in pain even though he had a cocktail of pain killers streaming through him. Sidious shook his head in disappointment at the sight.

“Now this won’t do,” he tsked his tongue, reaching over to pull out the I. V that he had generously given him that allowed the Jedi to sleep painlessly as possible. 

“We’re going to have to toughen you up a little bit.” Between the high metabolism and the severity of his injuries, it wasn’t going to take long for his body to use up the remaining pain medicine and for the pain to start again. 

Sidious patted his cheek in false fondness before leaving, a devious smile on his face. 

He’ll make a slave out of him yet.


	44. Obedience and News

The pain was overwhelming.

Radiating from every part of his body, his ribs aching horribly with every breath he took. Even his head felt like it was going to explode with every throb it gave with his heartbeat. A small whimper escaped his lips as he shifted on the table. The metal digging in his pained and bruised body. 

His neck painfully twisted to the side, his cheek stinging at the impact. 

“Don’t be so weak!” he groaned at the way his neck ached, it was painfully stiff and hard to turn. He lifted his hands to try and take off whatever was covering his eyes, but let out another pained whimper when he felt the bones in his left hand shifting under the cuffs. 

He barely had the time to comprehend the fact that he was restrained and that he didn’t have feeling in his right hand when something pressed down on his shoulder. _Hard._

“I said,” he cried out again, the person's fingers pressing down into a wound that he didn’t even know was there, the fingers had started to press down harder after he had let out the cry,” Don’t be so _weak_!” he listened to the voice, biting down on his lip to keep himself from letting out another sound. 

Something in him told that he had to go. To rip off the restraints and to break out so he could get back and see someone…but he didn’t know who. Who was he supposed to see? Why did he have to go? He didn’t know anyone to see. No one came to mind when he tried to think of a single person. The back of his mind seemed to be oddly empty, like _something_ that was supposed to be there just wasn’t. Something was missing that made him feel incomplete, he felt like he was missing something that was extremely important, important enough where his mind was practically screaming at him to go and find it.

It was like someone was screaming at him, screaming while hitting pots and pans together to get his attention while someone else was shaking him violently to try and make him figure out what was missing. 

But he didn’t know what it was.

“Good boy, “the man condescendingly patted his cheek. He cringed away from the man’s touch, the way the man was talking to him sent chills down his spine. Something was telling him to not trust him one bit. 

It was silent for a little bit before his face was roughly grabbed, making his neck twist to face the man, he was barely able to think through the pain when the man started to hiss at him.

“Don’t turn away from me boy! I am your master!” his head was being forced side to side as the man spoke, the pain in his neck was terrible, the muscles in his neck were so stiff, it felt like someone was pulling on the muscle strands in them, making the pain radiate down to his shoulders. At the same time, the man’s nails were digging into his skin, purposely placing his hands over the wounds he had in his arms. 

“Tell me! Who is your master!? Who!?” the man's spit landed on his face. But he knew what his answer was going to be, even though it was going against his every ounce of self-preservation. The man let go of his cheeks just enough for him to speak, and even though his memories only went back to a few minutes ago. He bared his teeth and said with every ounce of spite that he had. 

“Fuck you.”

The last thing he remembers would be the overwhelming pain of something sending electric shocks to his temples. 

* * *

Obi-wan stood at the apartment door, hesitating to knock on it. It was nearly the middle of the night and he knew that it would be a little bit more than suspicious for him to be visiting so late at night. But he knew that it wasn’t right to delay telling Padme the news of her husband. Even though he was utterly exhausted both physically and emotionally, Obi-wan had the responsibility of both Anakin’s friend and master to break the news to Padme. 

Taking a deep breath, Obi-wan knocked on the door. It didn’t take long before the door opened to an ecstatic Padme who had a bright smile at the thought of her husband returning. 

“Ani- oh…” Padme stared at Obi-wan for a little bit before clearing her throat in an effort to collect herself. “Master Kenobi, how nice it is to see you.” Obi-wan gave her a small bow of his head in response. Padme smiled but started to look around Obi-wan, trying her best to look over his shoulder. 

“And Knight Skywalker? The two of you are like two peas in a pod.” The only thing Obi-wan could do was try and make the knot in his throat go away, he could already feel his eyes glazing over with tears. 

Padme noticed his look and the smile that she had slipped off her face, her anxiety leaking into the force, making Obi-wan feel even worse. 

“Obi-wan?” Padme pulled him into the apartment, closing the door behind the two of them. “Obi-wan, where Anakin?” he finally let the tears roll down his face as he bowed his head to her. 

“Padme, I am _so_ sorry.” He kept on looking at the floor as he heard Padme inhale sharply, the tears still rolling down his face. Anakin’s death was still very fresh and he couldn’t help but notice the way Padme's apartment seemed to radiate remnants of Anakin’s force signature. 

It was almost like he could still sense Anakin.

“N-no, there has to be a mistake!” Padme turned away from Obi-wan curling in on herself as she tried to reassure herself that she had falsely assumed the fate of her husband, “there’s no way Ani could be dead! H-he promised me that he would come home!” Obi-wan slowly stood back up and looked at Padme, who stared in horror as she realized Obi-wan Kenobi, the same Jedi who Anakin struggled to ruffle his feathers, a man was seemed to be the very definition of peace, had tears streaming down his face. 

“I’m sorry Padme. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to bring him back home.” A mix of bitter tears and tears of grief streamed down his face. Bitterness that he had lost his chance to bring his brother's remains back home, and grief that he had allowed Anakin to die under his watch. 

Padme’s lips trembled as the tears started to roll down her face. Her brain finally accepting that she would never be able to see her husband again or hear his carefree laugh. She would never wake up to her husband cuddling her in bed, or to him trying his best to show C3PO that he didn’t need a mental connection to the internet to cook. 

It was fortunate that Padmes lavish apartment was not close to the other residents. 

They surely would have called the authorities if they had heard her heart-breaking wails. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if this caused anyone to tear up in their work break room (cough cough)  
> im just gonna deny all accusations 😂
> 
> Thank you to everyone who keeps on commenting. It motivates me and it also helps me figure out my writing style a little bit more! so please, dont be scared to leave your thoughts in the comments ! :)


	45. Dream and Drawings

_“What! There’s no way you were able to get another royal flush! That’s your third one!”_

_“All is fair in love and war g̶̡͔̻̖̖͖̳̔̓̏s̷̢̡̢̝͔̩͚̫̲̀̀͛́d̵̨̫͚̜͙̼̥̭̟̘̺̩̩̈́͝l̶̡̠̮͕̘̺͙͈̄̽̑͛̾̋͘̕͠k̶̤͍͎͇̱͉͍͕͚̭̦̼̝̔̽̈́̓́̉͊̀̎͜ͅf̸̨̪̬̺͖̟͇͂̿͋̈́̎̋̏̌̄̈́͂̅͘̕j̵̙̰̗̀̋̈́̇̒́̐ǐ̵͚̘̮̳͓̾.” The others laughed at a̴̢̗͉̗̙̗͕͔̱͖͖̼̯̟̾̈́̀̈́̿ͅl̴̛̺͔̅k̴͙͔̤̣̦̹͚̘̻̓̈̓͊͋͒͒͒̅̄͘j̴̳̤̓̐̈d̵̨̪͇̲̲͉̬̏̆̾̏͐͛̊̆̚̚͜͜s̷̨̬̰̙̝̠͙͉̤̩̠̍̊͛́̀͐̆̓͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅḭ̴̘͎̰̥͍̯̟̝̼̿ͅf̶͇͑̑̈́̌̽͛͌͑̈́̃̏ḩ̷̧̭̭͉̦̯̣̫̟̦̥͗'̵̞̬̠̼̬̦̱̍̾͒̅̏̾̆̂́ş̴̠̪̜̪̭̼̣̰̱̣̥̃͗͜ͅ expense. All of them were missing some article of clothing or armor. Almost all of the c̴̞̱̩̣̲̬̼̐͌̿͒̄̈́̚͝ǫ̴̻̣̩͍̪͚͎͕̰͔̣̝̝͈͐̂̇̂̎̽͠n̶̝̆̉̋̾̈́̚̕o̶̢̧̤͔̟͖͎͈̟͓̮̳̟̲̓͊̈́́͊ì̶̥̼͙̞͍͚̠̞̮̩̏̈͆̓̂͋̀̋j̷̻̱͉̞̱̞̫̱̓͜͜s̴̨̙͖͙̼͍͙̓̍̄̎́͆̅͌̉͊̓̊̕ were stripped down to their blank_

_undergarment, a few of them still wearing their chest piece. a̴̢̗͉̗̙̗͕͔̱͖͖̼̯̟̾̈́̀̈́̿ͅl̴̛̺͔̅k̴͙͔̤̣̦̹͚̘̻̓̈̓͊͋͒͒͒̅̄͘j̴̳̤̓̐̈d̵̨̪͇̲̲͉̬̏̆̾̏͐͛̊̆̚̚͜͜s̷̨̬̰̙̝̠͙͉̤̩̠̍̊͛́̀͐̆̓͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅḭ̴̘͎̰̥͍̯̟̝̼̿ͅf̶͇͑̑̈́̌̽͛͌͑̈́̃̏ḩ̷̧̭̭͉̦̯̣̫̟̦̥͗'̵̞̬̠̼̬̦̱̍̾͒̅̏̾̆̂́ş̴̠̪̜̪̭̼̣̰̱̃͗͜ͅ still had most of his clothes on, but after the others silently agreed to take him down, he kept on losing round after “Love and war my left_

_foot,” ą̷̨͈̣̟̭͉͇͕̹̺̖̈́̔̋̚͜l̸̡̩͖̖̖̿́̅͋́͘k̸̨͎̳̱͖͕̭̜͉̟̰̠̖̀̿̀̈́̎̌̈́̍̈́́́̎̚͝ͅͅj̵̧̛̟̠͇̮͇̙̮͕̪͓̳́̽̈̓̏̽́͗̋͐̆͛͠d̶̨̝̖̪̍͂̇̐̅̈́ş̴̨̡͔͚͙̙͈̹͉̳̼̍̀͝͠ȋ̶̲̇̾f̷̥̟͆͊̑̒̽́̎͗͌͑̌͑̉́̕ͅh̸͕̙̺̪͓̦̠́͂̀̈́̄͒̉͑̅͜ͅ swore in huttenese as he took off his tunic, his gloves, and boots already discarded behind him. The others snickered as they grabbed their new hands, making jokes as they picked up and_

_discarded cards. ą̷̨͈̣̟̭͉͇͕̹̺̖̈́̔̋̚͜l̸̡̩͖̖̖̿́̅͋́͘k̸̨͎̳̱͖͕̭̜͉̟̰̠̖̀̿̀̈́̎̌̈́̍̈́́́̎̚͝ͅͅj̵̧̛̟̠͇̮͇̙̮͕̪͓̳́̽̈̓̏̽́͗̋͐̆͛͠d̶̨̝̖̪̍͂̇̐̅̈́ş̴̨̡͔͚͙̙͈̹͉̳̼̍̀͝͠ȋ̶̲̇̾f̷̥̟͆͊̑̒̽́̎͗͌͑̌͑̉́̕ͅh̸͕̙̺̪͓̦̠́͂̀̈́̄͒̉͑̅͜ͅ smiled widely on the inside as he looked down at his cards. It was a straight flush and it would be impossible for s̸̰̱̬̱̪͓̯̤͙̾̅̏͜ḵ̸̟̘̳̺͕̳͎̗̽͋̆͐̇͌͆̊͆̕̕͝j̷̢̛͔͉̼͈̟͐̃̂͝ to pull another royal flush out of his ass again“Sorry boys looks like_

_I win this one.” ą̷̨͈̣̟̭͉͇͕̹̺̖̈́̔̋̚͜l̸̡̩͖̖̖̿́̅͋́͘k̸̨͎̳̱͖͕̭̜͉̟̰̠̖̀̿̀̈́̎̌̈́̍̈́́́̎̚͝ͅͅj̵̧̛̟̠͇̮͇̙̮͕̪͓̳́̽̈̓̏̽́͗̋͐̆͛͠d̶̨̝̖̪̍͂̇̐̅̈́ş̴̨̡͔͚͙̙͈̹͉̳̼̍̀͝͠ȋ̶̲̇̾f̷̥̟͆͊̑̒̽́̎͗͌͑̌͑̉́̕ͅh̸͕̙̺̪͓̦̠́͂̀̈́̄͒̉͑̅͜ͅ threw down his hand with a victorious smile, the boys all looked at each other, exchanging looks with wild smiles on their faces“I don’t know s̷̢̡̢̝͔̩͚̫̲̀̀͛́d̵̨̫͚̜͙̼̥̭̟̘̺̩̩̈́͝l̶̡̠̮͕̘̺͙͈̄̽̑͛̾̋͘̕͠k̶̤͍͎͇̱͉͍͕͚̭̦̼̝̔̽̈́̓́̉͊̀̎͜ͅf̸̨̪̬̺͖̟͇͂̿͋̈́̎̋̏̌̄̈́͂̅͘̕j̵̙̰̗̀̋̈́̇̒́̐ǐ̵͚̘̮̳͓̾.”, what about your hand F̸̡̛͈̠̟̽̐͂̇̚ḭ̶̢̧̛̠͈̹̹̫̗̱̙̯̲̄́͛͑̚̕͠s̶̛̛͚̩̬͚̳̦̳̦͔̼͆̊͝ͅͅḽ̵̰̖̬̼̤̠̖̯͍̙̒̈́̃͌̚̕j̸͍͔̟̾̉̍̅͌͗̓͆̅͝ẹ̷͈̜̜̻̠̥͓̲͖͛͜n̶̯͈̅͒̽̏̈́̽̋͑͒̏̓͝?”_

_a̴̢̗͉̗̙̗͕͔̱͖͖̼̯̟̾̈́̀̈́̿ͅl̴̛̺͔̅k̴͙͔̤̣̦̹͚̘̻̓̈̓͊͋͒͒͒̅̄͘j̴̳̤̓̐̈d̵̨̪͇̲̲͉̬̏̆̾̏͐͛̊̆̚̚͜͜s̷̨̬̰̙̝̠͙͉̤̩̠̍̊͛́̀͐̆̓͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅḭ̴̘͎̰̥͍̯̟̝̼̿ͅf̶͇͑̑̈́̌̽͛͌͑̈́̃̏ḩ̷̧̭̭͉̦̯̣̫̟̦̥͗'̵̞̬̠̼̬̦̱̍̾͒̅̏̾̆̂́ş̴̠̪̜̪̭̼̣̰̱̣̥̃͗͜ͅ jaw dropped as F̸̡̛͈̠̟̽̐͂̇̚ḭ̶̢̧̛̠͈̹̹̫̗̱̙̯̲̄́͛͑̚̕͠s̶̛̛͚̩̬͚̳̦̳̦͔̼͆̊͝ͅͅḽ̵̰̖̬̼̤̠̖̯͍̙̒̈́̃͌̚̕j̸͍͔̟̾̉̍̅͌͗̓͆̅͝ẹ̷͈̜̜̻̠̥͓̲͖͛͜n̶̯͈̅͒̽̏̈́̽̋͑͒̏̓͝ put down another royal flush, everyone else cackling at a̴̢̗͉̗̙̗͕͔̱͖͖̼̯̟̾̈́̀̈́̿ͅl̴̛̺͔̅k̴͙͔̤̣̦̹͚̘̻̓̈̓͊͋͒͒͒̅̄͘j̴̳̤̓̐̈d̵̨̪͇̲̲͉̬̏̆̾̏͐͛̊̆̚̚͜͜s̷̨̬̰̙̝̠͙͉̤̩̠̍̊͛́̀͐̆̓͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅḭ̴̘͎̰̥͍̯̟̝̼̿ͅf̶͇͑̑̈́̌̽͛͌͑̈́̃̏ḩ̷̧̭̭͉̦̯̣̫̟̦̥͗'̵̞̬̠̼̬̦̱̍̾͒̅̏̾̆̂́ş̴̠̪̜̪̭̼̣̰̱̣̥̃͗͜ͅ face"What! The chances of that happening are nearly impossible!” all of the others just started to cackle as they_

_took off whatever pieces of clothing that were left before. ḭ̶̢̧̛̠͈̹̹̫̗̱̙̯̲̄́͛͑̚̕͠s̶̛̛͚̩̬͚̳̦̳̦͔̼͆̊͝ͅͅḽ̵̰̖̬̼̤̠̖̯͍̙̒̈́̃͌̚̕j̸͍͔̟̾̉̍̅͌͗̓͆̅͝ẹ̷͈̜̜̻̠̥͓̲͖͛͜n̶̯͈̅͒̽̏̈́̽̋͑͒̏̓͝ put his hands up in defense before motioning for ą̷̨͈̣̟̭͉͇͕̹̺̖̈́̔̋̚͜l̸̡̩͖̖̖̿́̅͋́͘k̸̨͎̳̱͖͕̭̜͉̟̰̠̖̀̿̀̈́̎̌̈́̍̈́́́̎̚͝ͅͅj̵̧̛̟̠͇̮͇̙̮͕̪͓̳́̽̈̓̏̽́͗̋͐̆͛͠d̶̨̝̖̪̍͂̇̐̅̈́ş̴̨̡͔͚͙̙͈̹͉̳̼̍̀͝͠ȋ̶̲̇̾f̷̥̟͆͊̑̒̽́̎͗͌͑̌͑̉́̕ͅh̸͕̙̺̪͓̦̠́͂̀̈́̄͒̉͑̅͜ͅ to follow suit and remove a piece of clothing“Come on s̷̢̡̢̝͔̩͚̫̲̀̀͛́d̵̨̫͚̜͙̼̥̭̟̘̺̩̩̈́͝l̶̡̠̮͕̘̺͙͈̄̽̑͛̾̋͘̕͠k̶̤͍͎͇̱͉͍͕͚̭̦̼̝̔̽̈́̓́̉͊̀̎͜ͅf̸̨̪̬̺͖̟͇͂̿͋̈́̎̋̏̌̄̈́͂̅͘̕j̵̙̰̗̀̋̈́̇̒́̐ǐ̵͚̘̮̳͓̾.”, rules are rules.” ą̷̨͈̣̟̭͉͇͕̹̺̖̈́̔̋̚͜l̸̡̩͖̖̖̿́̅͋́͘k̸̨͎̳̱͖͕̭̜͉̟̰̠̖̀̿̀̈́̎̌̈́̍̈́́́̎̚͝ͅͅj̵̧̛̟̠͇̮͇̙̮͕̪͓̳́̽̈̓̏̽́͗̋͐̆͛͠d̶̨̝̖̪̍͂̇̐̅̈́ş̴̨̡͔͚͙̙͈̹͉̳̼̍̀͝͠ȋ̶̲̇̾f̷̥̟͆͊̑̒̽́̎͗͌͑̌͑̉́̕ͅ_

_h̸͕̙̺̪͓̦̠́͂̀̈́̄͒̉͑̅͜ͅ stammered as he tried to think of an argument against them but decided to save his pride instead. He looked down at himself, the only thing he still had on was his pants and he really didn’t want to take_

_them off. And that was when he eyed his prosthetic, the same prosthetic that he designed to have a detachable hand. And like any logical person, he detached his hand and threw it into the middle, and had a_

_victorious smirk on his face. The c̴̞̱̩̣̲̬̼̐͌̿͒̄̈́̚͝ǫ̴̻̣̩͍̪͚͎͕̰͔̣̝̝͈͐̂̇̂̎̽͠n̶̝̆̉̋̾̈́̚̕o̶̢̧̤͔̟͖͎͈̟͓̮̳̟̲̓͊̈́́͊ì̶̥̼͙̞͍͚̠̞̮̩̏̈͆̓̂͋̀̋j̷̻̱͉̞̱̞̫̱̓͜͜s̴̨̙͖͙̼͍͙̓̍̄̎́͆̅͌̉͊̓̊̕ just stared down at the hand, they knew that he had a prosthetic, but they didn’t know that he could just take it off like that “Wait, didn’t you say that we could only take_

_off clothes and accessories?”_

_“Hey, he did! You still have to take something off!” ą̷̨͈̣̟̭͉͇͕̹̺̖̈́̔̋̚͜l̸̡̩͖̖̖̿́̅͋́͘k̸̨͎̳̱͖͕̭̜͉̟̰̠̖̀̿̀̈́̎̌̈́̍̈́́́̎̚͝ͅͅj̵̧̛̟̠͇̮͇̙̮͕̪͓̳́̽̈̓̏̽́͗̋͐̆͛͠d̶̨̝̖̪̍͂̇̐̅̈́ş̴̨̡͔͚͙̙͈̹͉̳̼̍̀͝͠ȋ̶̲̇̾f̷̥̟͆͊̑̒̽́̎͗͌͑̌͑̉́̕ͅh̸͕̙̺̪͓̦̠́͂̀̈́̄͒̉͑̅͜ͅ let out a laugh at the c̴̞̱̩̣̲̬̼̐͌̿͒̄̈́̚͝ǫ̴̻̣̩͍̪͚͎͕̰͔̣̝̝͈͐̂̇̂̎̽͠n̶̝̆̉̋̾̈́̚̕o̶̢̧̤͔̟͖͎͈̟͓̮̳̟̲̓͊̈́́͊ì̶̥̼͙̞͍͚̠̞̮̩̏̈͆̓̂͋̀̋j̷̻̱͉̞̱̞̫̱̓͜͜s̴̨̙͖͙̼͍͙̓̍̄̎́͆̅͌̉͊̓̊̕. Internally sweating at the prospect of taking off his pants when they were in the corner of the hanger at midnight “Nope, that’s an accessory.”_

_“That’s a prosthetic!”_

_“Nope, I don’t need it so it’s just an accessory!”_

_“You’re right-handed!”_

_“_ _ą̷̨͈̣̟̭͉͇͕̹̺̖̈́̔̋̚͜l̸̡̩͖̖̖̿́̅͋́͘k̸̨͎̳̱͖͕̭̜͉̟̰̠̖̀̿̀̈́̎̌̈́̍̈́́́̎̚͝ͅͅj̵̧̛̟̠͇̮͇̙̮͕̪͓̳́̽̈̓̏̽́͗̋͐̆͛͠d̶̨̝̖̪̍͂̇̐̅̈́ş̴̨̡͔͚͙̙͈̹͉̳̼̍̀͝͠ȋ̶̲̇̾f̷̥̟͆͊̑̒̽́̎͗͌͑̌͑̉́̕ͅh̸͕̙̺̪͓̦̠́͂̀̈́̄͒̉͑̅͜ͅ!” they all jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see ḁ̸̧̧̢̡̪̖̲̪͕̤̃̈́̿̈́͊̂͌̆̐̽̂̚͘͜͠͝ŝ̸̛̹͉̪̣̋͗́̔̂͒̓̒̌̂͝͠ļ̵̺̆͊ḯ̵̦̤͕̤͓͙͂͠d̵̨̢̼̖͚͇͔̱̗͖̦̍k̷͇̹̬͎̜̰̑̾̽̎̑̿̅͐̏͒͝j̵̧͉̘̓̽̇̕ staring at the, with an annoyed face. Her arms were crossed around her chest and she looked tired and disappointed. ą̷̨͈̣̟̭͉͇͕̹̺̖̈́̔̋̚͜l̸̡̩͖̖̖̿́̅͋́͘k̸̨͎̳̱͖͕̭̜͉̟̰̠̖̀̿̀̈́̎̌̈́̍̈́́́̎̚͝ͅͅj̵̧̛̟̠͇̮͇̙̮͕̪͓̳́̽̈̓̏̽́͗̋͐̆͛͠d̶̨̝̖̪̍͂̇̐̅̈́ş̴̨̡͔͚͙̙͈̹͉̳̼̍̀͝͠ȋ̶̲̇̾f̷̥̟͆͊̑̒̽́̎͗͌͑̌͑̉́̕ͅh̸͕̙̺̪͓̦̠́͂̀̈́̄͒̉͑̅͜ͅ was_

_actually kinda embarrassed for his p̶̛̜̮͊̿̎͊̄̿̄ạ̴͍̘̽̈̓̕͝ď̴̛̝͔̉̄͆̈́̅͠w̸̲̿̄̈͗͆̒́̂̈́e̷̝͚̬̞̮̝̝̦͉̫͖̯̿͒̌̾͝ữ̸̛̬̪̘́͛́͌̓̀͠͝j̸̨̡̛̱̹̺̤̳̣͕͈̟̯͂̏͒̎̓ͅd̶̢̛̜̬̝̳͐̊̇̇̔̀̂̕ͅ to see him without his shirt, shoes, gloves, and hand. He just blurted out the first thing he thought_

_“Don’t tell l̸̨̜̲̺̖̳̣̉̈́̓́̓̆͊̓̓͐̕͘ͅk̵̡̘̮͇̔̕ͅs̵͓͍̀̐̑̌͆̓́̀̆̿̕̕͝ḯ̸̛̲̘͂̈́̕͠d̴̢̧̮̺͖͎̻͈̳̩̙̗̘̤͗͋́́͐̃͒̂̐͐̚͜j̴̛̯̄̑̏́̌͒̀̆͂͘͠͝f̷̨̣̞͇̝̮͇̦̘̖̹̮͈̂͑͌̆̅̒̌̀͐̐͘̚̚ś̴̛̼͎͚͚̭̱̠̿̐͐̎̒̚̕.”_

“Argh!!” he woke up with a start as something was jammed into his side, sending electric shocks through his body. 

“Who gave you permission to sleep!?” the man's hand struck his cheek again, making the coppery taste of blood fill his mouth for the umpteenth time. He had already lost count of how many times he’s been slapped, he wasn’t even sure how long its been since he woke up. All he knew is that some of his smaller wounds stopped hurting and his severe wounds finally started to get better. Instead of sending intense pain that made him bite through his own lip so he wouldn’t make a noise, he was able to bear with the pain now. Not to mention, his ribs seemed to have finally healed, making breathing much easier. 

The man's footsteps circled his bed, but he just lay there, instead, focusing on the dream he just had. 

He was certain he had never seen either of those people before, so he would have chalked up to a dream if it wasn’t so _vivid_. It was like he would feel the cool air on his skin, the cards in his hands, and the sensation of someone slamming their cards down onto the floor, making vibrations that the bottom of his legs was able to feel. The feeling of someone playfully punching his shoulder and the absolute happin-

“Tell me,” he internally sighed and rolled his eyes, the man asked his question every day,” who is your master?” even though he knew his answer was going to cause pain, it was like something beamed and patted his head in a loving, gentle way. Telling him that they were so proud of him and remain strong so the man wouldn’t be able to control him. 

“I have no master!” He fully expected the slap and another jab from the electric prod that the man seemed to love so much. He felt something in his head smile and ease the pain away as if it was his reward for being so stubborn. Even though the being helped the pain and helped him think for himself, he was really starting to wonder if it was a great idea to listen to some disembodied voice in his head. 

“ _Trust me,”_ the voice actually used words this time,” _Listen to me and you’ll make it out here.”_ He would have blinked in surprise if his eyes were open but gave the being a small mental nod. 

It's not like he could do anything but trust it.

* * *

If he was younger, he would have torn out his hair in pure frustration. Sidious watched as some droid’s poke and prodded Anakin with an electric staff. Each and every time, Anakin would let out a pitiful cry, one of the droids would hit him in someway as punishment for showing weakness before poking him again. 

It was a splendid method that broke everyone, the longest someone lasted would be a little bit over two weeks. 

Which is why it makes no sense why some amnesiac was just about to break that record. Sidious growled at the thought and every time he looked at Anakin, he wanted to tear out his hair. 

Despite the fact that he had chained the man down with force suppressant chains, the light side of the force still hovered around the Jedi’s head. It was like the force itself was protecting the man.

And every time Sidious tried to enter the Jedi’s mind to see what the hell was going on, he would get the equivalent of a slap on the face before being forced out of the Jedi’s mind. 

It was infuriating. 

He turned to the droid that was next to him,” Implant the chip.” He snarled out his words, his tone making the droid salute before leaving the room, getting ready to implant the force suppressant chip he had prepared. 

Hopefully, that will help to control the Jedi.

* * *

Sketch ran down the halls nervously, the portrait right under his arm in its protective frame as he tried to find the Jedi. 

It was the day of his general’s funeral, and once he got over his grief long enough to think clearly, he knew what he had to do. 

He perked up when he saw Obi-wan at the end of the hallway, “General!” Obi-wan stopped and turned around at the call, raising an eyebrow as Sketch came to a stop in front of him. 

“Sketch, what’s the problem?” his voice was tired, lacking that usual lightheartedness that it had. Sketch bent over, his hand on his knee, a little bit winded after he had run around for the last hour.

“Nothing sir,” he cleared his throat and straightened back up,” I just wanted to give this to you sir, before it starts.” Sketch handed over the frame, Obi-wan raising an eyebrow as he took it. With a nod of approval, he started to take off the cloth that was wrapped around it. 

His eyes softened when he saw what was in the frame, a sad smile spreading across his face as his eyes grew misty. 

It was a beautiful drawing of his padawan, a bright smile and light in his eyes that the black and white drawing captured perfectly. It was a large drawing, easily dwarfing the small, modest picture of Anakin the temple had prepared. And unlike that picture, Anakin looked alive, he looked _happy_.

“I…Thank you Sketch,” Obi-wan wrapped the drawing back up, holding it close to his body. “I cannot express how much I appreciate this.” Sketch gave him a firm nod.

“It was no problem, sir, I knew what I had to when I first saw the picture they prepared. I would do anything for one of my brothers.” The mention of family made Obi-wan smile again. 

“I understand, but you will have my eternal gratitude for this Sketch.” Obi-wan bowed deeply. Sketch saluted one last time before the two went their separate ways. 

Obi-wan going to stand by Anakin’s side one last time. 

And Sketch going to join his brothers so they all could salute Anakin one last time.

That was one thing he never thought he would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird format in the beginning, i had to do it like that or it would have been hard to read. also, it it wasnt obvious, i took out all names and titles.
> 
> Also, just out of curiosity, where are you all from? I posted last nights chapter at around 1 am and when i woke up at around 8 am, there were soo many comments (not that i mind, thank you so much.) i get the feeling that we might be on different sides of the world.


	46. Precious Belongings

His heart lept into his throat when he opened his eyes. The familiar feeling of chains that he had grown accustomed to, the weight that seemed to keep him tied down all the time, were gone. 

He sat up in excitement, quickly regretting it as the sudden movement didn’t give his body enough time to pump blood to his head, making him nearly fall off the table. He felt the being do what seemed to be the equivalent of smacking one’s forehead in exasperation, but he ignored them. 

He eagerly took off the blindfold, blinking his eyes rapidly as they adjusted to the light for the first time in what seemed to be years.

The cell was small and dark, a thick and bulky looking door at the front of the room, with absolutely nothing in the room. He was on a bed in the middle of the room, the chains discarded to the floor on the side. He rubbed his eyes but stopped when his attention was brought to his hands. Or hand at least. 

He stared at his right hand, staring at the metallic sheen of the metal plating. He flexed his hand experimentally, tilting his head at the sight of it. 

Well, that is a thing. 

He didn’t let himself dwell on his prosthetic, based on the way it was fused with his skin, he could tell that he has had it for a long time. Instead, he took to looking at his clothes. 

He was wearing this odd combination of robes and armor. The black and crimson embellishments of the armor matching the underlying robes. The clothes were dirty, full of dust and what looked like dried blood. It looked like he was someone who lived a peaceful life but also someone who wasn’t naive enough to think he would be safe where ever he went. 

A thud from outside the door made him jump, without saying anything, he gingerly got off the bed. He would have enjoyed the feeling of standing on his feet again, but another thud from beyond the door made him scramble into the corner. 

He watched from his perch in the corner, jumping at every sound. It took him a few hours of constant vigilance to relax. Finally shifting from his curled-up position to sitting crisscross on the cold, stone floor. He stared at his left boot, or at least, at the heel. 

There was this odd seam in the middle of the heal that didn’t look right, it looked to be out of place. He fiddled with the heel, his fingers somehow finding the mechanism for the heel to pop off. 

He blinked in surprise when the heel fell off, even more so when he realized that it was a hidden compartment. He tilted his head in curiosity as he opened up the compartment. It was a little bit odd that there was a hidden compartment in a boot of all things.

He blinked in surprise for a second time when two small beaded items fell out of the compartment. 

They looked to be high quality, the dark blue and black quartz beads and the hot pink and light pink quartz beads were connected with copper thread. 

His heart ached for some reason. There was something about the beads that made his heartbeat out of excitement, which it shouldn’t have, it was just some beads after all, and made his heart long for something. 

For reasons he couldn’t explain, the beads felt special to him. They had to be special, they were stashed away in a hidden compartment after all. Granted, it was a little bit odd that they were in his boot, but they were there for a reason. 

Another thud from outside the door made him scramble to hide the beaded items. 

Something told him that he had to keep them at all costs.

* * *

“ _Keep Ahsoka with you, don’t let her leave your side for one second.”_

Obi-wan jerked awake in his bedroom, the phrase fresh in his mind and slowly being permanent as he kept on thinking about it. 

He looked over at Ahsoka, who was curled up right next to him, dried tears on her face. Obi-wan settled back into bed, wrapping his arm around Ahsoka and sending reassuring emotions through their bond in hopes she wouldn't wake up in tears in the morning like she has for the past month. 

He ran his hand down his face. 

It's already been a month. 

A month since they left the temple in a trio and only a pair returned. A month since he saw the peaceful smile of his best friend. And merely two weeks since Obi-wan and Ahsoka watched an empty casket be lowered into the ground. 

He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes wide open as the minutes passed by. After a while, he got out, tucked in Ahsoka before leaving his room. The door closed silently behind him, his eyes resting on the messy scrawl that labeled Anakin’s room. 

Without a thought, he entered the room.

Like always, he had to watch his step, droid parts, and other miscellaneous items littering the floor. The only thing that was neat would be his bed, he had made it before they left for their mission and since neither of them dared enter his room, it was still made. Obi-wan flicked on the lights before making his way to Anakin’s bed. Taking in the remnants of Anakin’s force signature that still stubbornly lingered in the room. They would be gone within a few days now, so Obi-wan tried to imprint the signature into his mind as much as he could before it disappeared for the rest of time. 

He sat down on the bed, remembering all the times he has walked in and sat on the bed like this to talk to Anakin. 

A small lump under one of Anakin’s pillow caught his eye, he tenderly took out what was causing the lump. His breath catching in his throat when he saw what it was. 

“Oh Anakin,” he ran his hands over the worn material, the colors were long faded,” I can’t believe you kept this.” Obi-wan let a few tears leak out at the sight of the stuffed bantha. It had to be at least 13 years old at this point. 

It was one of the first things he had given to Anakin. Anakin was hopelessly homesick and after he had seen the stuffed animal while on a short errand, he knew he had to buy it for the boy. 

He will never forget the way Anakin’s face light up at the sight of the stuffed animal, or the way he clutched it to his chest. Or the way when _years_ later, he found Anakin holding onto it in his sleep. 

Obi-wan clutched it tightly to his chest, basking in Anakin’s force signature. Based on the way it radiated his signature, Obi-wan could tell that he slept with it every time he was at the temple. He curled in on himself, the stuffed animal smushed against his body, tears freely running down his face. It had already been a month since his brother died and he was still crying like it has just happened mere hours ago. 

Nothing would be enough to ease the pain of Anakin’s death. 

Nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet jesus, im tearing up just writing this, i imagine you guys are tearing up as well.


	47. Escape

_“A-À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̀̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̀̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾́̇͊͐̍̕̚͝! Wh- “he didn’t have a chance to question just what in the world À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̀̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̀̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾́̇͊͐̍̕̚͝ was doing in the vents before his former ṗ̴̻̓̄͐̍̏̌͋̓̉́͘͝a̶̡̯͕̫̣͚̭͓̰̰͗̇́͜͝͝͠d̷̡̝̯̙̦̦̜͖̬̝̑́́̐̄̎̽̃̀͋̇s̴̘̺̞̠̏́d̸̡͍̘̠̫̹̲̓̉́̉̆̀͘̕w̴̝̮̤̞͈̫̥̝̼̩̪͈̎̂͐̆̌̓̎̐̀͑̃͝ͅḙ̸̢̨̧̤͙̠̜̲̟̜͚̭͇̈́ pulled him into a tight hug. A̸͈͂͋̽̍̃͒͗̂̀̅͆̈́͑̕͠j̵̢̖̼̜̥͉̰̻̮̹̜̗͋̈́̄̋̔͜s̷̢͎̹̟̯̟͍̠̩͎̼͔̃͜-̸̡̫̻̰̺̳̖̥̱̼̳̺͊́̏̀͆̏̿̇̀́̕̕̚͝͝w̵̟͑̅́̈́͐̎̓̿̋̊̊́͘͝͠ä̵̭͉́̇̄̄̾̈́͆͘n̸̨̡͙̮̰͔͙̼͖̺͌̋̈́͆̋̔̈̇͊̓̋̉͘͜ stiffened up at the sudden contact, his hands hovering over À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̀̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̀̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾́̇͊͐̍̕̚͝’s back for a short second before returning the hug, melting into the embrace“…I’m sorry,” À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̀̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̀̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾́̇͊͐̍̕̚͝ curled his body, resting his chin on his ḿ̷͚̜͙̹͕͎̿͜a̵̢̢̛͈̲̬̤̓͑̾͋̂͜͝s̷̬̏̆̈̐̏d̶̢̏̔̚ñ̷̮̤̯̲̪̖̩͍͎̘̲̖̤͊̀͆͊̊͊̀̂̑̓͊̎̕͘͜r̸͈͙̠̝̬͙̙̖͈͂̅̌̍́̀̔̈́̆̃͂̆ shoulder, craning his back in an awkward way to accommodate for the height difference._

e _“I-I just thought…I don’t know what I was thinking,” À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̀̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̀̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾́̇͊͐̍̕̚͝’s meek voice only reminded A̸͈͂͋̽̍̃͒͗̂̀̅͆̈́͑̕͠j̵̢̖̼̜̥͉̰̻̮̹̜̗͋̈́̄̋̔͜s̷̢͎̹̟̯̟͍̠̩͎̼͔̃͜-̸̡̫̻̰̺̳̖̥̱̼̳̺͊́̏̀͆̏̿̇̀́̕̕̚͝͝w̵̟͑̅́̈́͐̎̓̿̋̊̊́͘͝͠ä̵̭͉́̇̄̄̾̈́͆͘n̸̨̡͙̮̰͔͙̼͖̺͌̋̈́͆̋̔̈̇͊̓̋̉͘͜ how young À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̀̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̀̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾́̇͊͐̍̕̚͝ was, remembering that he was only 22“It just really freaked me out when I saw you holding the remote.”_

_“Oh a̸̢̨̻̞̗̣͕̲̜̙͖̓͑̅̽͑̈́͗̾̽̄̓̑̈́̎͝k̸̤̮̜͉̩͍͖̑̈̄̿̈́̈̆̅́͊̓͑̃͘j̶̛̤̟̥̝̰͕͚͖͓͎̳̣̘̊̑̐̈́͠,” he used the nickname without thinking, only using it when the two of them were alone, “I’m sorry, I should have gotten your chip removed first chance we got.” Surprisingly, À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̀̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̀̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾́̇͊͐̍̕̚͝ laughed quietly at his word“You dork,” À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̀̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̀̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾́̇͊͐̍̕̚͝ sighed and tightened his hold,” you don’t remember how mad you got when the h̴̡͓͍̗͍̝͈̠̺̥̋̃̎́̐̓̅͆̉̽̉̎͌̈́s̵͇̓͗͋͘͝d̸̢̻͇̬̹̰̺̠̗̓͒͑̀͗͋̑̉͠ͅȟ̶̥͈̊̌̉͊̅̐̐̊̍̎̌͐̇̃͜f̴̨̨̯̗̥̗̥̻͔͈̳̈́w̸̺͕̺͇̲̻̰͓͚̝͆̊͒̌͗̎͗̍̓̈́̇͒̕͠ȩ̷͎̜̬̤̤̠̼̦̓̿̈́̿͐͊̈́͋̓̕͜͜͝s̴̝̣̩͓̦̗͈͕̭̰̭͆̂̔̃̃̀̆́́̀̕̚ͅ told you that it wasn’t safe to remove my chip."_

_“I did?”_

_“Yeah, you got the both of us in trouble…A̸͈͂͋̽̍̃͒͗̂̀̅͆̈́͑̕͠j̵̢̖̼̜̥͉̰̻̮̹̜̗͋̈́̄̋̔͜s̷̢͎̹̟̯̟͍̠̩͎̼͔̃͜-̸̡̫̻̰̺̳̖̥̱̼̳̺͊́̏̀͆̏̿̇̀́̕̕̚͝͝w̵̟͑̅́̈́͐̎̓̿̋̊̊́͘͝͠ä̵̭͉́̇̄̄̾̈́͆͘n̸̨̡͙̮̰͔͙̼͖̺͌̋̈́͆̋̔̈̇͊̓̋̉?"_

_“Yes, À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾̇͊͐̍̕̚͝?”_

_“…you won’t leave me, right?” although the words were vague, A̸͈͂͋̽̍̃͒͗̂̀̅͆̈́͑̕͠j̵̢̖̼̜̥͉̰̻̮̹̜̗͋̈́̄̋̔͜s̷̢͎̹̟̯̟͍̠̩͎̼͔̃͜-̸̡̫̻̰̺̳̖̥̱̼̳̺͊́̏̀͆̏̿̇̀́̕̕̚͝͝w̵̟͑̅́̈́͐̎̓̿̋̊̊́͘͝͠ä̵̭͉́̇̄̄̾̈́͆͘n̸̨̡͙̮̰͔͙̼͖̺͌̋̈́͆̋̔̈̇͊̓̋̉͘͜ knew exactly what À̴̡̡͍͎͚͈̝̝̼̤̤̤̥̑̐͌̀̂͑̉͠ͅͅd̸̢͕̲͖̣͖͍̦͍̲͗̎̈̀̉͑͜͝f̴̧̢̳̫͚͎̗̘̋̈́͗̕s̸̯̼̥̜̹̘̤̟̩̓̌̈́̑̉ǰ̷͚̠͉̮̾̅͜͝n̴̟̪͕̘̫̹̼̓̆̾́̇͊͐̍̕̚͝ was asking._

_“No, of course, I won’t.”_

_“…Thanks.”_

His dream ended when one of the droids shocked him. 

Again. 

He was so used to getting shocked, it almost didn’t hurt anymore. It was disturbingly easy to hold in his cries of pain now, the weeks of practice really paying off. 

He wasn’t sure how long he has been there, to be honest. But he was pretty sure that his clothes weren’t supposed to hang off them like they were, they practically swallowed him up and made him look tiny. He spent his time sleeping, inhaling the slop they called food, suffering, and annoying the cloaked man who seemed to visit maybe every week. 

Again, he’s not sure how much time has passed, but it feels like it's been a lifetime already

Like clockwork, on every seventh meal he got, the cloaked man would come in as he was eating his food. Always trying to make him kiss the man’s feet, but he has learned that he liked to be stubborn and he liked to cause trouble. 

Granted, he didn’t like suffering, like a rational human being would, but the being that was in his head always smiled when he refused the cloaked man's demands. And since that being was the only person he knew, or at least the only one that didn’t hurt him, he latched onto them. They were his only beacon of light in the cold and damp cell and they helped his pain go away. Granted, he can’t see them, nor has he heard them since he woke up free of his chains, but he knew they were still there. There was just this feeling that he can’t describe but he knew that they hadn’t left him yet. 

He grunted as he got kicked to the stomach, hard enough to make him hit the wall with his entire body. He stayed curled up next to the wall, biting on his lip as he tried to distract himself again. 

He started to think about his dream to distract him. He had noticed that he couldn’t remember any names or titles, but he can vividly remember the bearded man. He had shown up more than once in his dreams, and although there were some dreams where he and the bearded man were arguing. There were a lot more dreams where the bearded man was smiling and laughing, nudging him with an arm or a shoulder. 

He honestly wished he could remember the bearded man's name. he could tell that he was a good person, and something about the man made him smile. 

Even though he didn’t have a single memory with the bearded man, something was telling him that he could trust the man with his life

He really wished he could remember the bearded man's name. 

_“That’s it!”_ he came out of thinking when the cloaked man was somehow strong enough to pick him up and pin him to the wall. 

It would have been a lot scarier if he wasn’t so short.

 _“I am done_ waiting for your obedience!” he was staring into the cloaked man's eyes, he was going to have to start calling him the old man because he seemed to be nearly _ancient_

 _“I’ll kill you if you don’t obey me!”_ the old man was seething, baring his teeth as he spoke. The old man's demands made anger well up in him. He had not endured torture sessions and overall suffering just to be threatened like this. 

_“This is your chance, take it.”_ It was the first time in months since the being had spoken, but he had no problems listening to it. 

_“_ No!” he grabbed the old man’s hands with a snarl, painfully twisting them away, almost taking pride in the way the old man grimaced. 

An impact made the entire room rumble, a bright red, flashing light filled the room at the same time an alarm started to go off. but he didn’t get off the old man, who was surprisingly strong for such an old fart. 

“ _You_ are _not_ my master and no one will ever be!” through the knowledge he didn’t even know he had, he managed to knock the old man’s feet out from under him, taking him down and pinning him to the floor. His hands were around the old man’s throat, squeezing tight enough to make the joints in his fingers ache. 

“I’ll never bow down to you!!” the old man glared back before placing his hands over his temples, not doing anything to them but holding them there as if he was going to do something. Once a few seconds had passed of his hands doing nothing, the old man started to yank on his hair, jerking his head side to side as he tried to break the hold on his neck. 

He let the old man pull and twist his hair, the only thing he did was hold on tighter, the old man finally starting to turn colors as the entire room rumbled again. This time, he could hear the distinct sound of blasters and shouts far off in the distance. 

He had no idea how it happened, but before he knew it, the old man had rolled onto his side and kicked him across the room. He didn’t hesitate in scrambling back to his feet and rushing the old man before he could get back up. The sound now was terrible, there was screaming and shouts of pain along with the sound of blasters and the alarm and the red light, creating a scene of chaos. 

He tackled the old man, quickly taking him down. But the old man had the advantage of being fed, of being able to sleep peacefully in a warm bed, so his flame was dying out fast, his rage being the only thing that was propelling him to keep on fighting. 

His head smacked against the cement as the old man pinned him. 

“You’ll regret that you scum!” he struggled to get out of the man's grasp, panic starting to claw up his throat. Between the fight and the chaos that was happening outside, everything was starting to overwhelm him. So, he did that only thing he could do at that moment, using the only weapon he had left. 

He barely registered the feeling of flesh in his mouth, only noticing the taste of blood that filled his mouth as he bit down on the old man’s throat. Barely noticing the way the old man tried to pry his head away from his neck by pulling his hair. The only thing that did was help his attempts to tear his throat out. 

Flipping over the man, he violently pulled away from the old man’s neck, taking a chunk of flesh with him. He immediately spit out the chunk of meat he had in his mouth before emptying the content of his stomach, relishing in the taste of bile rather than the taste of blood in his mouth. He coughed out the remaining phlegm, before turning to look at the body of the old man. 

Blood was slowly coming out of his neck, he was laying in a sizable puddle of blood, his eyes were already staring lifelessly at the ceiling and the sight made a mix of horror and pride fill his chest. Half of him was telling him that he should be terrified of the fact that he just killed someone, but the other half was praising him for finally getting rid of his captor. 

Standing directly over the body, he spat onto him, ignoring the chaos that was outside as he said his final words to the man. 

“Fuck you,”

* * *

Obi-wan was still trying to process the way the force brightened all of a sudden, it had happened in the middle of the battle and it was difficult to maintain his focus when the force was practically throwing a party for some unknown reason. 

“General, you might want to see this.” Rex’s words brought him out of his thinking and Obi-wan sighed tiredly before motioning for Rex to show the way, Ahsoka right by his side. They had just finished an attack on a remote separatist base that was rumored to have some sort of prisoner as well as a Sith master. Based on the way not a single force sensitive person came out to defend the separatist base, they already knew it was a waste of time. 

Rex led them to a cell with the door wide open,” We found this while making the initial sweep of the building. We found this on his person.” Rex handed over what was distinctly a Siths lightsaber, along with more, corrupted Khyber crystals, a remote, and a commlink. Obi-wan rose an eyebrow at the sight of the Sith lightsaber and crystal but pocketed them as he walked into the room. 

He blinked in surprise when he saw the body. It was clad in dark, blood-soaked clothing, blood covering its throat as a puddle of bile was on the other side of the room, along with a chuck that looks suspiciously like human flesh. Obi-wan didn’t know how to feel about the fact that the chunk looked like it could fit perfectly into the hole that was in the body’s neck. 

“Is…is that Chancellor Palpatine!?” if it was any other time, Obi-wan would have been delighted that Ahsoka had finally spoken of her own accord. She hadn’t done that since Anakin had died over half a year ago. 

Obi-wan finally looked at the face of the body and realized that it was the beloved chancellor of the republic. He just stared on in shock, as everything started to make sense. 

It was the chancellor who knew everything about their plans and location. It was the chancellor who kept on allocating emergency powers to himself. 

It was the chancellor who Anakin couldn’t stand. 

He clenched his jaw tightly at that. Anakin was the only one who had such a bad reaction to the chancellor. It should have been obvious, they should have known from the moment Anakin had rejected him both as a child and as an adult. 

They were all so stupid to not realize what was going on. 

“General, we have found evidence of the rumored prisoner, however, we have not found another lifeform here on the base, it's possible that the prisoner escaped.” Obi-wan nodded at his words before turning to the clone and his padawan. 

“Order your men to try and find the prisoner, Ahsoka, we have to report to the council immediately.” Without waiting for a sign of agreement, he walked out of the cell, anger bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, making his chest tighten as he struggled to control his emotions. 

He should have known, they _all_ should have known, but Obi-wan couldn’t help but think. If he had realized it earlier if he thought on it a little bit longer and thought about the what if’s a little bit longer. Anakin would still be alive. 

Anakin would still be with them if he wasn’t such an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have honestly been waiting to write this chapter for the longest time, especially the part where anakin rips out palpatines throat his teeth.  
> i honestly got the idea from the walking dead when rick does the same thing to protect his son and you know, our jaws are strong enough to bite through fingers like they are carrots. it is only our brains that kinda smack us and say' listen, thats a stupid idea, stop it' and we stop it because we tend to listen to our brain. 
> 
> so yeah, i dont see why a desperate amnesiac wouldnt do the same just to escape. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	48. Trust

He let out a relieved sigh as he took his face away from the stream. 

That has got to be the best water he ever tasted. It _is_ the best water he has ever tasted, it was cold and refreshing, completely different from the water they only gave him once every few meals. He sat on his heels as he started to use the slightly chilly water to wash himself. Relishing in the way the dried blood, bile and sweat started to wash away. He even went as far as to take off the top piece of his clothing and scrub it. The water turning red and brown before it got washed away. He scrubbed at it until the water came clear and wrung it and hang it up on some nearby branch. 

Leaning forward, he dipped his hair into the water and tried to wash out all of the oil that had accumulated over the months(?) he had been locked up. When he was done, he straightened back up, pushing back his hair as he did so. 

He smiled as he looked up at the bright blue sky, it was a welcome change after hours upon hours of staring at a stone ceiling. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he started to look around for some food, eager to eat something other than that slop they called food. Maybe it would help him gain some weight again and build some muscle. 

He was lucky that he hadn’t been there long enough to completely starve. He had certainly lost a lot of body fat, along with a decent amount of muscle mass. But based on the way his ribs weren’t sticking out of his skin yet and the way he still had some defined muscles, he probably would have lasted a few more months in that place before he truly started to starve. 

As his shirt started to dry, he started to forage for some food, his eyes resting on the orange fruit of some tree. 

_ “It's ok! That fruit isn’t poisonous to humans!” _

He blinked at the sudden sentence that entered his head, along with the image of a blushing teenage girl and an orange in his hand. That was the first time that had happened. Granted, he did get those odd dreams every now and then, but that was only when he was asleep, he had never had a sudden sentence just appear in his head. 

“They’re my memories!” he smacked himself in the forehead. Scolding himself as he should have realized that a long time ago. Especially since he kept on seeing the bearded man, the orange teenage girl, and the blond-haired man. He felt really stupid, he should have realized that a normal person wouldn’t dream about the same three people almost every night. 

He cringed at his stupidity before reaching up and grabbing some fruit, sitting down at the base of the tree. 

“I really am an idiot.” He bit into the fruit, taking in the sweetness of the flesh and the bitterness of the peel. The taste of actual food almost brought tears to his eyes, but he kept on eating. Filling himself up with the fruit. Just the fact that he was full for once made him a little bit emotional again but he managed to control himself. 

he stood up and put his shirt back, it was a little bit damp. He was just about to leave the area, following the stream to try and find some form of civilization when the crystal fell out of his pocket. Picking it back up, he started to walk down the stream, holding the blue crystal up to the light as he did so.

He had found it in the old man’s pockets when he was trying to find the key to the door. He had found a rod, along with some red crystals, but something told him that he should just leave the red ones and just take the blue one and keep it. 

And since the something inside of him has been telling him what to do for a long time now, and since it was usually right, he wasn’t going to question it. He was just going to listen to it, it hasn’t failed him yet. 

It really was a pretty color; the deep blue was a rich color that made him smile. the color resonating with his heart for some odd reason. 

He put the crystal away when he nearly stumbled over his own feet. He needed to pay attention to his environment anyway. The last thing he needed was a wild animal sneaking up on him and killing him because he was too distracted by the crystal. That would be embarrassing. 

Now here’s hoping he can find a way off the planet while avoiding those people who had attacked the place he was in. 

* * *

He watched from his perch from high up in the tree. The leaves nearly blocked his vision of the ground, he stayed as still as could as the figures below milled about in a tactical formation. the white, yellow, and blue colors sticking out compared to the greens and browns of the forest. They were walking around silently, it was pure luck that he had noticed them walking around and that only because he was in the middle of climbing a giant tree to get a better view of the area. 

“Captain Rex, come and take a look at this.” He cursed under his breath when they found the fruit he had left at the base of the tree like an absolute moron. The man in white and blue looked at the fruit. Tilting his head curiously at the fruit before slowly looking up the tree, all of the other men doing the same thing. 

Son of a fucking bitch. 

“We’re not going to hurt you, you can come down.” He cringed as they realized that they had spotted them before calling down to them. 

“That old man told me the same thing before he tortured me.” Some of the men exchanged looks, but the man in the white and blue didn’t visibly react. 

“You were the one who killed him?” he stared at the group for a few seconds before hesitantly answering him. 

“…Yeah, I was trying to defend myself, he tried to kill me.” The man tilted his head before making a motion towards the other men, it made the others leave, trudging away from them. He looked back up at the tree. 

“My name is Rex, what’s yours?” actually 

That was a really good question. He mulled over the question, disbelief, and horror set in as he realized that he didn’t have an answer for the man. 

“I…I don’t know, I don’t remember.” Why didn’t he realize that earlier? How did he not notice that he didn’t know his own name? surprise colored Rex’s voice. 

“How long were you in there?” 

“I don’t know, I just woke up in there one day, a few months? I think?” Rex tilted his head as he fiddled with something on his helmet. 

“I can tell that you’re a few steps away from starving. If you come with me, I can get some solid food into you.” He would be lying if that didn’t sound very tempting, his stomach rumbled at that exact moment. He went over his options, he could go with Rex and get some solid food, maybe a change of clothes, and a roof over his head. Or he could stay in the tree and the forest. 

“…You better not try and kill me.” Rex nodded his head before stepping away from the base. He hesitantly started to make his way down the tree, trying his best to keep his balance so he wouldn’t fall and break something. The process was a little bit slow, anxiety in the pit of his stomach even though something told him that he could trust that Rex guy. 

He landed on the ground in an unsteady stance, making him wobble and fall onto his hands and knees. A hand wrapped around his upper arm, helping him get to his feet. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he looked up and gave Rex a weary smile,” thanks, I’m not doing so hot right now.” Rex’s hand tightened around his arm, just enough for him to notice. But Rex still helped him up to his feet, only letting go when he was able to stand without swaying. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before turning to Rex with a smile. 

“So, let’s go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say FUCK YOU to pizza hut for giving me and my older brother a final strike against us because we refused to go to work due to the icy roads and snow (we live in a desert, this NEVER happens) forget that fact that you want a 17 and 19 year old to try and drive home in 16 degree weather at 9 at night when theres gonna be BLACK ICE on the roads, because GOD FORBID we value our lives more than some shitty job. im livid and fuck corporations. 
> 
> But anyways, thank you for the comments and sorry for the rant.


	49. Introductions

Obi-wan would be lying if he said that he didn’t jump out of his skin when Rex did everything but kick down the door as he entered the room. 

“General!” Rex panted and put his hands on his knees as he took in deep breathes before saying breathlessly, “You need to come with me, right now, like immediately.” Obi-wan exchanged glances with Ahsoka, the two of them raising an eyebrow at his behavior. 

“Very well, led the way, Captain Rex.” Obi-wan calmly motioned for Rex to lead the way. His attempt was ignored when Rex grabbed Obi-wan by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. 

“No Obi-wan, you need to _run_ .” Although he was surprised by Rex’s urgency, he nodded his head. Quickly taking off after Rex after he left the room, _sprinting_. Ahsoka and Obi-wan exchanged looks as they caught up with Rex. They didn’t fail to notice the way Rex was leading them to the med bay, or the way some clones were whispering as they passed by. 

They slid to a stop right outside the med bay, where there was already a small group of clones talking right outside the room. Before they entered the room, Rex turned to them. 

“Before we go in,” he took a deep breath, “I have to let you know that he doesn’t remember anything, he doesn’t even remember his own name.” Obi-wan frowned at that, he knew that the prisoner had been found and taken to the med bay, but he didn’t understand why Rex was having such an extreme reaction. 

“Ok, but I don’t see what’s the big deal Rex.” Rex pursed his lips for a little bit before stepping to the side, motioning for the two of them to enter the med bay. 

“It would be better if you saw it for yourself.” Obi-wan frowned at that but still entered the med bay with Ahsoka, their eyes zoning in on the only person that was in there. 

It felt like all of the air left his lungs. Like someone had just sucked all of the air out of his lungs, leaving him breathless. 

Anakin was curled up in the medical bed. His right arm cushioning his head, his left arm draped over his side with an IV in the crook of his elbow. He looked tired and half-starved, his skin was pale, looking nothing like the healthy tan he had months before. But his chest was moving up and down with each breath, the heart monitor beeping in a steady rhythm. 

Before he knew it, his hand was hovering above Anakin’s arm. He saw Anakin die, he _felt_ him _die._ There was no way it was really Anakin who was laying there. But, he couldn’t help but notice that the body in front of him had the same messy hair, the same scar down his face, the same prosthetic hand. 

A strangled sob made him look over at Ahsoka. She had her hand over her mouth as she stared down at Anakin’s hand, his hand was loosely curled around something. 

“It’s really him,” her voice was quiet and shaky, her hands trembling as she gently uncurled his fingers to reveal a blue Khyber crystal and the beaded lanyards she had made for him. There was no way he could have those if he wasn’t their best friend. The lanyards were homemade, making it impossible for there to be an exact copy of both of them, and Obi-wan would recognize Anakin’s Khyber crystal anywhere. 

Anakin let out a small huff in his sleep before curling into a tighter ball, his hand closing around the small items before pulling them closer to him, unconsciously protecting them. 

“The General is suffering minor injuries and amnesia,” Kix was standing at the foot of the bed, startling Ahsoka and Obi-wan. Kix gave them a sad smile before continuing,” he’s underweight, but a few months of consistent meals will fix that. He also seems to have a force suppressant chip in his upper arm, “well that would explain why either one of them couldn’t sense him, or why they couldn’t reestablish their bond with him. “I’ll remove it in the next hour. I sedated him, he won’t wake up for a few more hours.” Ahsoka gave him a watery smile, Obi-wan was still having a little of a hard time believing that it was still Anakin. 

“Kix, is…is it him?” he got a firm nod. 

“Yes, his DNA matches what we have on file, this is undoubtedly Anakin Skywalker.” Obi-wans eyes finally welled up as he let his heart truly believed that his brother was back. 

Obi-wan gently ran his hand through Anakin’s hair, it was tangled and dirty. He let out a strangled laugh, getting an odd look from Kix and Ahsoka. 

“This padawan of mine,” Obi-wan ran his thumb over Anakin’s cheek, feeling the warmth it was emanating,” I should have known he was too stubborn to die like that. He’s going to be _so_ mad.” 

And for the first time in almost eight months. 

Ahsoka laughed. 

* * *

_“It’s okay Á̴̡̨̛͔̰̞̼̹̳̼̬͇͎̰̦̦̈͆̊̿̂̓̏̓̆̏̉̚͜l̷͕͓̯͕̏̅̔͒͂͒́̉̔͛̒͝j̶̡̞͉͚̦̩̺̘̗̖̲̹͔̑̈́̾̃̒͜i̴̢̭͍̰̘̥̟̖̙̰̰̟̊̎̀l̵̢̹͖̪̗̠̟̮̺̟̰̹͖̟̓̊ş̸̮̤͕̰̏͋̾̐̀̍̍͜͠͝ͅk̸̨̢̛̙̖̞̘̘͚̯͓̣̼̟̗͚͛́̈́̕̕͜ͅd̶̼̟̹̘̂̀͗̔̋̓̀̾̄̐͑͝,” O̵̠͍͖͓̮̾͑͗̇̔̈́̀̀̂w̵̥̥̺̳̟͎̳̘͈͎̰̮̠͐̀̐̉̊͗̽̈͘͜ͅͅě̵̹̳̻̈̍͂̇͋͒̽-̴̣͔̯͉̜͈̟̰̥̪̰̱̲͇̂̈́̑͊͛̌͋̋́̿͒͘͝a̸̡̢͙͚̥̣̤̜͕͇͍̣̙͍̘̫͛̈̃͌̈̏̒́̇̋͌͑͠s̸̳̺̯̣͍̜͖̣̯̱̹̖͆̋̆͆̋̀͋̅͂̕d̷̨͚̻͙͕̾́̆̾͌̐͂͝ reached up and ruffled his hair,” you’re my bacoke kaae whoka, as well.”_

_“And what about me M̸̝̝̭̪͙̪̜̣̙̺̳̻͉̅̽̋͑͜͝s̸̨̡̛̥͈̟͓͖͚̰̜̼̜͑͆̌͗̈́̃̂̈́̾̈͜͝͠d̵͈̰͎̤̙̻̲̱͉̩̻͔̼̗͋̍̈́̑̀͑̇̇̋́̀́͝f̴̧̯̞̥̫̼̜̮̥͔̠̘̋́̃͊̂e̶̢͔̱̙̫̻͚̊̐̐̈́̄͆͒͑̓̊͂̍̅́̕͜͠͠ͅw̵͚͉̺̤̼̪̲͎̲͖͂͛͑̈́͑͆͛̍͛͝?”_

_“Yes A̸͉͔̣̻̥̜͖̭̞͔͖̅̽̈́̈́̃̽̍͘s̴̢̥̙̩͔̭̫̹̗̻̭͉̹̖̝̜̍͜ḯ̴̡̨͎̘͇͓̫̩͋̚ͅf̴̬͈͚͇̭̞̩̻̟̼̳̯̗͉͕̼̓́̋̀̑̾̉̽̍̕͘͜͝ę̶͚̀̀͐̈́̊̋̒̓̋̚͘h̵͖͈̥̱̹̽̂̉̀͛̓̌̃̕͘ͅ, you’re my bacoke kaae whokena.” Although it was clear A̸͉͔̣̻̥̜͖̭̞͔͖̅̽̈́̈́̃̽̍͘s̴̢̥̙̩͔̭̫̹̗̻̭͉̹̖̝̜̍͜ḯ̴̡̨͎̘͇͓̫̩͋̚ͅf̴̬͈͚͇̭̞̩̻̟̼̳̯̗͉͕̼̓́̋̀̑̾̉̽̍̕͘͜͝ę̶͚̀̀͐̈́̊̋̒̓̋̚͘h̵͖͈̥̱̹̽̂̉̀͛̓̌̃̕͘ͅ didn’t know what he just said, she whooped in excitement. Which made Á̴̡̨̛͔̰̞̼̹̳̼̬͇͎̰̦̦̈͆̊̿̂̓̏̓̆̏̉̚͜l̷͕͓̯͕̏̅̔͒͂͒́̉̔͛̒͝j̶̡̞͉͚̦̩̺̘̗̖̲̹͔̑̈́̾̃̒͜i̴̢̭͍̰̘̥̟̖̙̰̰̟̊̎̀l̵̢̹͖̪̗̠̟̮̺̟̰̹͖̟̓̊ş̸̮̤͕̰̏͋̾̐̀̍̍͜͠͝ͅk̸̨̢̛̙̖̞̘̘͚̯͓̣̼̟̗͚͛́̈́̕̕͜ͅd̶̼̟̹̘̂̀͗̔̋̓̀̾̄̐͑͝ realize something if O̵̠͍͖͓̮̾͑͗̇̔̈́̀̀̂w̵̥̥̺̳̟͎̳̘͈͎̰̮̠͐̀̐̉̊͗̽̈͘͜ͅͅě̵̹̳̻̈̍͂̇͋͒̽-̴̣͔̯͉̜͈̟̰̥̪̰̱̲͇̂̈́̑͊͛̌͋̋́̿͒͘͝a̸̡̢͙͚̥̣̤̜͕͇͍̣̙͍̘̫͛̈̃͌̈̏̒́̇̋͌͑͠s̸̳̺̯̣͍̜͖̣̯̱̹̖͆̋̆͆̋̀͋̅͂̕d̷̨͚̻͙͕̾́̆̾͌̐͂͝ knew how to say beloved little brother and sister in the Hutt language…_

_“O̵̠͍͖͓̮̾͑͗̇̔̈́̀̀̂w̵̥̥̺̳̟͎̳̘͈͎̰̮̠͐̀̐̉̊͗̽̈͘͜ͅͅě̵̹̳̻̈̍͂̇͋͒̽-̴̣͔̯͉̜͈̟̰̥̪̰̱̲͇̂̈́̑͊͛̌͋̋́̿͒͘͝a̸̡̢͙͚̥̣̤̜͕͇͍̣̙͍̘̫͛̈̃͌̈̏̒́̇̋͌͑͠s̸̳̺̯̣͍̜͖̣̯̱̹̖͆̋̆͆̋̀͋̅͂̕d̷̨͚̻͙͕̾́̆̾͌̐͂͝! You just wanted to embarrass me!” Even though they couldn’t understand him, they understood his feelings of indignation._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The grin on his face said otherwise. Á̴̡̨̛͔̰̞̼̹̳̼̬͇͎̰̦̦̈͆̊̿̂̓̏̓̆̏̉̚͜l̷͕͓̯͕̏̅̔͒͂͒̉̔͛̒͝j̶̡̞͉͚̦̩̺̘̗̖̲̹͔̑̈́̾̃̒͜i̴̢̭͍̰̘̥̟̖̙̰̰̟̊̎l̵̢̹͖̪̗̠̟̮̺̟̰̹͖̟̓̊ş̸̮̤͕̰̏͋̾̐̀̍̍͜͠͝ͅk̸̨̢̛̙̖̞̘̘͚̯͓̣̼̟̗͚͛̈́̕̕͜ͅd̶̼̟̹̘̂͗̔̋̓̀̾̄̐͑͝ sighed, letting his blush fade away._

_“You’re lucky I love you.”_

_“Yes, I know, I love you too.” Á̴̡̨̛͔̰̞̼̹̳̼̬͇͎̰̦̦̈͆̊̿̂̓̏̓̆̏̉̚͜l̷͕͓̯͕̏̅̔͒͂͒́̉̔͛̒͝j̶̡̞͉͚̦̩̺̘̗̖̲̹͔̑̈́̾̃̒͜i̴̢̭͍̰̘̥̟̖̙̰̰̟̊̎̀l̵̢̹͖̪̗̠̟̮̺̟̰̹͖̟̓̊ş̸̮̤͕̰̏͋̾̐̀̍̍͜͠͝ͅk̸̨̢̛̙̖̞̘̘͚̯͓̣̼̟̗͚͛́̈́̕̕͜ͅd̶̼̟̹̘̂̀͗̔̋̓̀̾̄̐͑͝ let out a strangled squeak when O̵̠͍͖͓̮̾͑͗̇̔̈́̀̀̂w̵̥̥̺̳̟͎̳̘͈͎̰̮̠͐̀̐̉̊͗̽̈͘͜ͅͅě̵̹̳̻̈̍͂̇͋͒̽-̴̣͔̯͉̜͈̟̰̥̪̰̱̲͇̂̈́̑͊͛̌͋̋́̿͒͘͝a̸̡̢͙͚̥̣̤̜͕͇͍̣̙͍̘̫͛̈̃͌̈̏̒́̇̋͌͑͠s̸̳̺̯̣͍̜͖̣̯̱̹̖͆̋̆͆̋̀͋̅͂̕d̷̨͚̻͙͕̾́̆̾͌̐͂͝ answered in Huttenese and his face turned red all over again. “_

_O̵̠͍͖͓̮̾͑͗̇̔̈́̀̀̂w̵̥̥̺̳̟͎̳̘͈͎̰̮̠͐̀̐̉̊͗̽̈͘͜ͅͅě̵̹̳̻̈̍͂̇͋͒̽-̴̣͔̯͉̜͈̟̰̥̪̰̱̲͇̂̈́̑͊͛̌͋̋́̿͒͘͝a̸̡̢͙͚̥̣̤̜͕͇͍̣̙͍̘̫͛̈̃͌̈̏̒́̇̋͌͑͠s̸̳̺̯̣͍̜͖̣̯̱̹̖͆̋̆͆̋̀͋̅͂̕d̷̨͚̻͙͕̾́̆̾͌̐͂͝!!”_

_Even though he was embarrassed, he couldn’t stop that warm feeling in his chest for a really long time._

The first thing he noticed would be the lack of pain when he woke up, and then he noticed the weight that was on his left hand, he could hear someone shuffling around next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, his eyes straining at the sudden light. 

“Anakin?” he ignored the call, he had no idea what an Anakin was anyway. He slowly sat up in the bed, absentmindedly noticing the way his arm ached, he felt bad when he realized that the weight in his hand was the weight of someone else’s head and that his moving around had woken them up. 

“Sorry,” his voice was raspy, he rubbed his eye with one hand, a flash of auburn out of the corner of his eyes made him stop and turn. Staring at the man who was staring back with his blue eyes. He stared a little bit longer before the man's facial features clicked and he realized who he was staring at. 

“It's you!” his sudden shout started the bearded man, the man remained stiff even as he grabbed his shoulders. He realized what he was doing and let go of the man with his hands up. 

“Sorry, I got too excited, it’s just I see you in my dreams all the time, oh! Have you seen a teenage girl?” he felt something brush against his mind and he shivered in response before continuing,” she has this weird white and blue headdress with some beads hanging off and blue eyes and orange skin?” the man just stared at him as he continued to ask questions. 

“What about a man with a short buzz cut with blonde hair??” the bearded man just stared at him, his eyebrows high in disbelief and surprise. Something about the man made him feel bashful. He ducked his head with a slight blush. 

“Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to freak you out.” He heard a chuckle before feeling a hand ruffle his hair before falling away. 

“No, it's okay, my name is Obi-wan Kenobi,” there was a tinge of sadness in the man’s voice as he introduced himself, but he still took the answer to heart, trying his best to remember Obi-wans name,” and I believe she is the one you’re looking for.” Obi-wan motioned to his left, making him look over to the left. His mouth quirked up in a smile when he realized that it really was the girl he had been seeing in his dreams. The girl returned his smile before introducing herself. 

“My name is Ahsoka Tano.” Just like Obi-wans voice, her voice was tinged with sadness. He nodded along, committing her name to memory. 

He let out a sigh of relief before freaking out again. 

His heart lept into his throat as he realized that his crystal and beads were nowhere to be seen. He patted himself before trying to find it on the bed, 

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Ahsoka held out the beads and the crystal, he smiled and gave her a nod, she gently tipped her hand, making his precious belongings fall into his hand. He sighed and held them close to him. 

“Thank you.” He bowed his head slightly in gratitude. Ahsoka smiled back before slowly saying. 

“Soooo, it looks like those things are pretty important to you.” He smiled at that. 

“You can say that,” he opened up his hand and pushed the items around his hand,” honestly, they helped me keep going while I was stuck in there. I found them in this weird hidden compartment in my boot,” Ahsoka rose her eyebrows in surprise, making him smile again,” I know, weird right? But I could tell that they were special. Not to mention I really like them.” Ahsoka’s smile widened. 

He cocked his head to the side as he felt something brush against his mind again, that empty feeling that he’s had for the past few months finally filling back up, helping him feel a little bit more complete. 

“Anakin?” he looked back down at his belongings, “Anakin?” Obi-wan nudged his side, making him turn to the man. 

“Yeah?”

“Anakin? Do you recognize that name?” he tilted his head to the side while thinking about the question. 

“Nope.” He looked so sad at his answer. 

“Anakin. Your name is Anakin Skywalker.” Anakin fell silent at that for about 30 seconds before saying. 

“I thought I would have a cooler name, to be honest.” Obi-wan and Ahsoka stared at him for a few seconds before the two of them started laughing, much to Anakin’s confusion. 

“Oh my,” Obi-wan broke down into chuckles as Ahsoka took over.

“That is such an Anakin thing to say!” Anakin just stared at the two of them, feeling very confused as they kept on laughing. 

“…Thanks?” he wasn’t sure why they were laughing so hard. 

But he wasn’t going to complain. 


	50. Sharing Memories

Obi-wan jerked awake as someone climbed into his bed, surprised at the sudden presence that just appeared. It was the middle of the night and he wasn’t expecting anyone to just climb into his bed like nothing. 

[warmth, bright, love, trust] 

He struggled to sort through the emotions that were entering his mind, they weren’t his. Obi-wan hasn’t felt emotions be portrayed like that since Anakin was barely learning how to put up his shields. he reached out with the force, immediately recognizing that it was the supernova himself that was climbing into his bed. 

“Anakin?” he didn’t push away Anakin as he sleepily curled next to Obi-wan, tiredly placing his head over Obi-wans heart. Anakin hugged Obi-wan tighter than usual, even going as far as to tangle their legs together. Obi-wan was slightly uncomfortable with the action because Anakin had never been this willing to cuddle. Sure, they would sleep in the same bed every once in a while, but there was always that fine line and he had just crossed it to the point where it was getting a little bit weird. Obi-wan hesitantly reached out for Anakin through their bond, carefully putting his shields up so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed by Anakin’s emotions again. 

There was a sense of contentedness, happiness, love, and trust that was running through his padawan's mind. A smile graced his lips as he realized that Anakin wasn’t awake at the moment, that his student was in the middle of a sleepwalking session. That would explain why he was acting like this at the moment because the current Anakin is far too shy and reserved for him to do something so bold. 

Love and joy bloomed in his chest as he realized that even with amnesia, Anakin still trusted and loved him with all of his heart. He even left the med bay and walked across the ship to just be with him. Obi-wan sighed and let himself relax again, getting ready to go back to sleep as he ran his hand through Anakin’s curls. He felt more feelings of love and happiness from Anakin, his emotions no longer coming on so strongly. Anakin nuzzled into Obi-wan, a sigh escaping his lips as Anakin slightly loosened his grip on Obi-wan. With a content sigh of his own, Obi-wan let himself fall back asleep. 

_“How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You!?” Obi-wan held in his grunts of pain as someone hit his back between every word. Each hit sending terrible shocks of pain throughout his body, he could have sworn he could even feel it in his fingertips. Someone grabbed his long, dirty hair and forced his head back, making him look into the yellowed eyes of Chancellor Palpatine. The older man had pulled his hair far too hard, making sure that he had grabbed the sensitive hairs of his nape._

_“I am your master! Bow to me!” spit landed on Obi-wans face as the chancellor wrung his head back and forth, making Obi-wans neck ache. Obi-wan stared back into the Palpatine’s eyes as anger and spite welled up in him._

_A fat glob of bloody saliva landed on the Chancellors' face. He didn’t even realize that he was the one who spit it out, but he did not feel a single ounce of regret as he hissed out his next words._

_“You will NEVER be my master!” the Chancellors lips lifted in a snarl before painfully twisting his hair, using the leverage to make Obi-wans temple smack against the nearby wall. Just like that, Obi-wan felt his thinking become clouded, the logical side of him distantly telling him that he most likely just got a concussion._

_Obi-wan wasn’t able to hold in the cry of pain when he felt something hit his back again. For reasons he didn’t exactly understand, he started to mentally curse himself, degrading himself for such a stupid mistake._

_A sigh of relief escaped Obi-wans lips when he felt something bright and warm wrap around his head, the pain ebbing away. It felt like someone was lovingly cradling his head to their chest, running their hands through his curls while whispering reassurances and praises to him. Even though his eyes were wide open, staring down at the cement floor that had a growing puddle of his blood, he knew that no one was there, cradling his head as he was punished. He would have sworn someone was doing just that._

_Even though he couldn’t hear the words, he could feel them, if that makes sense. He could hear someone saying that he was so strong for refusing to give in and that they were so proud of him. Encouraging him to just wait for a little bit longer and that it would all be over soon._

_Obi-wan couldn’t help but latch onto the words and the odd someone. It was his only light, it was the only thing that was keeping him going at the moment, it almost felt like he had no choice if he wanted to leave that cell with his sanity._

_He felt an apology when he was forced back to reality. His thoughts becoming cloudy again as the chancellor appeared in front of him._

_“Bow to me!” Obi-wans tongue felt thick in his mouth like it was a lump of cotton instead._

_“N-no.” instead of the rage he was expecting, the chancellor clicked his tongue and let Obi-wans hair fall from his grasp._

_Obi-wans heart lept into his throat when something covered his eyes, anxiety, and fear quickly overtaking him, it felt like someone was constricting his throat. The sound of electricity made him flinch away from the sound._

_“No!” Obi-wan tried his best to scramble away from the sound, but the chains that were keeping him chained to the wall kept him there. The chancellor forced his head up, placing something cold and metallic around his temples._

_“This!” the chancellor hissed as the contraption was tightened around his temples, to the point where it was starting to cause pain,” is what happens when you anger me!”_

“NO!!” Obi-wan woke up when he heard Anakin’s shout, the terrified scream echoing throughout the small room. The smell of bile reached his nose as he sat up, Anakin nearly falling off the bed as he emptied his stomach over the ledge. Obi-wan struggled to work through Anakin’s feelings of absolute fear and dread as he gathered Anakin’s in his arms, trying his best to calm the younger man. 

“Shh Anakin, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He pressed Anakin’s face into the crook of his neck as he rocked them back and forth. Anakin latched onto Obi-wan, hugging Obi-wan tightly, gripping the older man’s tunics as he sobbed.

“I-im so-sorry!” Obi-wan could feel the tears against his neck as his student sobbed, the way his chest would spasm when he tried to take in a single, steady breath. 

“It’s okay Anakin,” he ran his hands through Anakin’s sweaty hair, pushing strong, reassurances through their bond. Trying his best to replicate the way the force wrapped around his head in his dream. He had long since realized that it wasn’t a dream, but one of Anakin’s memories, and he was barely able to keep the anger from welling up in him. 

The sound of his door opening made him look up. 

“Master,” Ahsoka quietly walked into the room, making sure that she avoided the puddle as she walked over to them. Anakin was still crying quietly against Obi-wans neck, something that made Ahsoka highly uncomfortable since her master was never one to show weakness. Obi-wan understood as he was one of the few people who have ever seen Anakin cry,” I got Kix, he’s right outside.” Obi-wan nodded his head, still rocking the two of them back and forth.

“Send him in.” Ahsoka turned and let in Kix, who was quick in assessing Anakin and his state. He could tell that Kix was just as off-put by Anakin’s tears as Ahsoka was. But he could tell that he wanted to help just as much as Ahsoka did. 

“He had a panic attack; do you want me to sedate him?”

“That would be greatly appreciated.” Kix hummed in agreement before taking out the sedative, injecting it into his students’ neck. Anakin’s breath hitched as it was being injected, but after a few seconds, Anakin finally relaxed, his breathing finally calming down. They all stood in silence as they waited for Anakin to fall back asleep, Ahsoka cleaning up the mess Anakin had made in the meantime. 

Kix checked on Anakin again, who still had his face pressed into Obi-wans neck, “Sir, it would be best if he was in the med bay for observation.”

“Ok,” Obi-wan felt exhausted from the entire ordeal, but he didn’t hesitate in simply picking up Anakin, ready to take Anakin to the med bay himself. Anakin still had his head tucked into Obi-wans neck, his arms still tightly wrapped around his teacher’s torso. 

Anakin’s long legs hung over Obi-wans arms, it was obvious that Anakin was far too big for him to be carried in such a way, but at the same time, he never looked smaller. 

“Sir, we could take him on a stretcher.” Kix and Ahsoka were a little bit frazzled by the way Obi-wan picked up Anakin. Obi-wan sighed at their suggestion before walking out of the room, taking care that he didn’t hit Anakin on the doorway on the way out. 

“It's fine.”

“Are you sure sir?” Obi-wan didn’t stop as he walked down the hall, he only gave them a glance that practically told them to ask again and see what happens. 

“Yes.” Anakin’s memory was still fresh in Obi-wans mind, he could still the fear Anakin felt when his eyes were covered, the fear when the mechanism was being strapped around his head. Obi-wan tightened his hold around his student, trying to remind himself that Anakin was safe now and that he would never have to go through something like that again. A scowl appeared on his face. 

He would be damned if he let Anakin be taken from him again. 


	51. Smile

Ahsoka stared intently at Anakin, who was staring longingly at the door. He had been cooped up in the med bay since the small episode a few nights ago, and it was obvious that he was going a little bit stir crazy. 

“Hey,” Anakin turned to her, an innocent tilt to his head. It still broke Ahsoka’s heart to see his pale skin and that lack of fondness in his eyes. Although she could tell that Anakin cared about her, she knew that it was nowhere as strong as it used to be. She used to be able to feel his protectiveness through his shields. 

“Do you wanna go?” Anakin ducked his head bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush. 

“It's that obvious?” Ahsoka gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, so where do you wanna go?” Anakin shrugged his shoulders while rubbing his eye. 

“I don’t know, I’ll just go where you go.” Ahsoka slightly deflated at that. She knew it was going to happen, but she was secretly hoping that her old master would resurface just a little bit and try to dictate where they should go. She pushed the thought out of her mind, reminding herself that she can’t expect Anakin to act like he used to when he had amnesia. 

“Okay! Come on, I’ll take you to the hanger!” she got a curious head tilt at that, but Anakin still followed her out of the med bay (Kix permitted them). Anakin followed her like a lost puppy, it reminded her of when Anakin was a child that could barely speak basic. He had spent his days following Obi-wan and Ahsoka around, always having a grounding hand on their shirt or pants as he followed them. He snuck a look at her master, who kept on rubbing his eyes. 

Making a detour, she led him to her quarters, leaving him to stand outside as she ran inside to grab his glasses. After Anakin had been gone for two months, they finally put his belongings in storage, but Ahsoka had stubbornly kept his glasses with her. It was one of the few of Anakin’s belongings that were small enough for Ahsoka to carry with her. Obi-wan was the one who kept Anakin’s stuffed bantha.

“Here,” she took his glasses out of the case and handed them over,” I noticed you keep on rubbing your eyes, these are your glasses.” Anakin gave her a look of surprise before giving her a very small smile as he put them on. Her heart jumped for joy at the sight of his smile. 

She missed seeing him smile. 

“Woah,” Anakin blinked in surprise as his eyes adjusted to the change,” that is much better.” He looked down at Ahsoka, his mouth falling silently as he stared at her.

“You’re really pretty.” well she certainly wasn’t expecting that. 

“I, um…thanks?” Anakin seemed to realize what he just said and turned a tomato red. And if Ahsoka thought he turned an impressive red while with his tan, he turned  _ red _ with his pale skin. 

“Wait no, I-I didn’t mean it like that!” Anakin stepped away from her, trying to cover his red face with his forearm as he looked away,” it's just that you look better when I wear my glasses-not that I thought you were ugly! I didn’t mean it like that either!” Ahsoka just watched with a smile as Anakin tried to explain himself. She could feel the embarrassment he felt, she could also tell that he meant to say it as a fact/compliment, but not in a way that suggested that he was attracted to her. She wasn’t offended, she just thought the entire scene was hilarious, especially with the way Anakin was trying to cover his flushed face. 

“It's okay,” her words stopped Anakin’s ramble, trying her best to withhold her chuckles at the sight of a tomato red Anakin,” I know what you meant.” Anakin gave her a small grateful smile. before Anakin could embarrass himself further, she nudged him to get his attention. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Anakin obediently followed her as she continued to lead him to the hanger. She could feel Anakin’s relief through their bond and continued to hold in her laughter. 

As soon as she walked into the hanger with Anakin behind her, she could see the men who were present yearning to go and greet Anakin, to go and check on their general that had treated them like actual human beings. But based on the way Anakin shrunk under their gaze, and the way she felt his nerves through their bond, she could tell that he wasn’t ready yet. With a heavy heart, she signed for the men to wait, something that got her a confused look from Anakin and sad smiles from her men. 

Ahsoka let Anakin to her starfighter, which had taken a few hits in the siege of the base where they found Anakin.

“Think you can help me fix her up?” Anakin looked at her ship with a tilt of his head, scrunching up his face as he thought. 

“I think so.” Her eyes drifted over when she saw Rex motioning for her to come over before she focused on Anakin again. 

“Great! I’ll just go and grab some tools, I’ll be right back.” Ahsoka patted Anakin’s shoulder as she walked past him, walking straight for Rex. 

“How is he?” Ahsoka shrugged at the question. 

“He could be better, but he’s doing good. It's really easy to embarrass him now,” Rex chuckled and rolled his eyes at that. 

“Of course, that’s the only thing you think of,” his eyes flickered to behind her before looking back at her, “What…?” Rex trailed off as he looked behind her again, prompting Ahsoka to do the same. 

Ahsoka just stared as her master was surrounded by the parts of her disassembled starfighter. She honestly didn’t know what to be more impressed about, the fact that her master had managed to take apart her entire starfighter in the 30 seconds she wasn’t looking, or the fact that every single part was being suspended in the air with the force. Considering the fact that her master had lost all knowledge of the force and how to use it, she was going to go with the latter. 

“…I thought you said he didn’t remember how to use the force?” they both stared at Anakin as he brought parts into his hands, tilting his head left and right as he observed the fighter part before shaking his head and letting it go, letting it float back into place. 

“…when we mentioned it to him, he had no idea what we were talking about, he got super excited when we showed it to him and told him that he could do the same thing.” Anakin kept on fiddling with the engine parts, immersing himself in his own world as the rest of the clones stopped to stare at him. 

“Maybe we should tell him to stop?” Ahsoka quietly shook her head, she didn’t want to pop out of anywhere and scare him. 

“No, we don’t want to scare him, he could lose his concentration and drop everything onto himself. “Rex hummed in agreement. The rest of the hanger was silent as Ahsoka got closer to her master, still amazed at the way he was suspending everything in the air. 

“So, do you want some help?” Anakin turned to her with a thoughtful look.

“Sure Snips,” a confused look appeared on his face when he used the nickname. While Ahsoka’s heart was jumping for joy because it had been  _ forever _ since she had heard the nickname. 

“Only if you spend the rest of the day with me Sky guy.” Anakin didn’t understand why, but a wide smile spread across his face at the nickname, the nickname made a light, bubbly feeling fill his chest. 

“Ok.” Ahsoka couldn’t keep the smile off her face, her heart was jumping for joy because that was the first time Anakin had actually given her a true smile, not a small smile with the smallest curves of his lips. But an actual smile where he showed his teeth, where the skin around his eyes wrinkled and joy leaked over their bond. 

And for the first time, in a very long time. 

Everything felt right. 


	52. The Being

_Obi-wan had long realized that there were perks to reestablishing his bond with Anakin, especially since Anakin no longer had any shields, so he couldn’t lie to them about his emotional and physical state. Which was very handy, since Anakin had managed to keep that stubborn attitude about medical treatment and wouldn’t complain about his aches and pains. That particular ability had already prevented Anakin from developing a nasty cold since Obi-wan and Ahsoka were able to feel his symptoms as well and report it to Kix. And while it was difficult to filter Anakin’s thoughts and emotions from his own, it was well worth it._

_But he wasn’t expecting this._

_“…Well…hello there…” that had to be the most awkward greeting Obi-wan had ever given, but it’s not every day that he was met with a being that didn’t have a distinct face due to their facial features constantly shifting. Nor was it every day he was pulled into his padawan's mindscape while the two of them were sleeping._

_“Obi-wan,” the figure slightly bowed his head in greeting before straightening back up, its voice had a deep baritone to it, practically demanding respect and obedience,” I’m sure you have some questions.” Obi-wan nodded his head slowly, still trying to figure out what was going on. He looked around the mindscape, his heart sinking at the vast plains of nothing. In a normal mindscape, there were supposed to be little bubbles of memories floating around, the light-hearted memories at the front, and the deeply personal and precious memories in the very depths of the mindscape. By entering one’s mindscape, you could learn their deepest and darkest secrets about them._

_Anakin’s mindscape was painfully empty, only holding the memories of the past eight months, even then, the memory bubbles were nearly non-existent, most of them being so faded, you could hardly call it a memory._

_He hated how empty it was._

_“…In a manner of speaking, yes.” The figure smiled at that before motioning for Obi-wan to follow him. Obi-wan did so without question, even though he wasn’t sure where they were going when everything was just pure white._

_“Well, to answer your first question, I pulled you in here to talk to you about Anakin. Before you ask, he’s still asleep, he doesn’t know we’re in here at the moment.” That greatly unsettled Obi-wan, even if Anakin didn’t know about the two of them being in his mindscape, Obi-wan didn’t like the idea of prancing around his best friend’s mind without his permission. The figure noticed Obi-wans apprehension and settled his worries._

_“It’s ok, we are not here to here to invade Anakin’s mind, I’ve brought you here since your Midi-chlorian count is not high enough for direct communication, Anakin is merely being a median at the moment.” That made Obi-wan feel a little bit better, but he still didn’t like the fact that he was in there without Anakin’s knowledge._

_“Then I shall make this quick. Before I start, I would like to thank you for continuing to take care of my son,”_

_…_

_What?_

_Excuse me?_

_Obi-wan blinked once and then twice as he tried to process what he just heard. If the figure just called Anakin his son, and he knew for a fact that Anakin did not have the genetic information that his father would have given him. Trust him, they checked, half his DNA was his mother's, and his other half was made up of Midi-chlorians. So, Obi-wan believed that his master was right in assuming that Anakin was created from the force itself. And if Anakin biologically did not have a father, and if this being was calling him his son…_

_The figure chuckled and waved off his concerns, “That is of no importance at the moment,” it was starting to make sense how the being kept on answering his thoughts before Obi-wan even said it out loud._

_“I’m sure you remember me from Anakin’s memory?” Obi-wan frowned at that, he definitely would have remembered something like that if he had seen it in his dreams._

_The being knew what Obi-wan was thinking and started to wrap the force around Obi-wan, much like he did for Anakin when he was still stuck with Palpatine. And then it clicked._

_The being smiled as Obi-wan remembered that he was part of the dream._

_“Moving on, I am merely here to tell you that due to my hand in directly communicating with Anakin, he will go through some…changes, as a result.” Obi-wan stared at the being. It made sense that Anakin would go through some changes after having such a strong connection to the Force itself, Anakin had the force protecting him and keeping his mind safe. The force was such a raw power that Anakin was abundant in. But he was a little bit concerned about how he was going to change._

_“there is no need to worry, my son will not change drastically, but it will be noticeable. I’m sure you will be able to handle it.” That sounded a lot like something Anakin would say. And Anakin had already created an artform of underestimating things._

_“I am merely explaining things in a way your closest friend would.” So, Anakin, he was explaining things the way Anakin would. That would explain why it sounded like an understatement. Now Obi-wan could only help that the being was right and that Anakin wouldn’t drastically change. Whatever that was supposed to mean. He already had an amnesiac to deal with, he didn’t want Anakin to have more problems._

_“May I ask something?” Obi-wan continued when the being gave him a nod, “Anakin’s memories, will they ever return to him?” the being fell silent at that._

_“I’m afraid the technique the Sith used has corrupted some of his memories beyond repair. Although he may not remember everything, it would be best to simply let them come back with time.” Obi-wan slightly deflated at that, he was planning to get the help of the other masters at the temple in an attempt to help Anakin. But he still had hope that Anakin would remember him one day._

_“There’s no need to worry, his memories with yourself and his padawan have remained intact, he will remember you as well as his wife with time.” Obi-wan couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face before he bowed deeply to the figure._

_“Thank you.”_

He woke up when someone poked his side,” Obi-wan?” he sat up as Ahsoka leaned over him, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to put his thoughts together. He was trying to determine if he just had a dream or if he was talking to the force itself. he realized that it was real when the force started to wrap around his head of its own accord. 

“Yes?”

“We’re going to land on Coruscant within the hour, are you sure you don’t want to tell the council about Anakin?” Obi-wan lugged himself out of his bed, putting on his armor since he had only laid down for a short nap. 

“I’m quite sure Ahsoka,” he started to tighten the straps around his chest when they initially reported to the council after the siege and the recovery of Anakin. They were only able to inform the council of the death of the chancellor before Yoda kept them from continuing the report, asking that they returned to Coruscant instead,” You heard Master Yoda, we have no idea if our ranks have been infiltrated like they were with the Chancellor.” Ahsoka nodded in understanding as Obi-wan walked up to her. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked up at him. 

“Ready to bring Anakin back home?” Obi-wan almost scoffed at that. 

“I’m almost offended that you had to ask that.”


	53. The Council

Anakin stood still as Obi-wan doted over him, tugging the hood of the brown cloak over his head to the point where he could barely see.

“I can barely see Obi-wan,” Obi-wan tugged the hood lower before readjusting it to make sure that it completely covered Anakin’s body. They were on what they called a gunship so they could land at the temple, whatever that meant. 

“Hush Anakin, keep your head down and don’t look at anyone on the way in.” Anakin rose an eyebrow as Ahsoka also came up and started to dote over him, tugging the cloak over his head or readjusting it. 

“I know that everyone thinks I died, but aren’t you guys making too much of a big deal out of this?” Obi-wan and Ahsoka exchanged glances. They had yet to tell Anakin how important he was, and how the rest of the republic had reacted when they found out about his death. They haven’t even told him about his wife. 

Well, to be fair only Obi-wan knew about that, but it's still a problem. 

Ahsoka purposely pulled down on the cloak hard enough to make Anakin forcefully bow his head, “Keep your head down for now Sky guy, we’ll explain everything to you later.” Anakin let out a squawk at the way the hood was pulled down before straitening back up with a grumble. 

“Fine, but I still want an explanation.” Obi-wan and Ahsoka cracked a smile at that, that sounded a lot like their old Anakin. 

They wiped the smiles off their face when the gunship landed and opened up. The three of them stepped out together, Anakin walking behind them as Obi-wan and Ahsoka led the way to the temple. It took every ounce of self-control Anakin had to not look around, he especially wanted to look up at the sky. He had rarely seen the sky throughout his entire experience, only for one day in fact, and he was eager to see it again.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka narrowed their eyes at the atmosphere. It was tense and they could feel strained emotions all over the place. The Jedi council had refrained from contacting them in the few days it took to return to Coruscant from the outer rim. It was obvious that something had happened while they were gone. 

Anakin tilted his head curiously as a man in yellow and white armor ran up to them, it was different compared to the usual blue and white armor that he saw in and around the ship.

“General Kenobi, Commander Tano, its good to see you.”

Obi-wan bowed his head with a small smile, Ahsoka mirroring his smile, “It is good to see you as well Cody, did something happen while we were gone?” even though they couldn’t see it, they could hear the frown and disgust in his voice. 

“Padawan Barriss Offee bombed the temple while you two were away,” Ahsoka's mouth fell open while Obi-wan scowled, “It’s fortunate that you took longer than expected to return, she admitted that she had planned to frame the commander.” 

Ahsoka could only stare with her mouth open, she had believed Barriss to be her friend and ally. Obi-wan closed his eyes while releasing his emotions to the force, it was fortunate he had listened to that warning all those months ago. The warning that told him to keep Ahsoka with him at all times. Although that had caused a multitude of arguments between the two of them, Ahsoka believing that he was being far too protective of her, he was extremely relieved to hear his cautiousness had paid off. 

“Who is this?” Cody motioned towards Anakin with his head, whose face was still being obscured by the cloak. Anakin tilted his head in curiosity as Obi-wan answered his captain. 

“Later Cody, do you know if the Jedi council are in their chambers?” he gave them a firm nod. 

“I see, I will be reporting to the Jedi council first, I’ll touch bases with you later.” Cody saluted Obi-wan before stepping to the side, allowing the trio to walk into the temple. As they walked by, Anakin gave Cody a nod of acknowledgment along with a small smile. he didn’t really understand why the clone jerked in surprise though. Anakin would have asked him what was wrong, but Ahsoka had grabbed a fistful of his cloak and practically dragged him behind her until he got the message and caught up with them. 

Anakin wasn’t any better inside the temple, and Ahsoka could feel Anakin’s desire to look around, especially since there were all types of people walking around them and giving them looks. It was honestly a miracle he wasn’t going overwhelmed by the number of people that were present at the temple, he still didn’t have his shields but the cloud of the force around his head seemed to be enough. 

“Keep your head down sky guy,” she avoided using his name to avoid catching anyone’s attention. Her words made Anakin give her a small pout before ducking down his head again, concealing his face again. 

Anakin kept his eyes focused on the floor in front of him, watching Obi-wans and Ahsoka's feet as they led him to wherever they were going. He tried to look through his lashes but the hood was low enough to not let him see anything at all. With a disgruntled sigh, he focused on the back of their feet again. He nearly walked into Obi-wan when they stopped suddenly. 

“In here,” he felt a hand press against the gap in his shoulder blades, guiding him through the doorway, he let the hand guide him until the three of them came to a stop, “Masters.” He kept his eyes focused on the floor, waiting until someone gave him the cue to look up.

“Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano,” there was a pause as the new voice stopped,” Who is this?” an elbow nudged his side, letting him know that he could finally look up. Slowly bringing his head up, he tensed up when he saw five different people staring intensely at him. More than one of the members stood up in surprise, their faces morphing into surprise. He took an involuntary step back due to the intensity. 

“Uh, hi?” he slowly pulled off the hood, taking a cautious look around the room, unconsciously taking a step closer to Obi-wan. Obi-wan noticed this and gave Anakin a reassuring smile, something that the young man greatly appreciated. 

“Anakin!?” the man with the mask over his face called out to him. He stiffly turned to the man and gave him a tilt of his head. It took Anakin almost everything he had to not squirm under their gazes.

“Yes?” The members kept on staring at Anakin as the dark, bald man gave Anakin a small smile before turning to Obi-wan and Ahsoka. 

“How is this possible?” Obi-wan gave a small sigh before turning to Ahsoka, asking her to wait with Anakin outside. Once the two of them were outside, he started to explain. 

“Anakin,” Obi-wan sighed and pinched the skin between his eyebrows,” Anakin was the Chancellors prisoner,” he paused as there was a sense of outrage going through the room. Many of the present masters making their noises of outrage,” from what we can tell, based on the data logs, the chancellor captured Anakin on his last mission.” Windu scowled at that. 

“How is he?” Obi-wan pursed his lips, trying to find the best way to word everything. 

“Physically, he’s underweight and malnourished, our medic found signs of torture and scarring on his back, according to his scans, the Chancellor also used…” Obi-wan paused as he tried his best to keep the sorrow out of his voice,” …he used Electro-shock therapy in an attempt to brainwash him.” Obi-wan didn’t need to look up to see their outrage and anger. 

“Is that all?” Plo Koon's voice was quiet, but it seemed to echo loudly in the deathly silent chamber. Obi-wan cringed on the inside at the question but still answered it. 

“The Chancellor seemed to use a Sith technique on him, he…he has no memory of his life before. Thankfully, Anakin kept his stubborn mentality and didn’t give into the Chancellors demands.” Obi-wan looked up and watched the masters as they process the information he just told him. Plo Koon was just staring at the nearby wall, Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto were rubbing their faces with one hand, while Yoda and Windu were staring at Obi-wan. Yoda stayed oddly silent throughout the entire process.

“Anakin has remembered a few things, namely myself, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex. He has no memory of the force and its techniques but still can use the force.” Obi-wan did not doubt that it was due to the Force favoring its son,” he mainly regains his memory through his dreams." Obi-wan stood there silently, waiting for one of the masters to say something.

“Who else knows about this?”

“Myself, Ahsoka and the entirety of the 501st, Captain Rex and his men were the ones who recovered Anakin after he escaped.” Windu rubbed his eyebrows with one hand. 

“Killed the Sith, Skywalker did?” Yoda finally said something. All of the masters looking at Obi-wan as they realized that Yoda asked a good question. 

“Yes, Anakin refuses to discuss the fight itself, but our medic has examined the body and concluded that the Chancellor died from blood loss after his jugular vein was torn out. Based on the evidence, we concluded that Anakin did it himself through very...harsh means.” Many of the masters nodded their heads in understanding, all of them picking up the unspoken message that Anakin was ruthless in the man's death. Windu drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair. 

“Desperation can change a man.”

“Yes, it can.” Yoda didn't say anything about the entire discussion, he only spoke long enough to instruct Obi-wan.

“Take Skywalker to the healers, you must. Later, we will discuss this.” Obi-wan nodded in agreement before bowing to the masters after they dismissed him. that was one hurdle out of the way. 

Now to tell a widow that her husband had survived but had no recollection of her or their relationship. 

This is going to go splendidly 

(Not)


End file.
